Pain And Sorrow Equals To Love
by DS 3 EG
Summary: A man with a heartbreaking past composing of loss. But the most important things he lost were his ability to love, to trust and to share his soul with a someone without a whole bottle of bourbon. But maybe. Just maybe he'll be able to open up to the women, who happens to carry equal amount of loss. (Rated M as Lemon Meringue pie, Key Lime pie and Lemon tarts are available *WINK*)
1. Haunted by the memories

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction about the two most epic lovebirds** _ **DAMON AND ELENA**_ **. This story is about two people who have been through a lot in their lives. When they meet they immediately feel the sparks, which slowly turns into firework with jumpy routes. Hope you all love the first chapter and please review to inspire me and leave some suggestions about how to improve it.**

* * *

The sunlight crept through the space of the curtain and aimed in his eyes. He blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the light. He sat up leaning against the headboard and clutched his head as sharp pain shot up all over his neurons. He saw that he was still wearing the clothes of last night. His driver must have dropped him over to his penthouse after him and his buddy drank the whole stock of liquor. Immediately he remembered all the events of last night and that was accompanied by the horrific moment that occurred in his life. The moment where he lost everything. A traitorous tear tried to escape, but he managed to suck it up. He is Damon Salvatore _,_ he can't cry right now over the horrendous event after 2 years.

He managed to stand on his feet and stumbled to grab the aspirin to bring relief. After that he headed for the shower and let the cool water do the work of clearing his mind. He knew today was going to be a long and miserable day just like every other day.

After he came back from the shower, he gave a quick glance towards the clock. Knowing he still had half an hour before going to work, he dressed in a black shirt and black suit pants and went to meet his little brother, Stefan Salvatore, who was in a whole another world under his closed eyelids.

He entered the room almost timidly, to see the dreadful image of Stefan lying with several tubes all around his body. It has been two years since the accident, but Stefan is still in coma for TBI. Damon sat on the chair beside the bed and took hold of his brother's hand. His eyes became blurry with threatening tears as he remembered the day.

* * *

 _ **TWO YEARS AGO**_

 _"Stefan! Where are you?!" Damon almost screamed through the phone in panic as his house was burning down with his parents and his wife, Rose inside. He wanted to rush towards the house on his own, but the firemen were holding him._

 _"I'm on my way. Dammit! Why isn't it hitting green?!" He cursed through the phone with broken voice._

 _"Please come quick Stef. I don't know how long I can hold on." Damon said as tears were rolling down his eyes._

 _"Stay strong brother. I'm coming for you." As soon as Damon hung up, his ears met with a crashing sound. He turned around to watch the ceiling falling down. He was frozen for a moment before realization dawned that neither his parents nor Rose were taken out yet._

 _He heard one of the firemen say to his captain "The fire is out of control, nothing is helping right now. Three of the men inside are severely injured by the impact of the falling ceiling. We are trying our hardest to get them out. However it is for sure the ones who were inside didn't survive this long with the smoke and outraged fire." He said looking down for the possible loss of his comrades._

 _"No. NO! NO! NO!" Damon fell on his knees screaming and crying his lungs out. "You were supposed to help them!" He screamed at the Captain and the blue officer beside him._

 _"I'm really sorry, Mr. Salvatore." The Captain said to the disarray man. It was one of the hardest parts of his job. "We tried our best to save your family but it's been too long. Please try to understand that now our first priority is to save our men."_

 _Damon was about to reply, but shrilling noise of his phone cut him off. He ignored the unknown caller. Little did he know that the phone call would be about the one last person he wanted to hold on to. When it rang for the second time he picked it up. "WHAT!" he said aggressively._

" _I'm speaking from the Mystic Falls General Hospital, is this Stefan Salvatore's brother, Damon Salvatore speaking." The receptionist said in an overly formal tone._

 _"Yes?" His head was on the verge of bursting in that moment._

 _"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Damon Salvatore, but Mr. Stefan Salvatore had an critical accident and had been immediately taken to the emergency room. He is currently having a trauma surgery."_

 _His heart was in his stomach and his entire body was trembling. In a blink of an eye the ground swept off his feet and he was falling and falling in the dark oblivion._

 _"Mr. Salvatore?" the nurse pulled him out off his thoughts._

 _"I'm coming." It was all he could say._

 _In the flash of an eye he rushed towards his car and drove furiously towards the hospital._

 _"Stefan Salvatore?!" he cried out when he finally approached the reception table._

" _And you're his?" The receptionist asked._

" _I'm his brother!" he said exasperated._

" _At the end of the hall." She didn't need to elaborate anymore._

 _He didn't have to hear it twice. He ran as fast as he could, crashing with several people, muttering 'sorry'. He wasn't ready to lose Stefan too. He was his backbone. His partner-in-crime. He was the one who always pulled him out of his worst moment._

 _When he reached his destination, he froze. He saw Stefan's body filled with bruises and cuts and he was immobile. Stefan's broken body made Damon feel more broken than ever. He realized that he lost everything that mattered to him. He was completely alone for the rest of his life._

 _Today and tomorrow would be just a heads up when everyone would be around him to join in his grief. However next week would be the worst time of his life, as he would be left alone in the darkness and the memory scaring his dreams. He didn't know what to do. So he just stood there and watched his baby brother as numbness started to creep on his veins._

 _Later the doctor approached him with a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm Doctor Grayson Gilbert, you brother's doctor." Damon did not reply; he just simply stood up with the numb expression. The doctor continued like a robot like his job stated, "I'm sorry to say that your brother is going through TBI and now is currently in coma. Stefan was very lucky that the injury didn't destroy his entire cerebellum hemisphere, or else he could've died or be in coma for 10 to 20 years. In his case it is going to take 2 or 3 years for him to wake up and the rest of the injuries would heal while he is in coma."_

 _The doctor lefts after giving him a last glance and left him alone. Damon slowly walked closer to Stefan's bed. He stood beside his brother's body. His hands slowly crept towards Stefan's hand and took hold of it._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

It was something Damon has been doing for years. Taking Stefan's hand in his and rehashing the memories. Damon learned that a truck hit Stefan, as he did not stop at red light. For greater parts of the first years Damon blamed himself, because he knew Stefan only did this to come for him. If he hadn't been calling him to hurry up then maybe he would've been still awake. Slowly that guilt subsided because of his buddy Alaric Saltzman.

Damon and Alaric met at the bar nearly one month after the incident. Ric has also been through hell for greater part of his love life. At first he found out that his wife, Isobel, cheated on him, then she died in a car accident with her lover. Secondly, he fell in love with his best friend, Meredith. But she also died with asthma and suffocation. Lastly, his fiancé, Jo, was killed on the day before the wedding. Her psychopath brother, who also killed everyone in her family, stabbed her. Ric put that asshole in jail and was sentenced to death after 20 years of imprisonment. It happened 7 years ago, but still this type of event is not something you forget and move on. But Ric was still trying, unlike him.

After consuming immeasurable amount of alcohol they started talking in their drunken state. They ended up by the Falls, where they started to share their misery and immediately felt connected to each other in talking things out. Although the morning after that was painful, they didn't forget each other or the fact that they shared their numbers. Today they are stronger than ever and can read each other like a book.

He glanced at the clock to see that it was time for him to leave for work. He placed Stefan's hand back in place and started off to the roads of NYC. They moved there 1 year ago to restart _SRLC_ short for Salvatore Real Estate Agency _,_ which stopped after their father's death. Ric also moved with them as an important member of the company for his talent in business. He stopped the taxi and went towards his chief office building.

The elevator stopped to his floor and he stepped out of it to be welcomed by messy looking Alaric. Clearly he had drunk a lot more than Damon did. His hair was looking like bird nest and his eyes were blood red almost like a zombie.

"You look like hell." Damon said with his lips twitched into a smirk.

"Yeah" he said rubbing his eyes. "Probably because for the lack of sleep in drunken state." He grumbled.

Damon shook his head at him. He then realized it wasn't safe to have a grumbly Ric who also looked like a zombie. "Ok take the day off. Have some rest." He said laughing.

"Are you sure?" he looked at him trying to fight the relieved grin. Damon nodded and he let the grin come out. "Thanks, buddy." With that he started collecting his things.

"By the way, why didn't you feel the need of sleep yesterday?" asked Damon curious about why the hell he didn't just drop dead like he did.

"Well one of my friend and his wife died few days ago in a car accident. So they had to leave their son to someone they could trust." Ric said in a monatomic tone, as he was excited to leave than answer anything.

"So you're the one they trust the most?" Damon arched his eyebrows.

"You sound surprised."

"So you are a dad now?"

"No! A legal guardian of Jeremy Gilbert." He scowled at him. He didn't want Damon to tease him about his age right now.

 _Gilbert,_ Damon thought of someone he met 2 years ago.

"What is his father's name?"

"Grayson Gilbert. Do you know him?" _Yep that rang a bell._

Just like he thought, "Yes. He was Stefan's doctor back in Mystic Falls."

Ric nodded and was about to leave when he turned around and exclaimed. "Oh! We're gonna have a company at the bar today."

"Who?" Damon asked curiously

"Jeremy's sister, _Elena Gilbert."_

* * *

 **Sorry guys I haven't mentioned Elena much in the first chapter. But I promise that the next chapter would entirely be Elena's POV, just how this was of Damon's. On the next chapter Damon would be mentioned a lot too 'cause we can't live without him. Also I would upload the next chapter at June so please have patience. The name of the chapter is a line from the song 'Little do you know' by Alex and Sierra. PLEASE REVIEW blessings, my mistakes and inspiration.**


	2. Come up to meet you

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my very first chapter. As this story is about pain and sorrow I wanted to get over with the cause of pain in the first and second chapter. This chapter is entirely Elena's POV and about what she lost and her feelings. Elena's wounds are still fresh unlike Damon and she's going to have the hardest time. Don't hate me for it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"I can't believe mom and dad did this!" Elena let out a frustrated cry. "How can they give the custody of Jeremy to someone else when their daughter is an independent High School teacher?" Elena said in hysteria.

"Elena, you do realize that the 'someone else' you're talking about is your god-father, Alaric?" said Caroline Forbes, her best friend since she moved to New York for college. She was there when the news of Elena's parent's death came and saw Elena through every rough situation. Elena was forever grateful to Caroline for her support through her tough times. Without her, she didn't know what she would've done.

"I know Care, I have no doubt that Ric would be able to take care of Jeremy, but I wanted to take care of him myself. He is all I have left now." Tears were threatening to come as she said it. She wanted to spend the rest of her time with the only person she had left in her family. She spent five years apart from her family in New York, only visited them once in a year, probably during holidays. However the death of her parents made it different. She had the constant fear that Jeremy also might be taken away without her seeing him one last time.

"It's not like you won't see him at all. I am pretty sure Ric would even allow you to stay with him for days if you want. Even let you take Jeremy with you for sibling bonding. And if you think about it, maybe they had already made Alaric his next legal guardian before you became legal aged and a worker." said the cheery blonde to soothe her BFF.

That made sense; maybe it was done a lot before. Her dad was always the think-ahead one in the family, and Ric, being their godfather was the perfect candidate to take up the responsibility. "But Care I'm scared for him. This would be a huge change for him and I really want to be there for him." She said in a low voice.

"And you will. Plus even if you're parent gave you the custody, I don't think he'll appreciate being around two females. One who is a neurotic control freak bitch and the other is the overprotective big sister, who will watch every single step you take. I think Jeremy can grow up with a male figure to look up to and do all sorts of guy things." She shrugged trying to lighten the mood and it did. But there were still traces of wary. "Why don't you call Ric, then ask him about adjustments. It's 10 PM I'm pretty sure he's up."

Elena wanted to argue but she knew Caroline was right. So she gave up and said "Fine. You're right." she said with a shrug and headed to grab her phone and dialed the number of her Godfather.

" _Hello?"_ said the person in an unsteady tune.

"Hey Ric sorry to disturb you." she said, second-guessing her timing, but what's done is done.

"No it's okay." But his voice said otherwise.

"I just wanted to know if you knew that you are Jeremy's legal guardian." She got it out into the air not beating around the bush.

There was a pin drop silence. _"Yah I knew that your father took my signature for both yours and Jeremy's adoption paper for if they die a long time ago. I just didn't realize that the time has come. Now that you grew up, I guess its just Jeremy then."_ After a few seconds he started again, _"So how are you doing?"_ he asked knowingly.

"As one can expect." she sighed, trying not let her emotions get the best of her. "So Ric I wanted to meet you for talking about Jeremy and all the adjustments if you don't have any problem." She asked through the thickness of her voice.

 _"No not at all. You can come meet me at The Pony Bar in 10th Ave. I'll be there at 8."_ He said wanting to get off the phone and go through the forms about Jeremy that he didn't realize had clogged his email.

"Thanks Ric." She hung up the phone and turned towards Caroline who gave her some sort of a proud smile.

"So I'm going to be out at the bar at eight to make adjustments just like you suggested." She sighed and dropped on the couch.

"Everything's going to be fine, don't worry." Said Caroline. Although Elena knew Caroline would stick by her to help her but she did need someone to understand her in extreme levels and knows the feeling of loss.

* * *

After getting dressed up, Elena left home at 7:50. She called an Uber and drove to the bar. When she reached her destination she paid a friendly wave to the Uber driver and made her way towards the crowded bar. She swung open the door and stepped inside looking for Ric in the mass of heads.

Her eyes finally landed on the sandy blond haired figure and made her way toward him. As she got closer her eyes landed on a raven-haired man, sitting beside him. He wore a leather jacket similar to Ric's and dark blue jeans. His skin was creamy white and his body was definition of perfect. God she didn't even see his face and yet she was turning into a puddle by the masculinity that radiated off of him.

She arrived to their table and was silent for while. Unable to say anything she cleared her throat that made both of them turn their head towards her. She slightly gasped when she saw the gorgeous face making him more like a Greek god. His perfectly sculpted face with rose coloured lips and intense blue eyes. However she could see the same thing in his eyes which she sees every morning in the mirror. _Pain_.

Alaric interrupted her as he got up from the chair and pulled her in his embrace. "Hey Elena. It's so nice to see you." Ric was always considered as a family and she used to go to him if she had any troubles with college and needed career advice. In New York, Ric was the closest thing to her as a family.

"It's nice meeting you too. After all it's been awhile since the funeral," she said as she pulled out of his embrace. Once again her eyes found its way to the blue one's and made eye contact with him. His lips were curved into a sexy smirk as he watched her and saw her chocolate orbs.

Ric interrupted them once again as he spoke. "So Elena, I'll like you to meet my best friend and boss Damon Salvatore." Then he turned towards Damon and said "Damon, meet Elena." It was a very Classic introduction on Ric's part.

 _Salvatore, as in SRLA. Where Ric worked_. Elena thought _._

He got off from the tool and moved towards her. He pulled out his hands towards her for a handshake, "Pleasure meeting you Elena." _God even his voice sent butterflies all over my stomach._ His voice was so velvety and manly.

She reached for his hand into the handshake. As the skins touched more butterflies started to form in her stomach. She replied with a sweet smile on her face, "Glad to meet you Mr. Salvatore."

"Call me, Damon please. I don't like being referred to as Mr. Salvatore outside of work." He continued to smirk playfully.

"Okay, Damon." She smiled ear to ear.

At that moment she knew that this person is someone she felt connected to. She also wanted to know the reason for his eyes to reflect her pain. This might be their first meet but they certainly would meet again.

* * *

 **Yes! The second chapter is up a lot sooner than expected. I just figured out that I still had some time left. So I thought why not? As for the next chapter I don't know when I'll be available to write it. The name of this chapter is from the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Hope you liked the chapter and review please so that I can get your love for my story so far. Thank you.**


	3. Every time we touch

**I'm back! Finally exams are over and I feel so free. However the results might be depressing…. Anyway let's get back to the thing you readers are longing for. This starts as a conversation between Alaric and Elena. Ends with words shared between Damon and Elena. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Ok, Ric I think it is time for us to discuss how to handle Jeremy.'' Elena said when she managed to move her eyes from Damon and recall the purpose of this meeting.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?'' asked Ric. His face clearly didn't hide his nervousness. He definitely didn't want to deal with sister-zilla. He sure as hell was nervous with Jeremy.

Sensing it was a family matter, Damon discreetly slipped up from his chair and decided to leave and give them some moment. He was about to take a 180 turn when Ric cried out, ''Hey where are you going?'' His tone made it obvious that he didn't know what was coming for him and wanted Damon for moral support. Although the rational part of him knew it was highly unlikely.

"I forgot something home, I'll be right back.'' He nodded at Elena was looking at him and she smiled. When she turned back to face Alaric, he was giving Damon a look. _I'll catch up with you,_ Damon mouthed towards Alaric who clearly understood what he was trying to do and let out a sigh of defeat.

"So where were we?'' He turned towards Elena as soon as Damon made his way out. He figured the faster the better.

"Ric, do you have any problems regarding Jeremy?" Elena asked warily, for Alaric looked like he wasn't quite ready.

"No…why will I have a problem?" He said far too quickly. Elena raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"So you really have no problem?" Her voice held a certain edge that could be called as teasing.

"Yes. No. I don't know." he sighed. "It's all new to me." he rubbed his face. "I just don't want to let your father down."

"It's okay Ric. I believe in you. I know you'll be great despite the fact that this might put a drastic change in your life-style. Listing the fact that you've been living alone for so long."

"It's not about being alone. I have Damon with me." He blurted out. "We've been together all this years." He was completely oblivious to how he sounded.

"So you are with Damon?'' She tried to hide the disappointment and flashed a fake smile.

"Yeah I spend my working hours serving him, then have drinks over here, talk about our day even after we spend most time together. Then if one of us is too drunk to even stand up the sober one takes him to his home. And if we are equally drunk Damon's driver, does the hard work." He kept on blabbering.

Elena couldn't help but grow disappointed at the thought of Damon being _gay._ She was so attracted to him. The quote about all cute men being married or gay occurred in her head.

"I'm happy for you Ric. I know you have a quite depressing history with women. So I guess I saw that coming.'' Her words were confusing Alaric. He didn't object so she went on saying. "I'm glad you found the depth of your sexuality and finally found Damon."

Alaric's eye got so big as if he saw a ghost. "WHAT! You thought I was in a relationship with Damon?! That's by far the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." He shook his head in disgust even thinking about something like that. He wanted to wash his brain with bleach.

Blood crept through the vein of her cheeks in utter embarrassment. How can she make a fool out of herself like that? "Sorry. I... I thought when you said that you're with him I assumed that in a relationship way not in a bromance way." Elena stammered when she said that. She knew in the future she would laugh about it. However now she was red with what she assumed. Even though she was slightly relieved that Damon was not gay.

"I hate to admit, but you're not the first person who came to this conclusion." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Damon blames me for this. He says that I make it sound like that. I think the bastard is right." He said then stared at Elena whose cheeks were still red. "Okay enough about me let's get back to Jeremy.'' He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "So as I was saying, I think you'll be good. But if you face any problems, just tell me. I want to have some sort of responsibility towards him as his big sister."

"Sure, you could be my partner in the Upbringing of Jeremy Gilbert." He made her laugh with his goofiness. "But seriously though. You have the key to come at my place whenever you want. I have a spare bedroom you can have if you want to stay over and spend hell lot of a time with your brother."

"That won't be necessary. I just want a daily update about him and yeah maybe take him away for weekends or sibling bonding." She shrugged.

"I can't believe your even asking permission for all this. The door is always open."

"Thanks Ric. You have no idea how deeply that satisfies me after everything." Elena gave him a heart-warming smile and let out a sigh of relief. "You and Caroline seem to be the only people that makes me feel alright when everything is messed up."

"Me and Caroline only? What about your boyfriend, Liam?" Ric was astonished when he didn't hear Liam's name. It's boyfriend duty to comfort his girl in the time of despair.

"Broke up when he said _he can't do this.''_ She hissed.

Ric was about to respond with an outraged comment of what a jackass he was but a shrill noise of his phone stopped him. "Yes? Oh okay I'll be there." He turned towards Elena with an annoyed expression. "Sorry I have to get back to my home. Apparently there is an important email I have to go check. It was really nice to see you." He said hurriedly.

"It was nice to see you too. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you soon, Elena." he proceeded towards the exit.

Just when he was about to leave Elena called out, "Ric!'' he turned around to face her. "No offense, but can you drink much less than usual as Jeremy would be around?''

Ric didn't think about it before. He completely forgot that he couldn't drink heavily when a teenager occupies his house. However it was too late to think so he replied, "Okay."

"Great. See you soon." After Ric left Elena wanted to go back to the bar and have some drinks so that she could feel a bit free from the trauma.

* * *

When Damon made his way back to the bar he didn't notice Ric's car was gone. He half expected to see Ric drinking all alone, but never did he expect to see the brunette who haunted his heart from the moment he looked at her.

 _What is happening to me? I've never felt like this before. What is it about her that drags me to her? What is the thing she possesses which no other women ever did? Is it her beauty? Or is it the warmth of her heart displayed on her face? Or is it just I?_ With these jumbled thoughts in his head he approached her with his famous smirk.

"I see Ric's not here. Mind if I join?" he asked her politely like a gentleman.

"No. Not at all." She said with a polite smile then went back to her drink.

"So where is the old friend of mine?" he looked around slightly to see if Ric was there.

"He had something urgent to do at home so he called off. I just decided to stay longer and have shots." Her tone reflected sadness and still looking at her drink.

"So Miss Gilbert, I hear my buddy would become a guardian soon." Damon said trying to make a conversation with Elena. He wanted her to open up for some reason. Like she had a lot of things stored for him.

"You heard right. Maybe you guys would have some difficulties to rare up a teenager." Elena had a grin on her face as she told him.

"What? No I will not rare up a teenager. That's for Ric." He scoffed. He had many years in front of him before raring up anything.

"Well from what I heard you guys barely leaves each other's side. So I'm guessing you'll be around Jeremy just as much as Ric would be."

"Oh! That bastard exaggerates too much. I bet you guessed that I am gay and have a relationship with him."

Elena's cheek turned red and she let out a low chuckle thinking how much they knew each other. "You could say that."

"What about you? Will you be around?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. More than often." Elena looked up to meet his eyes and they interlocked.

"So Elena, can I call you Elena?'' he asked politely. Elena nodded gave a hearty smile. "Tell me about you. Where you work? Where you stay? Your hobby? Anything you would like me to know about you?"

"To answer your questions respectively, I work as an English literature teacher in a high school. This is my first year as a teacher. I live with my best friend at a condo in Brooklyn. My hobby is reading and writing. I know it's kind of boring but not for me. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Damon said curling up his lips.

"Where you work, stay and what is your hobby?"

"I work as the CEO of Salvatore and Co. carrying out my father's work after my parent's death.''

"I'm sorry about your parents." Elena said with an understanding look. She also lost her parent recently and knew exactly how it felt.

"It was two years ago." When Damon said it he tried hard not to remember it and ruin the moment.

"Still they were your parents. At the end of the day when you realize you can't see them anymore, it will always…hurt." It was like her words carried some sort of spell and immediately Damon felt something lively. He looked right into the chocolate brown eyes and found deep source of understanding. He was getting the warm feeling of the heart, which he didn't feel in years. He wanted know her more and spend more time with her.

"Okay enough about this, let's get back to the questions I need to answer respectively." He teased, "I also live in a penthouse in Brooklyn with my brother. My hobby is singing and playing piano.''

"So one of the youngest and best businessmen who also happen to be a singer and pianist, I have to say you're a man of many talents."

"That I am." Damon said cockily.

"So how often do you sing?" Elena might be a bad singer but she was eager to know about his singing for some reason. Maybe she wanted know about him too.

"I always used to sing with my brother. However when he went to coma I stopped singing."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." She was surprised to hear that out of the blue. Surely he didn't deserve any of these. "What happened?"

"Car accident. Your father said that he escaped death, but he won't wake up until he is healed, which can take years."

"My father?'' Elena didn't have any idea how her father was involved. Sure she knew he was a trauma surgeon.

"Yep. He was Stefan's doctor."

"Oh." This was all she could say.

Damon knew if they went on talking about him it would not create a happy atmosphere around them. So he turned the table. "So literature, let me guess Shakespeare is what you teach." He looked up at Elena, who nodded her head. "And the story is Romeo and Juliet. Am I right?

"No. Not 'Romeo and Juliet'. 'The Merchant of Venice' is what I teach."

"Poor souls." Damon muttered enough for Elena to listen.

"Hey it is not that bad… It might be a little boring." She said softly at the end.

"A little boring? I used to get punished everyday for sleeping in the class because of this story." He started chuckling and so did Elena. Damon didn't notice Elena's hand on the table and unconsciously placed his hand above hers. They both felt the tingles and looked up at each other. Their hands remained like this as they intensely stared at each other and got closer. When they were a mere inch away Elena's phone began to ring. _Damn it_. They both internally cursed. Elena brought out her phone to see Caroline calling. She also noticed the time and she was really late for home. No wonder why Caroline was calling her. Time passed so quickly with Damon.

She turned towards Damon. "Sorry. It's my best friend."

Damon nodded and she picked up her phone. "Hello Caroline."

" _Elena Gilbert, where are you?"_

"Sorry I lost the track of time. I'm coming."

" _You better."_ With that she hung up the phone.

Elena let out a sigh and looked at Damon. "I should go. It is pretty late."

"You had four shots. I can drop you. I didn't have any drink today." There was no way in hell he would let her go alone to her condo in this state.

"I'll be fine. I'll call a Uber."

"I insist. Ric would kill me if he finds out I let you go out alone. Also I want to make sure if you reached there safely. Now come on."

Before Elena could protest Damon led her to his car and opened the passenger seat. She slowly entered the car. She actually felt it was really nice of him to drive her safely to her place and smile curved her lips. Damon noticed the smile and he himself smirked. They drove the rest of the route in comfortable silence.

When she reached her place Damon again got up from his seat and walked to open her side of the door. She got up from the car and faced Damon. "It was nice to meet you Damon. I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Damon didn't know what to do. He was craving for something. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her on the side of her cheek. "See you soon, Elena."

Elena was frozen at her place. Goosebumps was all over her body as his lip grazed her skin. Damon was leaving and went inside the car. Once he was inside she mumbled, "See you soon, Damon."

She went upstairs to her condo. She knew she had a lot of explanations to give Caroline for being late. As she opened the door and stepped, she immediately faced a frustrated Caroline.

"Elena Gilbert why are you so late? Why did a hottie drop you instead of Ric? And don't tell me that was Ric, cause I know how he looks. Now more important question is who is the hottie and why the hell did he kiss you?" She continued her ramble without in taking any oxygen.

 _Here we go…_

* * *

 **Please tell me about how you felt about the conversations. Tell which made you happier, the Ric and Elena's conversation or Damon and Elena's conversation. Who am I kidding? I tried to make them as realistic and lively as I could. Please tell me if there is any flaws or confusion. If there is write it on the review so I could explain it to you in PM. The song I used for the title is 'Every time we touch' by Cassandra. Next chapter would be up soon where Jeremy will make his grand entrance and more of Delena.**


	4. Can't stop thinking about you

**Hi guys! I am back with another chapter you can say it is pretty soon. That's because I have nothing better to do than reading fanfiction and writing fanfiction (Not that I'm complaining). Hope you enjoy this chapter. During this short period I decided to bring out two more TVD characters with Jeremy. See if you are a bit surprised or not surprised at all.**

* * *

"Caroline, calm down." Elena tried her best to soothe Caroline. This is not how Caroline behaves when she arrives at home. Usually she would be a bubbly blond who would ask for some 'juicy details' as she calls it after seeing her with someone or the reason for her late arrival with snarky comments. Something happened while she was gone. Something was definitely up.

"Sorry Elena, but it's 12 AM. You are never this late. When you did come back I was in the balcony clearing my mind when I saw the car pulled into the parking lot, which wasn't yours. Then the hottie comes to your side and opens the door, he kisses you..." She was going on bubbling, but Elena cut her off.

"Caroline, breathe." She told her and she took a huge gulp and breathed out. "What's up with you? You were fine when I left." She started eyeing Caroline and saw that she was nervously biting her lips like she had a lot to say. "Something is definitely wrong. Spill." Elena demanded.

Caroline sighed and started. "Okay since you know me so well, here it is." She cleared her throat and started. "I got the project of the Lieutenant wedding."

"Oh my god Care! I'm so happy for you." She smiled ear to ear and hugged her. "I still don't understand why you are freaking out." Caroline was one of the most famous organizers in New York. Her company Celebration Diaries has been planning parties for two decades. It was passed from generations after generations and now Caroline was its owner and even the most hard-working employee. This project was about the Lieutenant family, which was a strong political family. Their only son, Peter Lieutenant was about to get married and they wanted it to be the most graceful wedding.

"Yeah, it's because you don't know how much pressure there is. Everything needs to be perfect."  
"I'm sure you'll nail it." Elena said excited for her best friend.

"That's not the only thing that is freaking me out. There's more." Caroline said very seriously. "Bonnie is coming from LA." _This isn't a bad news it's great news._

"It's a gr…" She was about to say what she thought but Caroline cut her off.

"With her husband and their daughter." Caroline stared up to watch Elena's wide eye and gapped mouth.

"Enzo and Lucy are coming too?'' Elena asked and Caroline nodded.

"Sorry Elena, but I couldn't deny her. We are going to see her after a long time I was so excited. I didn't know how to deny her so I said there wouldn't be any problem. However now if I think about it there won't be enough rooms." Caroline was feeling guilty. Now one of them has to find another place to live. Their condo had two rooms. One Elena's and one Caroline's and both of them were very private person. If Bonnie comes with them, she, Enzo and Lucy can manage in one room.

"We can book them a hotel nearby." Elena suggested.

"Elena they're coming here for 2 months. Even the cheapest hotel in New York costs $20 per night. And Bonnie is a classy person, she'll never come to meet us again." Caroline was in hysteria.

"Does she know that we only have two bedrooms?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

Caroline looked at her guiltily. "I forgot to tell her."

"We will figure it out." Elena sighed was thinking about where she could stay. Sure the couch was bit comfortable. Or maybe she could ask Ric. "I'll stay over at Ric's." She said.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"I mean he did say the door to the spare bedroom is open for me." As soon as the words left her mouth, extreme relief took over Caroline's features.

"Thank god for Ric." She muttered.

"Is there anymore crises I need to hear about?" Elena looked at her best friend for confirmation and saw her hesitate.

She hesitated for a while before she finally spoke up. "Jeremy is bringing his girlfriend with him tomorrow." She spoke quickly enough but Elena caught it.

"WHAT!" _For real!_

* * *

Damon walked inside his house silently. For the first time in a very long period of time he wasn't drunk when he passed through the threshold. He completely forgot about his past in the moment and only one person was in his mind. But why? _Yeah right, because you're turning into a lovesick fool._ Damon was not keen about this feeling but in the same time it was making him smile. Thinking about Elena was making him smile.

He didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to kiss her. She could've been dating someone or wasn't quite happy about his move. However something told him that she didn't mind. He was wildly attracted to her for some reason and he was certain whether to explore it or not.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill noise of his phone. He took it out and saw the caller ID. It was Ric, calling him at 1AM. _Why wasn't he surprised?_

"Hey Ric! Isn't it too early to call?" He said sarcastically.

" _Damon! My buddy! My savior!_ " _Oh god. He is drunk._

"Okay Ric, where are you?" He did not waste his time asking, being the responsible friend he is.

" _Home I think."_ Ric let out a giggle, which would've been cute if he was a girl. "Will you come, please?"

He shook his head but said, "I'm coming in five minutes." He hanged up the phone and rushed towards his car. It was partly to stop Ric from getting anymore drunk and mostly to see if he is too drunk to recognize his home and is actually somewhere else.

Five minutes later he reached Ric's apartment and rushed to the elevator. Ric's penthouse was at the top floor. As he entered he saw Ric with a glass in his hand and an almost finished bottle off bourbon on the table. "Someone's gonna get up with a crushed brain tomorrow." Damon mumbled softly.

"Damon! I'm glad you decided to join the old man, who now by the way has to take care of two horny teenagers at the age of forty. Cheers to me!" He raised the glass above in the air and took a huge gulp.

"I hate to break it to you, but you are kind of old." Ric gave him a death glare. Damon was trying hard to suppress his laughter at the image Ric presented him with. _So much for being a good friend._ Then he recalled Ric saying 'two horny teenagers.' "Okay I know one is coming tomorrow. Whose the second one?"

"Jeremy fucking Gilbert decided to bring his girlfriend with him. Clearly that boy lost his virginity to her and discovered the boundaries with his second mind. He even wrote in the message that and I quote, 'we don't need an extra bedroom. We are more than willing to share a bed.' I never signed up for that. I signed up for a cute little 8 year old. " It became impossible for Damon to not laugh at that. He began imagining Ric's face when he would have to go through the process of handling two horny teenagers. "Elena is so going to kill him. I think she got the mail even before I did. Why didn't she inform me?"

"Probably because she didn't get enough time to see it." Damon said back.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was with her." After he said it Ric was eyeing him with a familiar look. He was trying to read him. "What? I went back to the bar looking for you, but she was sitting there alone instead. We talked and then lost track of time. It was too late so I decided to drive her home as I didn't have any drink and she had four. And that was about fifteen minutes ago."

"You're completely smitten by her." That was the only thing Ric said after listening to him.

"What? No I'm not."

"You are as into her just like she is into you." Ric was so drunk he didn't know what he was saying.

"How do you know that?'' Damon threw his own words on his face.

"When she thought you are gay her face lost it's fair. When I told her you were not, light came back in her stare. Correct me if I'm wrong my friend, but I think love is in the air." Damon had to admire Ric's poetry skills even when he was drunk. But what he said didn't stop making him feel like a schoolboy.

"Ric you are drunk. Get up and go to bed." Damon demanded trying to hide his blushing façade.

"Damon…" Ric whined.

"Ric…" Damon raised his voice.

"Fine dad."

"Get a mirror." Damon scoffed.

* * *

Elena woke up as her alarm started to buzz. It was Saturday 8 o'clock. After 1 hour her brother's flight would land from Richmond to New York and she has to get ready for that. However she sure as hell wasn't ready to meet the woman who deflowered her 17-year-old brother.

Jeremy called the second he woke up after having sex for the first time. That's because Elena thought it would be a good idea for her brother to be completely open with her. It's safe to say he opened up too much.

She got up from the bed and ran towards the shower. Spending ten minutes in the shower, she quickly blow dried her hair. Then she brushed her hair and let the curves fall over her shoulder. She fit herself into a casual pink t-shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. When she got out from the room she saw Caroline humming and making breakfast.

"Oh Elena, would you have breakfast now or after picking Jeremy up?" Caroline asked once she heard Elena coming.

"After picking Jeremy we would go to Ric's place. So I don't think I'll be having breakfast here. But I'll call you." Elena said while wearing her shoes. She turned toward Caroline and bid her goodbye and grabbed her car keys. When she got near her car she decided to call Ric.

Damon woke up after he heard the apple ringtone of Ric's phone. He didn't realize when he fell asleep in the couch. He leaned forward and grabbed his phone. Ric probably left his phone the couch. He saw that Elena's name written on the caller ID. Then he remembered that Ric was supposed to be at the airport by 15 minutes. He sat up upright and quickly he picked up the phone.

"Hello Elena." He said in his sleep-laced voice.

" _Ric is that you?"_

"No I'm Damon. Remember the guy you met at the bar." He stood up from the couch and went to look for his phone and keys.

" _Of course I remember_." In her tune he could feel her smiling. _Bravo. "Damon can you give the phone to Ric."_

"That might be a problem.'' Damon knew Ric would be in no form of driving. He would be having a great hangover for finishing a bottle of bourbon.

" _Why?"_ he could sense the panic in her voice.

"He drank almost a bottle of bourbon last night."

" _Oh god."_ She was muttering.

"Don't worry I'm coming." He hung up to wash his face, then took his phone and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

Elena parked her car and went inside the JFK Airport. She was feeling nervous and happy at the same time. Her brother was moving to New York City and she could see him whenever she desired. What made her nervous was the fact that how would Jeremy cope up here. He is a small town boy and there would be serious complications that she faced when she first came to New York. What if he doesn't want to stay here? What if he wants to go back? These questions lingered in the back of her head. Now Ric's absence was additional. She had no idea how she could take so many luggage in one car. Although Damon did say he was coming. Why would he come to pick up someone he barely knew?

Elena was sitting in the airport bench waiting for Jeremy. His plane would board in five minutes. Suddenly she felt a hand above her shoulder. She turned around to see the mesmerizing blue eyes. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He might have stayed with Ric after learning he drank too much. No wonder why Ric appreciates him so much.

"Hey.'' Damon said in his velvety voice.

"Hey you came." Elena asked. She was still unsure whether he'd come.

"I said I would didn't I?" She smiled and moved toward the left end of the bench and patted the empty space telling Damon to sit. He took the seat without hesitation and his famous smirk was present in his face. They remained silent for some time waiting for Jeremy's plane to land. Then something caught Elena's attention. "Damon."

"Yes." His blue eyes again got her attention.

"Why did Alaric drink too much last night?" Elena asked out of curiosity. She wanted to know that why he drank so much even after the conversation about reducing alcohol.

"Ric always drinks too much. Alcohol is practically his girlfriend." Damon lied knowing that the true reason might upset Elena.

"But I told him last night to drink less in presence of Jeremy." Before Damon could say something the voice on the microphone indicated that Jeremy's plane landed.

"Elena I have to ask you something?" Damon was stammering not knowing how she'll react.

"Shoot."

"Were we supposed to go at Ric's place or your place?"

"Ric's." she was saying absent-mindedly.

"Elena, Ric would be having a serious hangover and I don't think you want Jeremy to know that."

The last part caught her attention and she faced Damon "What am I going to do?"

"Why don't we go to your house first? You will hangout together until noon. By then Ric should be awake. When he calls me I'll tell you; then you can take Jeremy to his place where he can stay." When he finished telling his schemes he saw Elena give out a sigh in relief.

"God you're a savior. Sounds great." She then moved her attention towards the newly made crowd of people who made their way. Out of them Elena's eyes fell on the brown haired and brown-eyed boy similar to hers. "Jeremy!" She shouted and started to wave her hand, which caught his attention.

"Elena!" He quickly made his way towards his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"You made it!" Elena exclaimed still clinging to his brother.

"I can't believe I'm finally moving to New York City." He pulled out of her embrace and his eyes began to search for someone. "Where is Ric?"

Elena's eyes turned towards Damon for help. "He has some errands at his house." Damon said and turned towards Jeremy.

"You are?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon held out his hand and Jeremy took it.

"Let me guess, Elena's boyfriend." He asked grinning. Elena gave him a look that corrected his statement.

"No." said Damon, trying to act nonchalant.

"We are not together." Elena exclaimed and cleared her throat. _Awkward._

"I'm Ric's friend. As he couldn't come I volunteered to help."

"Well nice to meet you anyway."

"I think you guys would go along pretty well since Damon and Alaric is inseparable." Elena said with a grin. She knew that both Alaric and Damon would take care of Jeremy.

Behind Jeremy another figure was standing. Elena didn't notice her at first then her eyes fixated hers. Following Elena's eye-line Jeremy saw his girlfriend standing quietly behind him.

"Oh Anna, meet Elena, my sister. Elena, meet Anna, my girlfriend and the love of my life." _Easy there Romeo_. Thought Damon. For him the 'knowing when you meet your soul-mate' thing only happened in books. And this kid was only 16, barely knowing the harshness of love and it's ability to take everything away.

"Come on Elena lets go. I'm seriously starving." Said Jeremy. Right they were supposed to have breakfast at Ric's place. Now that Ric is having a hangover she has to do something. She quickly took out her phone and sent a message to Caroline:

 _ **Change of plans. Can you make breakfast for 4 more people including me? -E**_

 _ **Sure. Is every thing all right? -C**_

 _ **Long story. I'll tell when I get home. -E**_

She turned to face the trio standing. "Let's go."

* * *

When they finally reached their car they decided that Elena would take Jeremy and Anna in her car and Damon would take the entire luggage. Damon wanted to go to Ric's place with the luggage but Elena insisted him to join them in breakfast. Both the cars would then come at Elena's place. After 30 minutes they reached at her place.

"Is this Ric's place?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"No it's mine.''

"I thought we were going to his place?"

"Well Ric has some problem in home and also I wanted to spend some quality time with my brother at my place. Caroline would be thrilled to meet you." Elena said as she finally parked the car. Damon also arrived right after them. He parked his car and got out from it. Then made his way towards them making slight eye contacts with Elena whenever he got the chance.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jeremy asked breaking their eye contact.

"Yeah let's go." Elena replied. She stared back at Damon before making her way to the condo.

When they reached the entrance of her condo, the smell of bacon was lingering in the air. She took out her keys and opened the door. She entered her apartment along with the three people following her. And gestured them to the living room. Caroline made her way after sometime to greet them, wearing an apron.

"Hey Jer. It's so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Caroline.''

"Well breakfast is just served and…" she stopped at mid-sentence and was staring wide eyed beside Elena. Elena also turned around to see Damon was the one sitting beside her. "Oh my god!" Caroline shouted. "Aren't you the hot guy who dropped her last night?!" _Damn Caroline and her bluntness._

 _Could this get anymore awkward?_

* * *

 **So tell me what you think on the review. The previous chapters and this chapter also might have some grammatical mistakes so please can you ignore them? In this chapter there is a hint about what Damon thinks about love. In the next chapter there might be some more clues. Please suggest ideas. The next chapter should be updated in no time. The song 'Unbreakable' by Jamie Scott inspired the title of this chapter. This song was used in TVD 6x06 during a Steroline and Delena scene.**


	5. It's you they add up to

**Hi I'm back! Sorry I couldn't upload it earlier as I recently became really lazy. Also I was reading a very amazing TVD style fanfiction called 'A Women's Worth' by Cher Sue. It will start where we left out. However I'm very confused with Caroline. I ship her with both Klaus and Stefan. If you are a bit confused by how I can bring Stefan and Caroline together, just remember that Stefan will rise. So please help me.**

"Oh my god! Aren't you the hot guy who dropped her last night?!" The petite blonde squealed. Damon was utterly speechless when he heard it. Not in a good way. He was confused about how to respond. His gaze shifted to Elena who was turned into 10 shades of red.

"Um…I guess so." He let out a nervous chuckle. His old cocky self would've found it pretty intriguing. However he had changed under the complications of life.

"Not now Caroline." Finally Elena spoke up. "This is Damon Salvatore, Ric's best friend and boss." At the last word he glanced at her. It was unnecessary to bring out the fact that Ric works under him.

"Wait so you are Ric's boss too. I can say Ric has a really good method of making his boss his best friend." Jeremy interrupted them.

"Actually Ric was my friend before I even took over this company." He said. "We met in Mystic Falls and became friends. Then I knew his business skills so I offered him to join me in New York." He said.

"So you are from Mystic Falls?" Elena asked him.

"Yes. Born and raised." Damon answered with a smirk.

"Okay breakfast time. Elena, would you mind helping me?" The bubbly blond rose from the chair tugging Elena with her.

"Yeah sure."

Damon was watching Elena going inside the kitchen, who looked at him before parting. His thoughts were filled with her. But he was snapped out of them by weird muffling sounds. He turned around only to find Jeremy shoving his tongue inside Anna's throat. _I'm going to puke._

 _ **Meanwhile in the kitchen:**_

When they reached the kitchen she saw that everything was already settled in the dining table. Caroline only wanted to talk to her in privacy.

"Damn girl, you finally found the golden egg." Caroline squealed softly in excitement. She always acts like a cupid and tries to mingle Elena with every attractive man, who seems interested in Elena.

"What are you talking about?" Elena is sometimes really confused about what Caroline tries to say. However she knew what her friend meant this time but decided to not response accordingly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Damon!" she hissed.

"What about him?" She was trying to avoid eye contact with Caroline.

"Seriously Elena. You like him and he likes you. When a guy likes a girl and vice versa, they take a step."

"Caroline, I just met him yesterday. How do you know that he likes me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and replied, "Elena he barely kept his eyes off of you. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him clears everything. Then there is the chemistry between you two that lights the entire room." _Oh god dramatic Caroline is here._ "You guys would be perfection."

"No offense Care, but you told the same about Liam and every other ex-boyfriend of mine."

"Yeah I agree. However you tell me, do you feel different about him, or is it the same way you felt about others?" Elena didn't know how she feels about him. Sure being around him makes her feel comfortable, warms up her heart and makes it beat faster. Also the fact that he is probably the most handsome man she laid eyes on. Another thing that drags her to him is the mystery of his past and she has the urge to comfort him.

"Yes Caroline, I agree he is different, that's why I want to be his friend for now. I want to know him better, understand him and see if he understands me too."

"But Elena, how can you want to be only friend with a person who is hot, rich, generous, intelligent and polite. He sure as hell would be awesome in bed."

"Caroline!" Elena finally managed to stop her. "I'm calling them. They are practically starving now." She leaves the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief.

When she comes back to the living room she finds the public display of affections shared between Jeremy and Anna, while Damon desperately tries to ignore them by reading fashion magazine. However the moans and sound of lips moving were impossible to ignore.

She cleared her throat to catch attention. Damon turns around instantly towards Elena, but they continued to make out ignoring every one. Then Elena clapped her hand and called Jeremy. This finally caused them to look up and meet Damon and Elena standing. "Breakfast is ready."

They stood up and walked towards the dining table where everything is settled. Both Jeremy and Anna had a faint shade of red in their cheeks. They finally settled in the table with Damon opposite to Elena and next to Anna and Elena sat beside Jeremy. Caroline then joined them and was eyeing both Damon and Elena. No one was speaking because of awkwardness. Elena normally would have started a conversation with Jeremy, but seeing him sucking faces she could not remember what to talk about. She would have also started a conversation with Damon; however with Caroline gazing at them like nosy bitch, she also couldn't bring herself to speak up.

Damon on the other hand, had a very familiar situation. He couldn't talk to Elena because Blondie was staring at them like a hawk. He also wanted to start a conversation with Jeremy and bond with him. Jeremy and Anna were too shameful to speak. However that didn't stop them from making googly eyes to each other. Sensing the awkward silence Caroline decided to make a move. Her concentration moved towards Damon. She remembered that they haven't been properly introduced.

"So Damon Salvatore," Everybody snapped towards her. Damon lifted his eyes to gaze up to her. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I don't usually make my first impression as a blunt idiot, but I'm Caroline."

"I appreciate your apology Caroline and I hope we would know each other even more seeing me and Elena would be pretty close friend hopefully. Right Elena?" Elena nodded her head. She was so happy to know that he considers her as a 'pretty close friends' just like she wished. But she can't help but feel giddy about what would happen if she were more than his friend.

"I thought you said you guys were only friends?" Jeremy interfered with a weird question.

"We _are_ just friends." Elena replied.

"No you were just friends 40 minutes ago in the airport. Now you're close friends. I bet in the next week, you guys will be too close for me to imagine." He concluded.

"Seriously Jeremy." Elena glared at him.

"What? It's not impossible right? Well it is impossible to breath with the sexual tension in the air." _Great. Nosy best friend stops and annoying brother begins._

"It's nice to see that Elena and I are going to get topic of the year trophy." This is how the rest of the breakfast time was spent. Making jokes, laughing and teasing each other. When they finished their breakfast, they all made their way to the living room and continued their motion.

"So Damon, what are you interested in besides business? Please tell me its art." Jeremy asked him. They were bonding very well. Jeremy was taking pleasure telling all embarrassing story to him about Elena.

"If you are talking about hobbies, then I'm sad to say it's not art but music." Damon said in a low-tone which appeared a bit sad. Elena immediately remembered their conversation about his hobby, music, and that he doesn't sing or play anymore after his brother's misfortune.

"OH! I love music too. Come on Damon sing something for us." Caroline beamed. Elena instantly glanced in Damon's direction and saw him flinch.

"Sorry, but I haven't sung or played since two years."

"Why? If it is your hobby then you should always do it on daily basis." Jeremy blurted out.

"It's kind of personal." Damon was trying his best to keep the undesirable pit to himself.

"Oh come on! You can't just…" Caroline was about to make it harder but Elena stepped in.

"It's okay Damon. You don't have to sing if you don't want to." She had to stop it; otherwise he had to listen to the horrendous Caroline-style lecture.

"But…"

"Caroline, why don't you sing?" Caroline met her eyes. Elena widened her as to indicate to keep quiet.

"Okay!" the blond started clapped her hands and stood in the sofa.

Damon was looking at her with clear admiration and adoration. Elena was smiling at the blond, but her eyes shifted towards him and their eyes met. Damon mouthed 'thank you' to Elena while Elena mouthed 'no problem'. However their eyes were still fixated.

The tore their eyes apart when they heard Caroline clear her throat. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to sing _._ " _Duh._ She started the music from the phone that was connected to a speaker and started to sing.

 _ **Do you recall, not long ago**_

 _ **We would walk on the sidewalk**_

 _ **Innocent, remember?**_

 _ **All we did was care for each other**_

 _ **But the night was warm**_

 _ **We were bold and young**_

 _ **All around the wind blows**_

 _ **We would only hold on to let go.**_

The moment the beat started to join the music, Jeremy started to sing along with Anna. Elena couldn't bring herself to sing as she thought of herself as the worst singer. She took a look at Damon and saw that he had a smirk on his face and looked at her in amusement.

 _ **Blow kiss; fire a gun**_

 _ **We need someone to lean on**_

 _ **Blow kiss; fire a gun**_

 _ **All we need is somebody to lean on.**_

When the exclusive music broke, Jeremy, Anna and Caroline were all on the floor doing crazy dance, then Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and she started to dance along with them. Damon was watching them dance and the way Elena was dancing it was hard for him to not go and hold her waist. His daydream was interrupted by the noise of his phone. He looked at the caller ID and was thrilled to see it was the man he almost forgot about. He excused himself and went to the hallway, which leads to two bedrooms.

"Look who's finally awake." Damon playfully said.

"Damon I royally fucked things up! I was supposed to pick up Jeremy from the airport with Elena! She probably won't let Jeremy ever live here! I failed Grayson! God this headache won't stop! Argh!" There were non-English languages and curses heard from the other side of the phone. Also the music was going wild in the living room. Then again Ric's voice was heard. "Are you at the party?! Damon I practically think that my head is breaking and you're enjoying a freaking party?! Where the hell are you?" Ric was almost shouting. He can't blame him; it was the headache that was driving him insane.

"For the record I'm not in a party exactly. I'm in Elena's house. Elena called you this morning when you were motionlessly having a slumber to sleep off the hangover. If I had awoken you, then Elena would have killed you, by seeing the beautiful and glowing hangover face of yours. Sorry if I over stepped my boundaries by helping Elena pick up Jeremy and take him and his girlfriend's luggage! Now get your ass out of the bed take the aspirin from the bedside drawer. We'll be there in one hour, so freshen up before we get there." Damon was huffing and puffing after giving an earful to Ric. He suddenly felt someone's presence behind him. He whirled around to see Elena's presence me. "What are you doing here?" _Stupid question. It is her house and she can be anywhere she wants, dumbass._

"Well you suddenly disappeared and as a worthy host I had to look for you." She said playfully and walking towards him. Damon had a slight smirk upon seeing her. When he was face to face with her, he could see the adorable smile replaced by a concerned façade. "Was that Ric?" She asked Damon.

"Yep. I told him that we would arrive there in one hour." Damon was about to get back, but Elena stopped him. Damon stared at her eyes and could see a shade of worry on the beautiful brown orbs.

"Damon, why did Ric get drunk?" Elena asked Damon knowing that he knew the answer. "Don't tell me he always gets drunk. I can't believe that he would get drunk after I told him not to." Elena crossed her arms over her chest and was staring deep inside his ocean blue eyes with her bambi eyes.

Damon knew that he had no other options but to disclose the stupid reason for his buddy to get drunk. "Before I say anything just remember that Ric maybe the oldest but he can act like a 16 year old fool. So when Ric got the email of Jeremy he freaked out. In his drunken haze he told me that he has to now take care of two horny teenagers all alone." Damon looked up to see Elena's reaction. Her eyes were even wider than before.

This was what she was afraid of. She knew Ric would freak out after learning this. But how did Ric get the idea of them as horny teenagers. "I see why he freaked out, but I just didn't expect him to get drunk and miss Jeremy's arrival."

"Like I said, he can be a fool. Did you read the email Jeremy sent by the way?"

"No. Caroline told me that he was bringing his girlfriend." She started walking towards her bedroom. Damon debated whether to follow her or not. He finally decided to do so. When he reached the door, he saw Elena going inside her email account. Then she opened the one Jeremy sent. The next thing Damon heard was a huge gasp.

 _ **From: Jeremy Gilbert**_

 _ **To: Elena Gilbert**_

 _ **Hey sis, I'm going to bring my girlfriend with me tomorrow. I just can't leave her in Mystic Falls. So hope you don't mind. You don't have to worry about our living. We are more than happy to share a bed.**_

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me he sent the exact same message to Ric?" Elena asked Damon, cringing.

"Judging by his reaction I think it is."

"Ric must have changed his mind now. He doesn't want Jeremy to be there anymore. What will I do? Mom and dad would be so disappointed in me for not taking good care of him. Damon…" Elena was on the verge of having a panic attack. But she was soon relaxed when a pair of masculine arms wrapped around her.

"Elena calm down." Damon knew what Elena was going through. She just lost her parents and her brother was all she had. She wanted the best for him; all these things he was doing was a step towards possible heartbreaks. She was afraid that Ric might not accept Jeremy anymore. Damon knew that her emotions were heightened. He was in her position once after he lost everything. "You don't have anything to worry about. Ric might have acted like an idiot by drinking, but he is worrying his brain out. Like you, he's also worried that you won't let Jeremy stay with him. He dearly cares for both of you and values his friendship with your father. He wants to fulfill his responsibility. However if he relapses again I will kick his ass and break all his girlfriends."

Elena pulled back a little just enough to look in his eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Break all his girlfriends?"

"Oh did I say girlfriend? I meant bourbon." Elena released a low chuckle before looking back at those eyes. Damon's hand slowly cupped her cheeks and Elena couldn't help but lean against his touch. "Keep smiling 'Lena. Looks best in you." They keep boring each other's eyes. Then Elena's eyes fell on his parted lips. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him. So did Damon. There was almost an inch left between their lips. It was mystery to them who made the first move, but soon they found their lips attached together. It was magical. They never felt a kiss as beautiful and thrilling as it was.

Her lips were soft on him and he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lips, gaining a low moan. Then her tongue was licking his bottom lips asking permission for entrance, which he granted her. Another moan escaped from both of them. Damon was suddenly feeling his erection from the kiss.

"Elena, where are…" Caroline's voice broke them apart. They had to break the intoxicating kiss. Both stared at the doorway to find the blond gapping. "Um…sorry. Well you guys disappeared all of a sudden…so. Elena can I talk to you for a second?" She was plastering a fake smile and eyeing Elena. Elena nodded then looked at Damon, who was also panting like her with swollen lips. Their eyes met for a brief moment both a bit shocked from what just happened. _Well you just had the most awesome kiss of your life._

Caroline cleared her throat and motioned Elena to follow her. So she did. Damon saw Elena follow her best friend leaving him alone. Damon was confused about how to react. Was he supposed to feel happy or concerned? Maybe she just caught up in a moment or something. Sure this was the case.

Elena followed Caroline in the kitchen. She was about to say something but the blond cut her off. "So much for the starting a new friendship." The blond had an evil smirk playing on the corner of her mouth.

 _Not again._

 **So chapter 5 is up. Hope you liked the Delena kiss. It came up in my mind all of a sudden. Tell me how you felt about it. The song is called 'Lean on' by Major Laser. (Who didn't listen to this song?) The title is named after the song named 'Little things' by One Direction.**


	6. Wanna run away from love

**Chapter 6 is now up. Sorry since I didn't get enough reviews about whether to choose Stefan or Klaus, I made up my mind with the help of my friends. Don't kill me for that. However in my next fanfiction I'll be choosing the other guy. This might be the longest chapter. I have preparation for my vacation to USA. I'm a shopaholic and barely stay home now. Hope you find it interesting. Happy reading!**

* * *

After another heated conversation with her annoying best friend, she made her way to the living room. She was still shameful of Jeremy's act. She wanted to lash out on him, but there was a nagging fear on her stomach. He has just arrived to New York and she sure as hell didn't want to upset him or make him uncomfortable to stay with her. She knew that Jeremy was going through a rebellious teenager phase. She had to do something, but what?

Once she reached the living room, she found both Damon and Jeremy playing X-box together. They were laughing and chatting rubbish about kicking each other's ass. Anna was sitting in the armchair, going through her mobile. Elena slowly made her way to the couch. She cleared her throat before speaking. "So I see you already found the X-box." Three head turned towards her. She met Jeremy's eyes first but couldn't help but draw her attention to the pair of blue eyes. Just looking at him makes her see flashes of the kiss they just shared.

"Well, whereas could it be if not the television drawer. I knew you'd be fully prepared for my move." Jeremy told with a shrug, returning back to the game.

"Jer, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked nervously.

"I'm playing right now if you haven't noticed. Can it wait?" He said not shifting his attention from his character.

"It's important." She said in a slightly stronger and commanding tone. But Jer didn't turn towards his sister until Damon pressed the pause button of the game.

Jer looked at him in shock but he just shook his head and said, "Listen to your sister." Jeremy let out an exasperated sigh before looking at his sister.

"What happened?" he raised an eyebrow. He did have the rebellious 'I want to get out' look. But Elena let it slide.

"Jer I always told you to be open with me and I'm not taking that back. You've done a great job telling me everything you want and everything you don't without holding back and I respected that. But not everybody is used to this free-moving sibling setting we have." She said in her soothing voice hoping that he'll understand.

"I know that. What's the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing, but just don't send Ric the same email or text you send me. He's still new to all this, but maybe in the future you can be as free with him as with me." She pulled off the bandage and let the realization dawn to him.

But what he said after shocked her most. "I thought that as I'd be living with my girlfriend there for three months he should know that we are going to have sex."

"Jeremy!" This time Anna spoke. She was already beetroot color out off embarrassment in front of his sister. "Your sister is right. Your uncle is not someone who will be comfortable listening to this. No one is. Hell he's not even merely near our age. I get that you want to be straight-forward, but telling Elena these things is not the same as telling your uncle, ok." After listening to the small speech delivered by Anna for the first time, Elena grew some respect for the girl. _At least she has a good sense of morality_.

"Fine! I'm sorry ok!" Jeremy snapped. He turned towards Damon who was deliberately silent during this entire session. What was there for him to say? He wasn't involved in any of this. But he sure would've said something if things got out of hand or if Anna didn't said anything. "Can you call Ric? I want to go there and take some rest. Ask him whether his work is done or not?"

"Yeah his work is probably done by now. We can go now if you want." Damon replied, but his eyes darted to the tired woman. He completely forgot to tell Elena about Ric's call because of the kiss.

"Great!" He started to gather his things and then went for main door. "I want to go to my residence if this conversation is over or not." He turned the doorknob and pushed the door wide open, before storming out. Anna followed right after him, but both Damon and Elena sighed before retreating behind them.

* * *

 _ **Ric's House**_

Ric was pacing back and forth in the living room. He took an aspirin and a cold shower after his conversation with Damon. He felt like a dick for yelling at him, when he was out there trying to fix the mess he made. He knew he totally screwed up Grayson and Elena's faith in him. He didn't even start his day as a guardian, yet he managed to get fucked up.

The bell rang indicating the arrival of them and his nerves picked up. When he opened the door he was met by four figures. One angry, one tensed, one embarrassed and one that showed things aren't quite right.

"Hey Ric." Jeremy said and passed by him without further words and a second glance his way.

"Hey…" Anna flashed Ric an apologetic look and followed Jeremy's track. Ric's eyes shifted to Elena who seemed to have a tense breakdown any moment. His questioning eyes were on Damon now. His eyebrows pulled together, noiselessly asking Damon what's wrong. Damon shook his head and shifted his gaze to Elena. Ric knew that something went wrong in the sibling bonding after his call with Damon.

Ric decided to break down the silence between the three of them standing motionlessly. "I don't know what happened, but I need to apologize to you two for my part of screwing thing up." He blurted out. Both Damon and Elena's eyes were on Ric. Ric shifted his gaze towards Elena. "I drank even after you told me to keep it low key. Worst of all I didn't show up to pick Jeremy up. I know I'll suck being a guardian, but I just want a chance to live up to Grayson's expectations. So I'm really, really sorry. And Damon…" He now looked at his best friend, "I am sorry for lashing out on you, when you were doing my job. So thank you and sorry." He let out his breath and watched them nervously.

"It's okay man. Alcohol can do shitty things to even Einstein's brain and the last time I checked your brain is not that bright." Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows eliciting an eye roll from Ric and a slight giggle from Elena. Both the men's attention was now on her. She knew what she had to say.

"Ric it's not my place to give you a chance, but I forgive you for breaking the deal. You haven't failed anyone, not yet. Though I expect you to not drink too much in front of Jeremy. He is in a pretty rebellion stage and lashes out whenever we try to explain something. Oh, and I wanted to apologize from his side for that crappy mail. His girlfriend and I tried to tell him that it was wrong, but he is now all grumpy." Elena said with a disappointed smile.

"So now I get what this is about." Ric looked down and exhaled.

"Don't worry he'll come around. Been there done that. The outcome wasn't pleasant, but family and friends helped me. As far as I can see Jeremy is pretty descent, just a little short-tempered." Damon said to Elena. He saw Elena's eyes soften and she is a bit relaxed than before. _Why did we have so much effect on each other?_

Remembering his old day suddenly struck him with the news of his old friend that he forgot to tell Ric about. "Which also reminds me of something? You remember Klaus?" Damon asked Ric.

"Yeah, that funny, British guy, who calls you 'mate'."

"That's him. He's coming from Mystic Falls to see Stefan and to attend the Lieutenant wedding."

"Peter Lieutenant?" Elena recognized the name, which was mentioned by Caroline the day before.

"Yes, you know him?" Damon asked a bit surprisingly. It was quite unlikely for a person like her to know a family of snobs.

"Not exactly. However Caroline is the wedding organizer, so I may heard the name once or twice." Elena said with a shrug. The way Damon behaves around them kind of makes her forget that he's one hell of a rich guy that is likely to know his way around the big political and business society.

"Well good for Caroline." Damon had the smirk plastered and locked stares with Elena. Even the smallest casual conversations were enough to lock them away from the outside world.

"Okay, I think we should check up on them." Ric said, pointing at the living room.

"You're right." Elena said and then left for the living room. Damon was about to follow her but Ric came in front of him and started wiggling his eyebrows. Damon frowned and mouthed 'What?' Ric had ridiculous smug on his face. He also mouthed 'Elena' to Damon. He let out an exasperated sigh, shook his head and made his way to living room.

Once he was there, he was again graced with the PDA he so much wants to avoid, and Elena standing shocked, with her lips forming an 'o'. _What the hell just happened?_

"So people, what do you want for…?" Ric's face was priceless. He looked like he was choking and the words just couldn't come out. The teenagers broke the kiss and looked at Ric and other 2 people. "Um…Lunch? What do you want for lunch?" Ric asked them. They were all silent, so Ric decided to speak up and get the hell out there. "How about Thai food?"

"Works for me. How about you?" Jeremy asked Anna

Anna nodded at Ric. He shifted his to attention to the disarray couple. Elena forced a smile and nodded. Ric practically ran out of the room. It's not like that he haven't seen anything like this before, however seeing your godson sucking faces is a lot awkward than he thought. _Oh my god! What will I do for the next few weeks?_

Elena was still in a bit of shock. One moment her little brother was angry bird and in the next he was kissing his girlfriend like they didn't fight to begin with. "I need some air." She had seen way more PDA than she was accustomed to and overall it was her brother. _Ew._

Damon was contemplating whether to go after Elena or his buddy. He finally decided to go out for the tensed brunette. She was looking down to the busy New York roads from the balcony. Damon silently approached from behind.

* * *

"No offense but your brother is clearly whipped."

"Yep. Clearly someone whom he just met not 5 months ago has more influence on him than his sister who would give up anything to see him happy." Elena started shaking her head.

"Well five months is more than enough for a person to get completely caught up in a love web. Especially for teenagers who discovered their second mind." He concluded, but the last part was unbeknownst to Elena.

"I just don't get it. How can she suddenly change his mood so quickly? I was thinking of throwing a party for his mood swing."

"There are some things which only your girlfriend, wife, very attractive women or the women you're in love with can do."

"What might that be?" She turned towards Damon with a questioning look.

"Seduction." Damon stated and wriggled his eyebrow. Elena immediately started chuckling.

"How did I not figure this out?"

"Can't blame you, women usually doesn't figure it out." They continued chuckling for a while then it slowly subsided.

"I think I'm overreacting. I am acting like a jealous maniac. Right?"

"No. You're acting like a human." That brought a genuine smile on her face. "I think I should go check on Ric. God knows what he is doing. Are you okay up here?" Damon asked Elena and laid his hand on the small of her back. Elena looked up to see the deep sea of blue and then nodded. Damon began to walk away towards his buddy in the kitchen.

Ric's head dropped in his hand. He was worried about handling Jeremy, seeing he was mutinous. He didn't want to fall back from his responsibility. He knew this wasn't easy, but he also knew that he loved that kid. He wasn't that concerned about this whole thing until he met Jeremy. Why can't he just remain like the cute little innocent 8-year-old boy?

"Oh my god, Ric!" Damon mocked a gasp. "You're aging."

"Thanks Damon. You do know how to make me feel amazing." Ric said sarcastically with almost poker face. His eyebrows started knit together. _Oh boy. He's getting angry._ "I am freaking worrying my mind off and yet you find some joke about my aging!" He hissed.

"Gee Ric! Calm down. Why are you treating it like a life-crucial assignment?" He asked.

"Because it is." Ric exclaimed.

"No it's not. You don't need to worry too much. You can't look after every step he takes. He will make mistakes. Mistakes that would teach him lessons of life. So stop obsessing!" He said exasperatedly.

"But…"

"Look, he is young and rebellious, so if you judge him or try to mend him, it will only get worse. All you can do is giving him shoulder for support so that he doesn't have to look for drugs to lean on. Every drug addict has a reason behind his or her act. Don't let yourself be the reason. If he involves with the wrong crowd, you have nothing to do. But flow with him. He would be a lot snappy and may act like a complete dick to you. Just through everything remind him that there are people who love him. People who would do anything to see him happy and living his life to the fullest. And as for the worse, there is no one to blame but him. Neither you nor Elena is to be blamed. Trust me Ric; I've been through all of this. That moment of my life still has an affect on me. It changes my ability to do things and make decision." Damon completely spaced to the world he used to live when he was young and stupid.

"Like your ability of not falling in love again?" Damon looked up at Ric.

He nodded his head. "Was this the only thing you've figured in my speech of five minutes?"

"That was easier to process."

"What's there to process?"

"The fact that my buddy suddenly turned into a teenpedia." He let out a chuckle and Damon shakes his head with a smile playing along. When the mood swings back. Ric had to ask him a question. "Damon, you know that you can't stay like a widow forever. You have to move on. I've been heart broken thrice, but that didn't take away my belief in love."

"It's not in me anymore Ric. After Katherine and all this drama, I got hooked up with my dad in his work and college. I even married one of my friends for business. I was ready to start a normal life with her, if not by love, but by friendship. Then she was also gone. I am not sure when my heart would be ready to fall for someone." The doorbell rang. "That must be the food. I'll go get it." Damon wanted to escape from this conversation as fast as possible.

"Hey Damon?" Ric called after him and he stopped. "If you ever get that feeling of love don't fight it embrace it." _What could he possibly mean?_

* * *

"Come aboard! Food is served." Ric called out.

"Ric you might be older than us, but we're grown up." Damon said with his usual smirk. His smirk turned into a smile as he saw Elena approaching. Seeing him smile made Elena slightly smile too. Ric was intently watching them. He knew his best friend was already fond of Elena even after knowing her one-day. Something that Damon usually never does. The chemistry and tension was undeniably fascinating. They all sat around the dining table.

Jeremy slowly strolled inside with Anna by his side. Jeremy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Elena, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I know you were only looking out for my behavior and me. Ric I'm sorry for sending you an email like that, it was completely reckless. I'm sorry to both of you."

"It's okay Jer. I didn't mind at all. I'm glad that you warned me out. I've got new headphones." Ric said plastering the 'cool uncle mood' mask, when just beyond was the nervous fellow.

"Ric!" Elena cried out.

"Guilty." Ric put his hand up in the air.

"Its okay, Jer. Just don't make anyone uncomfortable with whatever you two want to do." Everyone's eyes fell on Elena. Shocked at her words. "What I'm not that prune?" With that everyone started laughing. This was how their lunchtime went on.

* * *

 _ **In the living room**_

"You know, when we were kids, Ric was once left to baby-sit us. Jeremy was a really stubborn toddler who wasn't keen about food. So Ric tried so hard to make him eat and at one point when the spoon got too closer to his mouth for his taste, he threw the spoon and the bowl all over Ric's face." Elena was telling their childhood memories and giggled along with the rest of them. That sight alone made Damon giddy and happy inside. He never felt his heart swell up with butterflies in very long time.

"You should've captured his face on camera so I could've seen it and annoy him.''

"Don't worry Jeremy. I'm pretty sure you and I will be a great team at annoying the hell out of him." Damon said with a devilish smirk. Ric was glaring dagger at him. His eyes later were on Anna. She barely spoke, except for the time in Elena's house. She either laughs, smiles or shyly nods.

"Hey Anna. What are your interests in?" Damon asked.

"I love travelling around the country and know about their culture." Anna said maintaining the cool and calm composure she seems to wear.

"You've got a traveler here pal." He clapped Jeremy's back. "So how many places have you been at?"

"None so far. I've only travelled 6 states in US. I want to start my expedition after graduating college and learn about every country on my list." Anna said smiling.

"That's very ambitious of you. I hope it won't fade away by the time you graduate college."

"It probably won't. I'm graduating in the end of next year in NYU. I transferred here from University of Virginia."

"Okay I think I want to go to our room. Ric will you show us our room.'' Jeremy interjected as soon as that peculiar information got out of her mouth.

"Um…sure." Ric stood up and followed them leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"I didn't know my brother has a taste for older women, who goes to college while he is in high school. Perfect example of family brat in people's eyes." Elena huffed.

"What about you? How do you think of it, without the influence of others?" Damon asked staring deep inside her soul.

"I love my brother and I trust him enough for him to make his own decision. My only concern is his heartbreak. What will happen when Anna graduates and leave to god knows where? He will still be a high school student. Let's say he even leaves the school to go with her and abandon his dreams. What happens when later he regrets it?"

"You stay with him. Provide him the support he needs. Moreover if Anna loves him she won't let this happen. Although it might make her look like a bitch by seeing Jer." Elena smiled a bit.

"What are you? A man of advices?"

"No. Just a man who experienced some… moments, which he shares with certain type of people." Elena was staring deep into his eyes. Her eyes were twinkling with desire to know this amazing man. Just then her phone buzzed. She glanced at the message that was sent to her by Liam. Noticing the frown in her forehead he decided to speak. "Who is it? Is everything okay?"

"It's my boyfriend." Damon was very disappointed about it. His disappointment didn't go unseen. "Or should I say ex-boyfriend."

Damon's eyes lit up. But he was curious to know what made them split up. "What happened? I mean why did you split up?"

"He is just not perfect for me. He didn't know what I really wanted in life. Hell, even I don't know. It was like something was missing between us. Even after these missing parts, I thought that maybe we could grow close enough in the future, but we just drifted. The worst part is that he dumped my ass before I could, because of my parent's death. My emotions were all over the place after the incident. I snapped very easily at everyone. Instead of comforting me like Caroline, he left by saying, 'I can't do this anymore.'"

"Sounds like a douche bag."

"Believe me, he is."

"So you were telling, you didn't know what you wanted for life. Is it true?"

"Is it too unbelievable?"

"Kind of is. You want what everyone wants. Some can have that some cannot, depend on how they want it. Or how they properly find it."

"Indulge me then."

"You want love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure. Even a little danger." During this entire conversation, never once did their eyes fell away from each other.

"Is that what you want too?"

"It's what everybody wants. But I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'll ever find that. Damn, I don't know if I want to find it."

"Why is that?" She was curious to know how a man as beautiful and thoughtful can run away from love. Then it dawned to her. _Heartbreak._

"I guess I just had enough of it. Didn't quiet end well. So I don't think if I'll ever fall for someone." There was a long pause between them.

"You wanna talk about it?" Elena asked him. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It just sometimes helps."

"I will tell you one day, but not today." Elena nodded with an understanding smile. "What made you're ex boyfriend's text you, may I ask?"

"He fucking asked me to be his date for the teacher's prom."

 _ **To: Elena**_

 _ **From: Liam**_

 _ **Hey Elena. I've been wondering if you still want to go with me to the teacher's prom. Remember, we were supposed to go together before everything. I know for sure you didn't find a date, so for the sake of standards, hit me up.**_

"Do you want to go with him?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah. I want to go with him when hell freezes and bents down on earth. He freaking dumped me remember. I do have some prestige." Damon was chuckling at her outburst. _Seriously she is something._ "But I do need a date."

"I'm pretty sure there are few people still available to be your date." _Like me._

"Nope everyone is already taken. I guess I'll just have to ask Ric." Her eyes met his. Then she realized something and looked at him evilly. "Maybe I can take a hot date and rub it in Liam's face."

"Who might that lucky guy be?" Elena was eyeing him with a smile. He understood and was doing a happy dance inside. "Me?"

"Only if you want." She was shining her bambi eyes.

"Now how can I deny such tempting offer?" he grinned. Elena caught him by surprise by throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I owe you big." Ric, clearing his throat, interrupted their embrace.

"Well Jeremy jumped in the bed as soon as he found it. I just showed and explained everything to Anna in case they need anything. So I just wanted to ask whether you guys are staying.''

"I think I should go check out Stefan. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Ric nodded then looked at Elena questionably.

"I think I should stay home today. I didn't quite tell Caroline anything and my clothes are all at home. I'll come tomorrow."

She and Damon both turned around to leave. Elena was ahead and Damon was following right behind her. He was then distracted by the smug on Alaric's face. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." Not saying anything he just stood there.

* * *

Once he reached downstairs to his car. He could see Elena standing by her car.

"Hey Damon?"

"Yes?"

"You know, we never talked about the fact that we kissed."

"Well I thought you might not be comfortable with talking about it. I mean you were caught up in the moment right?"

"Right and wrong." He gave her a questioning look. "I mean yes I was a bit emotional at that point and out of place, but it's not like I regret it. I like you Damon. We have a weird type of understanding between us. It's like I've known you for quite a long time, although I just met you yesterday. You understand me and comfort me in a way no one has. So when you were trying to calm me down, I didn't know what happened inside me. All I felt was the sudden urge to kiss you. Now you can think whether I was caught up in the moment or not. But I do want to ask. Do you regret it?"

Damon could feel himself in the air, in a good way. _She likes me. She freaking likes me! And does not regret the kiss._ Damon had a ridiculous smug on his face. Then her question entered his mind _. Do I regret it? Hell no!_

"No I don't regret it. Thank you for telling me. Just so do you know, I like you too." His protective and insecure side kicked it. He didn't want to go in that direction. Then Ric's voice echoed. _Don't fight it._ He stared at Elena. She was breathing heavily, obviously nervous.

"Damon do you mind if we remain friends for a while so that we can get to know each other. This understanding that we have, I want to get to know it more. I hope you understand." She let out.

"The feeling is mutual. I also want to know more about you, Elena Gilbert." They were standing smiling like two idiots. Then Elena stepped closer and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

"See you tomorrow." She made her way to her car and drove off. Damon was staring at her car departing, before making his way back home to his brother.

Damon arrived at his penthouse shortly. He was again whistling and entered his house sober. He made his way to Stefan's room. He grabbed the chair and sat next to the bed. He took hold of his little brother's hand and recited as if he was his own personal journal.

"Hey Stef. You know your brother wasn't drunk for two days. You want to know why? Because I just met an amazing woman, who keeps me occupied. When I'm with her I completely forget everything that I've been trying to forget for the past two years. She keeps me occupied and I love how I feel when I'm with her. Also Ric is now a parental figure. And the boy whom he looks after, his name is Jeremy; he reminds me of how rebellious I was. Only he is a lot better than I was and doesn't have a bitch of a girlfriend hopefully. I don't think he can ever be in that position. Why? Because that amazing woman who is willing to do anything for his wellbeing. That woman is his sister, Elena. I can't wait for you to meet them."

* * *

 **Please review how you feel about it. I'm sorry it took me a little while to write it. The next chapter would show a flashback of Damon and Stefan. Their bromance makes my heart flutter sometimes. Screw that, all the time. Next chapter I will try to bring Caroline and Klaus together. Don't be mad if I can't. The title of the chapter is from 'Broken' by Leona Lewis. This song is pretty amazing. All thanks to my friend who insisted me to hear this song. Thank you for reading. Hold on tight for the next chapter.**


	7. Fight away all of your fears

_**Seven years ago**_

" _Damon, please open the door." Stefan said softly from the other side._

" _Go away Stef! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" Damon grumbled. He was desperate. He needed drugs to calm his nerves. He promised his parents that he would try his best to not touch drugs, but he was feeling as if his mind was about to explode. He didn't want Stefan to come. He might lose it._

" _I will leave you alone, when I know that you are fine."_

" _You are not my mother and I can assure you that I'm far off from the drugs."_

" _I'm your brother Damon! For god sake just open the door. Those things are killing you. It doesn't matter how far away you are from them, they will still haunt your senses. By locking yourself from the world you're not fighting it. You are escaping it." Damon was stunned by his brother's knowledge of things. He didn't know Stefan could understand this at the age of 16. Who was he kidding? He was already high on drugs at the age of 18. Because of his mistakes, immaturity and suffering, Stefan became the smart one. He loved his brother dearly. They both did. Stefan would anything to get him back and make him the Damon he knew. "Please let me in."_

 _Damon slowly cracked opens the door to face his brother. "Are you okay now? See I'm good. Now can you please let me go and let me solve my problems my way?"_

" _Sorry Damon. That's one thing I won't do."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I know my brother is still there under the shade. Because if I was in your position you would have done the same." Damon was about to protest, but he cut him off. "Don't you dare try to deny that? I know you more than you know yourself. Just like you know me." Damon couldn't help but feel warmth rising in his chest. Stefan played a big part in his life when he was struggling. He would be forever grateful to him._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Damon woke up from his dream by the shrill noise of his phone.

"Hello?" his voice was still groggy.

" _Sorry I didn't mean wake you up."_ The voice of the woman who's been haunting his heart called in the peaceful morning. Most beautiful way to start a day.

"Oh hey Elena. No I just slept late. It's not a problem. So… what's up?" They've been hanging around for 1 month now, causing them to be extremely close. They tried to meet at least 4 days a week.

" _Well I wanted to tell you that the prom is tomorrow at 8. So are you still up for it?"_

"Yeah I'm perfectly up for it."

" _Thanks. So will I see you today?"_

"Someone's eager beaver?" He could feel her blush from the other side of the phone.

" _Nah. Just asking. It's safe to have someone who has the god-gifted ability to calm my nerves. Also I think Ric might need you too. I don't know what Jeremy must have put him through."_

"Yeah, I'll be there by evening. I might have a company."

" _Okay. See you later then."_ He smiled, before hanging up. He looked at the clock and saw that he has only one and a half hour before heading to the airport, to receive his British friend.

* * *

"So where are we going again, mate?" Klaus Mikaelson asked Damon. He was Stefan's best friend since high school. Sometimes Damon also used to hangout with Klaus and his little brother in high school and college after the rebellious stunt he played. Klaus never judged him and treated him like a normal person, when everyone either pitied him or disgusted him. Their friendship grew over the years as they both grieved Stefan and also the Mikaelson mechanical institute was his business partner for when they have joint projects. Klaus takes care of the company in Virginia, while his elder brother in New York. Their rivalry was no secret in the public. This is why Klaus decided to stay in Damon's house instead of his brother's.

"After lunch we are going to Ric's place and hangout with some people. Now if you follow me I'll show you your room." He went up the stairs with Klaus trailing behind him. He led him to one of the guest room. He helped him put his bags down, and then they were making their way down the hallway.

"Damon do you mind if I see Stefan before coming down for lunch?"

"Sure. This way." He led Klaus to Stefan's room. In the night of the disastrous event, Stefan was at Klaus's home getting drunk. Like Damon, Klaus also felt extreme guilt for Stefan's state, but he coped with it. "I'll go see whether everything is ready. Come when you're done." He patted Klaus's shoulder

"Will do, mate." Damon left the room leaving Klaus alone with Stefan.

* * *

"So isn't he your funny drunkard friend, who calls you buddy?" Klaus and Damon were on their way to Ric's place.

"Funny he said something exactly the same when I mentioned you." Damon commented sarcastically. _God, they're so similar, although they don't even properly know each other._ Damon thought.

"So alcohol is on the note today." Klaus said with his famous Cheshire cat smug.

"Unn…no. Don't get your hopes up."

"Well that's surprising."

"Did I mention Ric is on a father duty from now on?"

Klaus almost choked out. "Wow! So your friend managed to knock up someone and now is taking care of a child. That's impressive."

"Yeah well, he didn't exactly knock up someone. He got assigned as the legal guardian of a 17 year old teen and also his older girlfriend. So for the teen's health, his sister recommended not to drink like a whale but a fish."

"The sister seems to be a killjoy. Probably he's one of the over-protective siblings that lock up their brother or sister from the sun." Klaus snickered.

"You have no idea. Elena is a very compassionate woman. She tries her best to give her brother what he wants and keep him away from things, which might corrupt him. She wants to be there for him so he doesn't need the necessity of parents. Both Ric and her are going to try their best and I'm going to help them. Before you think anything, let me tell you she's a really amazing woman. She proved that to me in the first 2 days we met." He didn't like when people judged someone without seeing him or her, especially when it comes to Elena.

"Someone has a crush on her," he said wiggling his eyebrow. "What's her name again? Elena, right?"

"Shut up, Klaus." He glared at him.

"Ok, I won't discuss it anymore, mate?" he raised his hand in the air, showing that he surrendered. But by the look in his face it was clear that he wasn't done yet. After 10 more minutes they reached their destination.

* * *

"We're here."

They could hear the noises of laughing and gossiping. Damon didn't know that they had more company. When they rang the bell the laughter decreased a little. The door swung open and Blondie greeted them.

"Hey Damon. Come on in. Now who is this friend of yours?" Before Damon could speak Klaus interrupted him.

"Well I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. Nice to meet you Elena." He took her hand to his lips and turned his British charm on.

"Sorry I'm Caroline, Elena's best friend. Nice to meet you too Klaus." Caroline said in her bubbly form. Klaus was already into her, and Damon knew that he wouldn't stop talking about her once they leave. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Elena approaching them. He quickly turned towards her.

"Hey you." She greeted Damon so warmly that it crept to his heart.

"Hey back." Without warning he pulled her into a hug, something they grew accustomed to over time.

Elena pulled back from the hug and had a light shade of blush. "Come everyone is waiting." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room. Leaving the other two couples who were prying on them.

"I think both Damon and Elena likes each other." Klaus spoke up after they disappeared.

"Like? I bet its love now. I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight."

"Maybe."

When Damon reached the living room. He saw both Jeremy and Anna and Ric. What caught his attention was a middle-aged blond similar to Ric. She was sitting next to him and they both were laughing and chatting.

"Hey Damon! Glad that you came bro." Jeremy spoke up and fist pumped with Damon. Damon liked the kid a lot. He sure as hell knew how to interact.

"Since when did you start calling your uncle's friend 'bro'?'' Ric asked.

"Well he's kind of cool and young for the title of 'uncle'." Jeremy replied earning a high five from Damon and death glare from Ric.

"Enough teasing, boys. Now Damon I'd like you to meet Jenna, Elena's high school teacher and my friend." He indicated the blond sitting next to him. He looked at him questioningly. Ric's eyes told him that he would explain after party.

"Nice to meet you Jenna. I'm Damon Salvatore, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Damon." he shook hands with her. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Blondie approaching with Klaus.

"Oh Ric I know you guys met before, but let me introduce him to everyone. Everyone, this is Klaus. My old friend from hometown and business partner."

"Hello new friends." His voice at first used to creep Damon out when he first heard him. He spoke so huskily and roughly. Almost like a villain. But he knew that Klaus was nowhere near villain.

"Klaus you already know Ric right?" he nodded his head.

"Nice to see you again Klaus." Ric held out his hands.

"You too, mate." Klaus gladly shook it. They were interrupted by the low chuckle from Jeremy.

"Mate? Seriously? Which decade do you live in?" Jeremy cried out.

"I believe in the fact that words don't have age. I feel comfortable using it." Klaus said playfully and Jeremy also took it lightly.

"I'm Jeremy."

"I already guessed that." Jeremy cocked his eyebrow questioningly and a little bit accusingly. "My friend Damon here couldn't stop bickering about you guys. I assume you are Elena?" He asked the brunette now sitting next to Damon.

"Yes."

"Damon won't stop talking about you." There was a slight blush on her cheeks. Damon knew Klaus too well for figuring out where it was heading. Klaus had a habit of disclosing private talks. Sometimes it helped, other times…let's just say it bites you in the ass.

"Stop bragging Klaus. You're the one who started the conversation and I ended it." He tried his best to stop it. But the smug on Klaus's face told him 'your gone mister'.

"No, you just said shut up when I figured out about your little crush on her."

There was a dramatic gasp from Caroline who was covering her mouth with her hand to not show the smile. Alaric and Anna had a knowing smirk, while Jenna was smiling genuinely and Jeremy had a mischievous smirk. If Elena's blush wasn't visible, it was now.

"Bad move Klaus." Damon growled but he didn't say it was wrong. Now he wasn't going to back off easily. "However it gives me the chance to disclose your dirty little secret."

His eyes went wide as realization dawned to him. "Come on. It isn't half as bad as what you're about tell."

"Klaus you're list of secrets are quite long. I think I can cover that."

"Okay let's play a drinking game, where we'll tell all about our dirty little secrets." Caroline spoke up.

"Definitely yes to the drink." Jeremy added.

"Nice try mister." Elena warned Jeremy.

"Come on Elena, its not like I don't drink alcohol. I'm seventeen. Nearly an adult, don't be such a party pooper. Please in the late celebration of my arrival at New York." He was giving best puppy face.

She looked at Damon questioningly. He shrugged. "I'm the worst sister ever for agreeing."

"Yes!" He threw his fist in the air making everyone laugh.

"So I think it's my cue to bring alcohol."

Few minutes later Ric arrived with a bottle of bourbon and glasses

"It will be like this. We will go in alphabetical order. The person has to say a secret about any person in this room. Then the second person has drink in agreement. Clear?" the bubbly blond gave out the instructions. I didn't know there was a drinking game like this.

"Care did you just make a new type of drinking game?" Elena asked. _At least I'm not the only person,_ Damon thought _._

"Of course I did. Now let's start the game. So first up is I. I'm gonna tell an embarrassing secret of Elena." She started to clap her hand.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming?" Elena muttered under her breath.

"So in college, Elena had a huge crush on guy from class. One day he asked her out to be his date. She was over the moon about it. They laughed, talked, danced and in the end of the day when she was expecting a perfect kiss, the guy turned around and rushed to another guy who was his best friend, and kisses him. Turns out he's gay, and was using her to make his lover jealous. But Elena was both drunk and angry. So she went to another girl who was a lesbian, and kissed the hell out of the girl and almost slept with her." Imagining Elena kissing another girl was making Damon's pants uncomfortable. "The next day, she barely remembered a thing. This left the poor girl heartbroken. So Elena, now drink up."

Elena drank the contents of her glass. "I had to write a full page apology to her for this. So now Forbes, it's my turn to beat you." She cleared her throat and started. "Caroline was the queen bee of middle school. One day she lost her paper clip. She made the whole school search for it, day and night. It was actually in her side pocket. So when she found it she dropped it in the water in fear that everyone will be grumpy with her. Someone had to dive into the water to get it." Caroline took a gulp of the alcohol. Both of their stories were hilarious and everyone was laughing their gut out.

It was Jeremy's turn then. "I want to say something about Alaric."

"Ooh. Now I'm listening. Hope it's something I don't know." Damon interjected.

"I highly doubt that Ric would say that." I turned towards Ric to see he was red with embarrassment. "Ric once puked all over his previous boss' million dollar shoes and had got fired." Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god Ric! How can you not say this to me? I'm hurt." Damon clutched his heart. "And P.S don't you dare puke on my shoes because I can't fire you." He said as seriously as he could.

"How did you remember all these? It was more than 10 yeas ago." He said taking the glass of bourbon. Jeremy simply shrugged.

It was now Klaus's turn. Since he didn't know anything about anyone else except Damon. He told them a story what showed how mischievous he was. "Everyone was brought in the field for injection towards diseases. Little Damon here was afraid of injections."

"Hey Little Damon is the name of my important anatomy. Don't call me that." Damon said seriously.

"Which part do you call Little Damon?" Ric asked. An evil glint flashed him and everyone knew what it was. "Wait please don't say it!" Ric abruptly stopped him. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Little Damon?" Elena asked in almost whisper and was trying to suppress the laughter. Damon shrugged.

"Okay where was I? Right so as he was afraid, when the nurse went to inject him he ran out of the room with the nurse on the tail. When the teacher asked him whether he was afraid? Damon being Damon told her that the nurse was trying to seduce him, that's why he ran." Everyone was now on tears for laughing so much. Imagining an eight-year-old Damon telling this stuff was something. Damon chimed down the bourbon.

Ric also decided to also go against Damon. He knew by the end of the day he would probably get drunk because both of his friends have a lot to say about him. "From what I heard Damon was a womanizer. Every girl would drool over him. But now he is a man who doesn't quite have that type of life-style. One day a woman whom he had slept with came up to him looking for pleasure. When he rejected her. She was still nagging and seducing him, telling him that the Damon she knew would jump in bed with her at the first opportunity. So out of his drunken haze he blurted out that he is gay."

"Not only out of my drunken haze, it's because I saw you standing there." He took another gulp.

"Ha ha very funny." Ric said as the people erupted in another wave of laughter.

"It actually is kind of funny." Caroline said between laughs.

"Hey there is no way my man is gay." Jenna said catching everyone in surprise.

"Your man?" Damon asked with wide eye almost taking it as a joke.

"Yeah we've been dating for 2 month now." Jenna replied.

That shocked Damon. He looked at Ric. "You didn't tell me." Damon asked Ric, who was looking down guiltily.

"Sorry Damon. I just figured you would feel bad with everything around."

"I wasn't going to bite you for moving on Ric. That's what everyone should do. Doesn't matter if I'm weak to move on." Damon stood up in frustration. He wasn't angry that his friend moved on even after everything. This proved how strong he could be. He was frustrated because Ric thought so small of him and thought he would be angry with him. If there is one thing he hated the most, it was pity.

"I didn't want you to feel left out!" Ric shouted at him.

"I won't be left out Ric. You will always be my best friend. I'm thrilled that you are still so strong to find someone. I'm angry that you think so small of me. It's not your fault that I swore off love when I got betrayed and drugged to hell by Katherine. It's not your fault that I swore off going in any sort of relationship when Rose was burned to death in the fire with my parents. It's not your fault that Stefan is in coma for 2 years. It's not…your fault that I'm not strong enough to move on. And I don't want you to hold on for me. It makes me feel selfish. It makes me feel like the weak person that I hate to be." With that he grabbed his jacket and made his way out. He can't breathe in that room. He just rehashes all those memories in front of so many people. Now they would give him the one thing he despises. Pity. He couldn't breathe. He was feeling nauseas and having a panic attack. He was about to faint. His knees gave out and he landed on the hard pavement. The last thing he could see was Elena rushing towards him before everything turned hazy to black.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile inside the house**_

Everyone was still trying to recover from the shock. How did such playful environment turned out like this? Few seconds ago, no one was able to breathe because of laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Ric. I shouldn't have said anything. It just went out of my mind that you told me not to say anything about our relationship." Jenna looked genuinely apologetic about what happened.

"No. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have hidden this from him. I shouldn't have kept you hidden." Ric said shaking his head and downed a whole glass of bourbon. Then suddenly something clicked in his mind. "Did that brain dead moron told everything about his past?" Everyone except Klaus looked him with confusion written over their face.

"Oh no. We have to go." Klaus said making his way towards the door.

"Why what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Whenever Damon tells anyone about his past, he would be drunk or really depressed. Either way when he tells too many people about it at the same time the outcome is not good." Klaus said while going for the door to get to Damon. He remembered the first time after he came to school after his therapy. He was okay with disgust, but the weirdo can't stand pity and sympathy. So when he saw that, one minute he was saying every miserable thing he went through the next was he fainting.

"Guys have you seen Elena?" Jeremy asked them.

* * *

"Damon, open your eyes." Elena said with stinging eyes. He was down on the floor with his head on her lap. She was devastated when she heard about his past. She knew bits and pieces about how bad his situation was. But seeing his face while he was saying them…made her heart ache. She felt something deeply for this man. She was sure of it now.

The moment he lashed out, her first instinct was to follow him. So she did. Once she made it to the ground floor. She could see Damon struggling to hold himself upright. She began to run towards him screaming his name. He didn't turn towards her. The moment she saw him fall, it's like her something inside of her was falling apart. She started yelling his name but he was unconscious. She brought her bag closer, which was laying a few feet away. Fiddling through it, she found a bottle of water. She poured it down her hand then sprinkled some on his face. He was wincing and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Damon, please open your eyes. It's me, Elena. I'm here."

"Elena?" he finally said with his raspy throat, once he was able to make out the beautiful angel.

"Oh thank god." She let out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden everything came crushing down again. He again found himself unable to breathe. Elena notices the discomfort. She quickly grabbed his face, forcing his eyes to look into hers. "Damon, look at me." Damon's eyes bored into hers. She slightly gasped at how beautifully dark blue his eyes that were looking because of the dark sky. "Now take a deep breath and slowly let it out." He did as she said. She grabbed his face closer to her, to look more deeply in his soul. "Now listen to me. You have nothing to be worried about. I'm here with you. Everyone upstairs cares about you and the last thing they want is to hurt you." Damon searched her eyes for any sign of sympathy or pity. However he only came up with two somewhat opposite things. Understanding and determination. Her words caught him in her heavenly net. They were impossibly close. If one moved even slightly their lips would be touching.

"God mate! Here you are! You scared the crap out of me." The guy with the British accent said running towards them with Blondie in the trail.

 _Perfect timing._

* * *

 **Hey guys. Tell me how you felt about the chapter. At first I thought about getting funny stories about their friends from everyone. Then something in me was starving for drama. So I settled with this plot. Tell me which story made you laugh the most by clicking the review box below. As I'm going to US for one month, I might delay a bit. Or worst I might not be able to write at all for entire one month. So how do you feel about Klaus's friendship with both Damon and Stefan? Hopefully in the next chapter I'll give a flashback about them. The song I used for the title is "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Every time I hear it I cry. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Don't need another perfect line

**So I'm currently on Michigan where I finally got time to write. I think this chapter is going to be small.**

 _I'm getting nerves. Why am I getting nerves? Damon Salvatore doesn't get nervous._ Damon thought to himself. Today is the day of the teachers' gala, and Damon felt like he was back in his first High School prom. Damon didn't talk at all with Elena after the incident on Ric's house. Neither did he talk to Ric. He couldn't talk to anyone. Klaus took him straight home after his panic attack.

In the morning Elena decided to text him.

 _ **From: Elena**_

 _ **To: Damon**_

 _ **Hey. I was wondering if you are still ok to come with me to the prom. If you changed your mind I completely understand. There is no pressure.**_

 _ **From: Damon**_

 _ **To: Elena**_

 _ **I haven't changed my mind. Wear something red. You'll look hot in it.**_

 _ **From: Elena**_

 _ **To: Damon**_

 _ **Okay then. See you soon.**_

* * *

Elena is soothing her dress to perfection. It was simple classic A-line long dress in burgundy red with chiffon and satin fabrics. It had a glamorous V-neck that gave out just the right amount of cleavage and a V-Back that exposed the contours of her back. Caroline helped her a few minutes ago with her make up and hair. She wanted to look perfect. She didn't used to think about her appearance this much. Maybe this has to do with the extremely hot guy coming to pick her up.

After 10 minutes her doorbell rang. Taking a final glance at the mirror, she made her way for the door. She opened the door to see Damon in his completely black tux and crisp white shirt and a red tie. _Jesus Christ, he's so hot._ She was sure she drooled a little bit, probably not noticing that he had the same reaction.

"Well I heard it was a some type of system to match the color of the tie with the girls dress." He said with the smirk and doing the eye thing.

"I'm impressed Salvatore. You really worked things off."

"I did what I had to do for a pretty girl like you." He then looked her with hungry eyes. "You look…more than beautiful." He lets out a sigh then smiles so sweetly that it makes her heart flatter.

"Shall we?" She told him and he took her hand leading her to his Camaro.

"So are you positive that your ex-boyfriend will react?" Damon asked once they were inside the car.

"I'm not doing this to get Liam to react only. At first I thought I was. Then I realized that why will I want to make him react if I don't want anything to do with him. This is about you and I now. Liam turns out to be a happy excuse." Her words caught him off guards. She had a bright shade of red in her cheeks. _Did she really say that? Now I'm a goner._ Before he could do anything Elena spoke up. "So I want to spend the night with you like a date. And we are getting more than fashionably late."

This made him laugh lightly. He started the engine. "Anything for you, my lady."

There were already many cars filling the parking lot. They hardly could hear the music. After all most teachers were oldies with old taste.

They entered the ball hand in hand for their own comfort. "Hey Elena, my dear." Mrs. Dawson pulled her in an exaggerated hug. This woman can get a degree in acting. She is the biggest backbiter in the entire school. Even the students know that fine well.

"Hey Mrs. Dawson. Good to see you."

"I thought you wouldn't make it. You know with what happened with Liam." Before Elena could reply, her eyes shifted to Damon. "Who is this handsome man you've got?" she asked flirtingly. _Seriously does she know her age?_

"Mrs. Dawson, this is Damon. Damon, this is Mrs. Dawson, the Accounting teacher of this high school."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dawson." Damon extended his hand, and she of course took it eagerly.

"So you are Elena's date today?" she asked.

"I believe I am." He gave his signature smirk. Then winked at Elena's direction.

"So are you two dating?" Her mood turned into a gloomy while asking the question.

"No I'm single currently, but I hope it's not for too long." He said this to Mrs. Dawson, but the entire time he was looking at Elena.

* * *

After talking with a few teachers, Damon excused himself for a phone call. Elena was sitting in the barstool drinking a glass of whiskey and waiting for him. "So I heard that you have 'real hot date' and here you are sitting alone on the barstool." Her ex-boyfriend came and sat on the stool next to her. "Did he get bored?"

"Well I do have a date. Not that it matters for you."

All of a sudden Liam started to laugh. "Elena Gilbert. I didn't know you would be so desperate that you wanted make your ex-boyfriend jealous, so that he can come back to you." If only she could slap him without being fired.

"Well I'm not the one who's desperate. I didn't ask my ex to come to a prom with me. Which brings me to this, where is your date?"

"She went home early cause she wasn't feeling well. What about yours? Did he leave you?"

"Nope."

"Are you dating him?"

"None of your business."

"Excuse me, I believe that's my seat." The velvety voice came from behind. A smile crept through her cheeks.

"And who might you be?" Liam stood out of the seat looking vengefully into his eye.

"Damon Salvatore. Elena's date."

"Liam Davis. Elena's ex-boyfriend."

"Is he the boyfriend who broke up with you saying 'I can't do this anymore' like a coward because he couldn't comfort his girlfriend?" Damon asked Elena and mocked a gasp.

"He is." Elena was trying hard not to laugh. Before Liam could say something, Damon extended his hand towards Elena.

"I came here to ask you to have a dance with me."

"I'd love to." They went towards the dance floor leaving a red figure alone.

"I was going to punch him in the face if you didn't come sooner." They started dancing to a romantic song called _'Belong' by Cary Brothers_.

"Your face sure showed that." Damon chuckled.

"Did I look bad?" She didn't want to look nervy in front of him. At least not yet.

"Nope. You look sexy when you are angry." Elena laughed and blushed, looking deep into his oceans. They were getting so lost in the music. Their lips were a millimeter apart. Her nose brushing against his. Suddenly Damon pulled back.

"Wait a minute. I'm coming back." He left her in the dance floor alone.

He was nervous. He didn't know what to do. All this years he didn't let woman come that close to him as Elena. She was like a drug to him. A very good drug. Too good for him. He didn't know what to do. The feeling of a broken heart was too damn overwhelming. She already held his heart in her hand. He needed Ric. Then he remembered what Ric told him. 'Don't fight it.'

Ric's right. He has to be strong. He needs to move on. Elena might be able to make him move on. Maybe she will again put him to the ground. He won't know if he doesn't try. He turned around to see the lone figure standing in the floor. She lit him up all the time. The fact that she can be his life anchor, both makes him thrilled and afraid at the same time. She is worth everything. She is worth the risk.

As if she could sense him, she turned around and their eyes locked. Time just stopped. Nobody existed except from him and her.

Without wasting another moment, he practically ran towards her through the dance floor, crashing his lips with hers into a very passionate kiss. This caught Elena off guards, so she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. She was kissing him back with the same intensity. Her hands guided it to his raven locks tangling its fingers into his hair. While the other one wrapped around his neck. His one hand was behind her hair trying to position her head so that he could feel every corner of her mouth and the other hand was on her waist. Tongues were fighting for control. It seemed like a hard competition between them.

They didn't give a damn if the world was watching them. For these two, there was no one except for them. They didn't even register for how long they were kissing and was only stopping for the need of oxygen. Finally Damon pulled back to see the same lust in her eyes as his.

"Are you ready to get out?" he asked panting.

"Always."

* * *

 **Bazzingga! It's finally happening! Tell me what you felt about it. I literally wrote this while doing the biggest trip of my life, for you guys. Please review. The song for title is 'Secrets' by One Republic.**


	9. Give me all of you

**Hey guys. I'm back to my country after the most amazing trip of my existence. Now back to my daily schedule, which includes writing fanfiction. The last chapter was a blast. But this chapter would contain the thing for which this story is M-rated. God I'm being shy and excited at the same time. Hope you'll find it comfortable, because this is going to be romantic.**

* * *

Once they were outside he asked, "Are you sure about this?" He was looking intensely into her eyes. When she nodded, an adorable smile crept to his cheeks. He placed another tender kiss on her lips, before grabbing her hand and leading her towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her to get in. Then he went to his side of the door to get in.

"Quite a gentlemen." Elena said teasingly.

"Runs in the blood." He looked at the woman sitting next to him. She had finally managed to make a place in his heart in such a short amount of time. Looking at her makes him forget about the ghost of his past. Something in those warm brown eyes captivates him. He is afraid that he wouldn't be enough for her. Even though he wanted to fight it, he knew that he was starting to fall for her.

"Elena, I want to take you somewhere; somewhere quite peaceful and personal." He was still looking into her eyes, as she was.

Elena trusted this man in front of her. Whichever place he wanted to show her was something close to him. This meant that for some reason he was opening up to her. She was glad about it and wanted nothing more than to go wherever he'll take her.

"Then take me."

* * *

The whole car ride was surprisingly silent. Every now and then Elena would glance at Damon. It looked as if he was nervous about something. She looked through her window to see the changes of scenery. They have been driving for somewhat 40 minutes. Elena wasn't sure where he was taking her. He then turned the car towards a narrow path between trees at the New York highway. At the entrance of the path it was written _Salvatore Lake House._ She looked at Damon and saw that he was smirking. Before she could ask anything, her eyes unconsciously shifted to the wide sky filled with numerous stars and a full moon, lighting up the area. Beneath that was a small lake, which reflected the surreal sky. Just at the corner was a penthouse. She never knew there was a spot like that in New York.

"Beautiful isn't it." Damon told her when he found her gaping.

"Damon… how do you know about this place?" _Seriously Elena! That's the first thing you say to guy who brought you to one of the most beautiful place you've ever seen._

"This is a property owned by us Salvatore's. This lake you see is artificial and made by my father. I was going through the Salvatore properties in New York when I came across this place. After spending the whole day going through some important stuff finally night came, I was as amazed as you are now. I built that house you see there. Cause every time I have to escape reality or stress from the busy life of New York, I come here."

"It's beautiful, Damon. Thank you so much for having me here." She said as walking closer to him. She took his hand in hers pulling it closer to her mouth. His eyes were so dreamy in the moonlight. Elena's heart leaped with the beauty of everything. She had no idea why he brought her here. It seems like his personal space. Why her?

"Damon why did you bring me here? If you want to kill me now and bury me here I'll be good with it." she added jokingly.

He let out a chuckle before changing his mood. "Elena there is a reason why I brought you here." He told nervously.

"To kill me?" Elena asked humorously. He gave a nervous laugh before going back to what he was about to. This made Elena a bit scared. He surely was about to say something important to her.

"Elena… there is a lot you don't know about me." _As if I need a reminder._

"Then tell me Damon. I'm all up for it. I want to know you as much as I want you to know me. We have all the time."

"The only person I ever opened up to was Ric. That was two years ago over 2 bottles of bourbon. I think its safe to say I'm not…"

"Shhh… it's okay. I'm not open too. I get that you're not comfortable talking to me as much as I'm around you…"

"No Elena you don't understand…"

"It's okay. I completely understand Damon. You don't have to sugar-coat anything." She said a fake smile and an obvious sadness.

"No you don't understand, Elena. You are the most comfortable person I've been with. And that…scares me." He said timidly as if something bad is about to happen. "And I don't want you to think that's the reason why I'm not telling you."

"Then why else Damon?" She asked anxiously.

"Because tonight is not about my past or yours. Tonight is about us and what we have between us leads us to." He had his hand in her shoulders and stared into her eyes as he said it.

"Okay." She softly smiled and felt the disappointment slowly wash away. But she was still feeling like he was trying to push it away.

He softly places his had on her chin and urges her to look at him. "No just hear me out. I brought you here to tell you something… I never let any women come close to my life in the past two years. You're exceptional. The moment I thought that you were getting too close, Ric told me not to fight it. Then you started to dig into me more and more till the point where days without seeing you made me feel empty. Today at the prom I thought about taking a step back. I wanted to run away from this feeling I'm having for you. I wasn't ready for this connection to blossom yet. However, when I looked at you in the eyes at that moment, I realized that if I leave, then I'd be missing a beautiful chance of something special. So now, it's all up to you. I can't promise I'll be not screwing things up, but I can't imagine to ever being ready to try to let anyone else in my life if not you." He let out a deep sigh after his honest confession. He spotted tears streaming down her face and a wet smile tugging.

"Why me?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Well, you sort of snuck up on me."

She couldn't hold still anymore. She pulled him by the back of his neck crashing her lips. He grabbed her by her hips returning her gesture. It was a short but fierce kiss.

"Thank you, for letting me in. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't.'' She paused to look at those baby blue eyes. "I can't wait to know you, Damon Salvatore, however long it takes. But for now I want nothing more than to spend this night with you and only you. No more anything." She was about to kiss him when he pulled back, catching her off-guards.

"One last question before resuming." She looked at him confused, but his smirk proved otherwise. "Why me?" he asked retorting her question.

"I guess you kind of snuck up on me too." He smiled before kissing her feverishly, while taking his time exploring her curves with his hands over her dress. Her hands were interlocked behind his neck as their tongues caressed each other's lips and tasted the unique flavors of each other's mouth.

Out of the blue they felt water droplets fell on their head. This made them pull away and look up simultaneously. Just then it started raining cats and dogs. "Okay I think we should head out to get shelter in the house." He said pulling away completely and pointing towards the house.

"Are you afraid of rain?" Elena mocked while their elegant dresses got soaked.

"No, just the thunder can sometimes strike us for the lack of buildings to block them." Just then the roar of the clouds rang, startling her and causing her to jump towards him.

"Ok fine. Damn I didn't think you'd be a grandma." She teased.

"I'm the furthest thing from a grandma." He wiggled his eyebrow, which glistened in rain.

"Well you could've fooled me. You haven't quite showed me anything interesting."

"Take that back." Damon said in a serious tone.

"Make me." She stuck out her tongue. With that she hunched up her wet dress and ran towards the house. He stood there for a few seconds before sprinting towards her while shaking his head.

Just when she was about to turn the doorknob, Damon scooped her in his arm from behind. "Somebody forgot this door needs keys to be opened." Damon took the keys out of his pocket to the door. He took Elena inside, who was giggling uncontrollably. Damon started kissing her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, which caused her to moan.

"There are a lot of better things to do with tongue than sticking them out." Damon explained with a sexy glint in his eyes.

"Then show me." She told seductively. _If I wasn't hard before, sure as hell am now._ He resumed kissing her and his hands running by her side. He scooped her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He led them to one of the room, leaving wet trails of their clothes and accessories on the way.

* * *

={~=}

Both of them were completely naked when Elena felt the comfort of the warm blanket against her cold skin. He pulled back to get the blanket over their body. Once he was close to her, Elena pulled him by his neck kissing him without any boundary of passion. He slowly pulled Elena in a sitting position in his lap. She started grinding her wet folds against his bare length, which was hard as a rock. Damon groaned while moving his lips towards the column of her neck and bare shoulder. Elena let out gasp at the sensations rocketing in her veins.

Damon's eyes went wide at how beautiful she is. _This woman will be the death of me._ He gently pushed her back against his mattress, kissing her tenderly before he pulled back a little to ogle her. A blush crept in her cheeks when she saw him stare at her with dark eyes filled with lust.

"You are a beautiful woman, Elena." He told her while kissing her neck. He kissed his way towards her collarbone. He made a journey to the valley of her breasts with his sloppy kisses, making her arch her back. He grabbed those bosoms in his hand and turned his attention towards her right breast, sucking it and grazing his teeth against the hard peak ever so lightly.

"Oh…' she moaned at the sensation. He moved to her other breast giving it the same attention. She was unbelievably wet now. Her center ached for him.

"Oh Damon… please." With that he started to place open-mouth kisses down to her stomach, belly button and navel, until he reached the place where all her desires build up. He looked up at Elena for assurance. She looked intently into his eyes and softly nodded for him to continue. He made his decision to keep her pleasure before his and give her the most memorable night of her existence. He saw her breathing heavily and waiting for him to make his move.

He crawled forward and started kissing her passionately. She was so distracted in the kiss that she didn't notice his hand nearing her womanhood. He cupped her and slowly pushed a finger into her opening.

"Oh my god!" she hissed in the sensation. Damon pushed his index in and out while his thumb massaging her clitoris. He was kissing her neck when he pushed his second finger. Elena arched her back, with her mouth wide open. Damon took the opportunity to take her bottom lips lightly biting it. He could feel her tighten around his finger.

"Oh god… Damon." She was moaning uncontrollably. Damon slowly moved his body towards the place where his fingers were doing their best to pleasure his woman. He removed his thumb from her clit. Elena looked up to him thoroughly breathing. He flashed her his sexy smirk before taking her clit in her mouth sucking it roughly crossing the line of intimacy.

"Oh Damon!" Just like that she hit the brick of her orgasm. She arched off the bed trying to come back from all the pleasures coursing her blood.

He moved back to her mouth, which was still open to let oxygen in. The taste of herself in his tongue oddly turned her on. "Wow… that was intense."

"You haven't seen anything." He gave his famous smirk. With a promising peck he pulled back from her to grab his rock hard cock. Elena bit her lips at the sight and waited for him to make the move. He intensely looked at her eyes as he guided his length inside her warm cushion.

"Oh…" They both moaned in unison once he penetrated her expectant hole.

"Fuck! Elena you're so tight." Damon grunted against her neck and clutched her hand above their head. She sighed softly, in relief of finally having him and the pleasure.

Damon was moving slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to his size. Elena started to move matching his rhythm. It was all the encouragement he needed to increase the speed. He wanted her to cum at least twice while he was inside. So he slipped his thumbs where they were connected and started rubbing her clitoris in circles.

"Damon… I'm close." She was uncontrollably moaning as he pounded into her hard and deep.

"Let it go, Lena." Almost as if her body is controlled by his voice, she had an orgasm for the second time. Damon was still pounding into her but it was slower than before. Without any warning he flipped them so she was straddling. She looked at his eyes intently. Damon nodded her for taking control this time. She started to rotate her hips erotically before gliding herself up and then down. Damon's lusty eyes and manly groans gave her the encouragement she needed to move faster.

Seeing her breast jump, as she was moving was ever so beautiful. He could feel his orgasm nearing. It was being close to impossible for him to hold his orgasm this time. So he went in a sitting position moving his hand along her back. The new the position made his length touch her G-spot with every thrust.

"Oh my god… Fuck!" she screamed. He took one of her bouncing nipples in his mouth, making her way close to oblivion. He was also close to his. He moved his lips to her lips and they both kissed each other frenziedly covering themselves with sweat and saliva.

"I'm coming." Damon almost shouted.

"Me too." Two thrusts later she climaxed shouting his name. Just another thrust later he climaxed inside the warmth of a women for the first time in two years. His back hits the mattress with Elena on top of him. They were both breathing heavily. Damon was still inside her.

Few moments later she shifted enough for his member to slip out of her. She draped her arms across his middle, while Damon had his arms under her and was playing with the loose end of her hair. He was still staring at her beautiful warm doe eyes, which was staring back at his blue ones. His other hand went to tug the hair from her forehead. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss in her temple.

"For someone who claims to be a nun for a long time, you really seem like doing an unbelievable job." She said giggling.

"Are mocking me Gilbert?" He asked sarcastically.

"No I'm complementing you." Both of them laughed. After a comfortable pause Elena spoke. "Thank you, Damon."

"For what?"

"For giving me the most amazing night of my life."  
"I'll do it everyday if I get the chance."

"Although I'm a bit a worried that I might have lost the ability to walk." They both chuckled, before allowing sleep to over take them.

* * *

 **Ta da! Finally they did it. I swear I was grinning like an idiot all the while I was writing it. I was a bit shy at before, but after writing it I feel proud. For some of you it might be a bit soon, but don't worry. This will probably bring them closer than ever, so they can finally share their lives with each other. Review if you like it. Even review if you don't. You know what they say 'Peace out, hate.' okay so the title is named after the one and only, 'All of me' by John Legend.**


	10. Stop and Stare

**I'm back with the story. So it's not any secret that the previous chapter was the best for those who read it. However, I can guarantee you that you'll find this one interesting. So some of my friends told me that I should read my own story, cause there's some things out of places. I did what they ask me to and found there are indeed things out of place. It's nearly impossible for me to point out the mistakes by reading in my cell phone then again reading and fixing it. So I request all of you to take the mistakes on previous chapters lightly. I know it's lot to ask, but from now on I'll read every single chapter before posting it.**

* * *

In the pleasant morning after her body was buzzing with the beautiful after glow and satisfaction. Never in her life did she feel this sexy. And it was only for one man, whose ocean blue eyes were the first thing she saw in the morning.

"Good morning, beautiful." He stared back with such devotion in his eyes it made her melt.

He leaned forward to kiss her pouty lips tenderly, swimming in her taste. Elena pulled apart really slowly, making Damon groan.

"What time is it?" She asked already looking for her cell phone.

"11:00." He leaned back against his headboard.

"Wow, I did sleep more than 9 hours." She stretched, fully aware that a pair of burning eyes was staring at the contours of her back. Then she got out of the bed stark naked.

"Where are you going?"

"I figured I should fresh up, have a nice long shower before heading out. Want to join?" She cocked her head and watches him ogle her naked self.

"I kind of have a better idea." He smirked evilly. Causing Elena to furrow her eyebrows in a questioning look.

* * *

They walked outside of the house, half-naked. Her, wearing only her undergarments and Damon's shirt. And Damon, wearing his boxer. When they finally reached their destination Damon looked at Elena with his famous smirk and raised his eyebrow.

"So are you in, Gilbert?" he asked playfully.

"Are there any fishes in this lake?" She asked.

"Hopefully, no. But no promises." He joked not knowing she was dead serious.

"I think I'm good then." There is no way in hell she'll be swimming among those fishes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Damon started to shake his head. "I expected much more from you, grandma." He took off the last piece of cloth, and then dived into the lake. He came back to the surface wiping the water out of his face. He looked up at Elena, who was staring at him. "The water is perfect." He said out loudly while splashing against it.  
"I didn't know you were this adventurous, Salvatore." Elena was grinning like a lovesick fool. Who was she kidding? She turned into a lovesick after being with him.

"Me neither. I guess a very beautiful lady triggered that part, Gilbert." This made Elena grin more with a slight bit of blush. After looking at him grinning like an idiot, she saw him start swimming on his back. _Well I guess there isn't any fish._

She got rid of his shirt and dipped her toes in the water to check the temperature. It was indeed perfect. Her eyes looked up to Damon, who was skinny-dipping. Feeling bold she shed all her clothes and slowly started to go where Damon was. When she felt herself floating, she started swimming.

Hearing the water splashes, he looked up. Ultimately the cute grin appeared in his wet face. When she reached him, she curled her arms around his neck looking deep into his eyes. Her right hand shot out and removed the strand of wet hair from his forehead. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her on her lips. When he pulled away he was searching her eyes for something. But what?

"The last time I was considering being adventurous was the day I lost everything." She knew bits and pieces of that devastating day; however, she wanted to know how he felt. "I wanted to have fireworks in my backyard, with all of my family members. I went to buy it and when I came home the house was already on fire. We lived in a very open space with neighbors at least 5 miles away, so no one was available to call 911." He was deep in his thoughts, as if he was again reviving the moment. Seeing the storm of emotions in his eyes, Elena felt her eyes wanting to shed tears, but she has to stay strong.

"Damon." She grabbed his face in her palm, snapping him back to reality. He looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm glad you told me and suggested this idea. Nothing makes me happier to know that I finally got to see a glimpse of the old you." She kissed him softly before she moved her palms from his face and separated herself. She took a deep breath and dipped her head inside the water and started to swim underwater. Damon followed the suit and swam. Elena didn't realize at first how deep the water was until now. She turned to look at Damon who was swimming towards her. When he reached her he holds her by her bare hip pulling her closer to him. They were still underwater when their lips met in a tender kiss. Elena's hand found its way to his neck while his hand moved down to the bare skin of her thigh. She took this as an invitation to wrap her legs around his waist. His entire body was against hers, kissing into the oblivion, underwater.

* * *

"Well that was fun." She was drying herself with a towel inside the bedroom.

"Yep it was." He was still grinning at her; looking at her like his life depends on her. Although she specifically doesn't know that.

"So when do we head out? As much as I love to stay here, everyone will soon get worried. I'm surprised that Caroline didn't called me yet and Ric haven't called you yet." When she looked back up his smile faded. "You didn't talk to him yet, did you?"

"I don't know what to say to him." he sighed.  
"Say whatever that comes first from your heart. I'm sure Ric would understand." She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly massaging it.

He lets out a content sigh. "I screwed up pretty bad."

"Mhm… you both did." Standing up on tiptoe, she slowly kissed him. "C'mon, let's go if we want to catch some sort of food."

"Right I'm starving. Will you join me in my house for brunch?"

"I can't see why not." She went inside the room, before tucking her head out of the doorway. "The only problem is what will I wear?"

"You're lucky there are some clothes of my employees, from when they stayed over. Left room, right hand drawer."

* * *

Elena looked up the enormous building, FYI, a Salvatore estate. She had no idea how many estates they owned. The guards on doorway saluted him, earning a nod from Damon. They went hand in hand towards the elevator.

"So I kind of missed a point." He spoke nervously. "Don't freak out when you see us in newspaper or hear the rumor."

"Why will I see our picture on a newspaper?" Then realization dawned to her that she was in fact dating a famous businessman. Her mouth was open with the shape of 'o'.

"The paparazzi come really handy these days." She knew that the more a person gets famous, the more people are running after them. Guess Damon acting so calm, collected and generous always managed to make forget about his class of elegance.

"How do you manage these things, Damon?" She spoke really softly.

"I stopped caring about these things a long time ago, when it rumored that I'm a drug addicted business tycoon and people would be homeless if they trusted my business. Or maybe it was when I secretly paralyzed my own brother to get the business all to myself."

"Don't they have any better things to do than poking into people's life"? She was red with anger. _Oh god, it's getting hot over here. Pun intended._ Damon smirked.

Just in time the elevator stopped in the top floor. He lived in a two-story penthouse. There were big windows from the ceiling to the black-tiled floor on both sides of the living room. There were white couches surrounding a black wooden table. Towards it's left was a long dining room, where the foods were served. Across it was a huge kitchen with black cabinets. The house awed her.

"So food is already served." He snapped her out of her thoughts. "I wonder if Klaus had his breakfast. Let me go check on him. You please take a seat, my lady." He pecked her lips before making his way upstairs.

As he was nearing Klaus's doorstep, he could hear muffling noises coming from his room. The voices became clearer and clearer as he neared the door. _Was that a woman? Damn it sounded familiar._ When he was about to knock, the door flew opened revealing no one other than Caroline Forbes. Her curls were tangled mess while she wore a white robe. As soon as she saw him her jaws were moving like they were about to say something. Klaus, who was lying under the comforter, spotted him from behind her.

"Mate, when did you come home?" He was trying to avoid the conversation. _Nice try._

"A minute ago." He said quickly for he felt awkward. Also he didn't want to make them feel awkward. "So did you guys have breakfast"? He asked uncomfortably but tried to be polite. _So I wasn't the only one having a wonderful night._

"We'll be down in a minute." Caroline said in her chirpy voice.

"Sounds well." He practically ran downstairs, to inform Elena that their friends were at last mingling.

Elena was humming and serving herself breakfast when she heard his footsteps. "So is Klaus coming?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep and he has a company."

"Okay." She sat back in her place with her plate filled with scrabbled egg, bacon and croissant along with cream cheese.

"Did Caroline call you yet?"

"Not yet. Why?" She had her brows furrowed in question.

Before he could answer, her eyes shifted from him towards the staircase, where the blonde was bouncing down with Klaus trailing behind.

"Caroline?" She rose from her chair.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon could say she was a bit nervous.

"Damon invited me for breakfast. I assume Klaus did the same. What are you so nervous about? It's not some sin to get invited to have breakfast." _Okay now she's trying to avoid conversation with Blondie about what we did before me inviting her to breakfast. They both are. I wonder why?_

 _"_ Okay the more the merrier. Now let's start." Damon interjected. Every now and then he would glance up at Klaus and smirk knowingly. He also caught Caroline staring at him, scratch that, she was glaring at him. Elena was peacefully having breakfast and was unbeknownst to anything.

"Oh Care, why didn't you call me? Usually I find my phone filled with missed calls or voicemails from you." Elena looked up to Caroline questioningly.

"I was occupied." She said diverting eyes to Klaus, who had a smug.

Elena grew more confused. She looked at Damon who was smirking, almost trying to suppress a laugh. Caroline and Klaus were looking at each other. Caroline was blushing and Klaus had a weird smug or hint of blush.

"Ok now, what am I missing?" She asked looking curiously at the three of them. "Caroline?" The blonde lets out a bit of nervous laugh. She looked questioningly at Klaus, who immediately busied himself with orange juice. "Damon?" she gave him her big doe eyes. This was seriously made him weak in his knee. _How can I remain quiet to those eyes?_

"Sorry Caroline and Klaus." He said before proceeding. "Seems like we weren't the only one having a blast of night."

A blush crept in her cheeks at the mention of last night loud and clear by him. Soon she realized what he meant. "Wow ok." She awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Wait, wait, wait! Am I missing something now, Elena"? Blondie had a smile of shock.

"Um… Damon and I kind of… slepttogather." She said so fast it was hard to understand.

"Oh my god, what happened to 'I want to stay friends for now'?" she tried to act surprised, but failed miserably.

"Come on love, we saw that coming."

"But I can't say the same. I thought you hated relationships now." "Klaus you're leaving town in three months." Both Damon and Elena said at the same time.

"Who said we're in relationship? We can have sex without being in a relationship." She said as if it was common sense.

"Since when do you do no strings attach?" Damon asked Klaus.

"Since yesterday." He shrugged.

"Enough about us. I want to know about you guys. So how was it?" Caroline asked.

"Don't want to talk about it now." "Amazing." They said it exactly at the same time again.

"Damon!" Elena blushed furiously. She was completely red.

"Which means it was good. Come on, Elena reveal all the juicy details." It was all making her blush more furiously.

"Not now, Caroline." Caroline lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Wait till we get home?" The conversation started to flow between them. It was revealed that while working for the upcoming wedding of Peter Lieutenant, Caroline was encountered with Klaus. They hit the bar and the rest is history.

"Oh Elena, you do remember that Bonnie is coming next week?" _Shoot I forgot about it._

"Kind of skipped my mind." She gave a nervous laugh.

"So you haven't decided where you'll stay?"

"I'm sure I can-" she was cut off by Damon.

"She can stay with me." She was going to say about asking Ric, but staying with Damon for a little while wasn't such bad idea.

"Are you sure about it? Cause I can easily ask Ric."

"Come on, love. I know this caveman. I don't think he is taking no for answer." It was Klaus who interjected.

"I appreciate it Klaus. Although you calling my lady 'love' are kind of creepy." He had an adorable scowl on his face while he said that.

"Anything you say."

* * *

The day shifted to noon when the girls finally decided to leave and get back to their life. Caroline had already reached the parking lot to get her car out, when Damon and Elena were making out in the doorway. Damon pulled back to look at her. "Let me drop you to the parking lot. Don't want to see you leave alone." Elena was breathing so heavily and mesmerized by his beauty, that all she could do was nod. When they reached the elevator Elena decided to speak.

"So Caroline and Klaus?"

"Yep. I knew something would happen between them. Just didn't expect it to be like no strings attached." He said shaking his head, while laughing.

"Does that ever work? I mean, everyone who does no strings attached thing, always become something bigger."

"It can work sometimes. All needed is a big globe of reason standing between your feelings. After all, not everything happens like in the movies. "

"How do you know that?"

"Been there, done that for years." He said recalling the past days. That enlightened Elena's interest. Although it was all in the past, she can't help but feel slight jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Just when she was about to ask him who she was, the elevator reached the parking lot.

"What was her name?" She could feel that Damon was a bit uncomfortable by it.

"Can we not do this right now?" He said with a hint of growling.

"Why not? It's in the past right?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if it stays in the past. So don't ask me again." He said coldly, before turning his head to a different side, as if to not look at her. It made her feel hurt. She knew that he was not open to anyone, but after what they shared back at the house, it felt like she was brushed away. Just then Caroline pulled her car to the front.

Without saying any other word she made a progress to walk to the car. When he heard the sound of door opening, he saw that she had walked away from his side, without saying anything. He caught a glance of her hurt expression, before she got inside the car. The car stormed off into the roads of Manhattan.

Something about her look of disappointment made him question that will he be able to maintain relationship with a woman too good for him. With that he got inside the apartment, not bothering to call her or text her.

* * *

 _ **Important authors note:**_

 _ **There are some points I need to clear out.**_

 _ **readers, who have already read my previous chapters, there is a slight change. Instead of knowing each other for few days, Damon and Elena now know each other for a month. I wasn't successful in going through every chapter to fix those points, but I did as much as I could. So before reading the next chapters, keep in mind that they know each other for ONE MONTH.**_

 _ **Salvatore and Co. is a Real estate developer of USA. Causing them to have a huge amount of property under their name.**_

 _ **is going to be a part of the story soon, because I'm so into music. I sometimes even make covers and sing in the functions of my school.**_

 _ **updates going to take a lot more time than usual, since my school is open and I'm nearing my O level and I'm pretty serious in my studies.**_

 _ **5\. The song is 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic.**_

 _ **6\. Please review, follow and favourite it if you like it.**_


	11. We do it all

**Hey there readers! New chapter is up for you. Don't be mad at me for the angst in the previous chapter. The feeling of it is so much worth it. This chapter is full of surprises.**

* * *

When Damon got back to his living room, he saw Klaus sitting in the couch, fiddling through his phone. Once Klaus heard his footsteps, he shot up to look at him with a smug, which soon disappeared at the look on Damon's face. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and started drinking while sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Mate, I think you shouldn't be brooding now that you got the girl." He was trying to humor him, but failed miserably as Damon shot a deadly glare at him. He shook his head and curiously asked. "Ok now what happened?"

He took a long swing and then growled his reply, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever you say, mate." He shot his hands up in surrender. He knew it was best if he remained quiet. In the end, after Damon finishes half of the bottle, he would open up on his own. He may have been away in Virginia but he knew this habit of Damon didn't fade away. So he sat there calmly scrolling down his Facebook page.

Just like Klaus anticipated, after having 7 or 8 shots, he started talking in his drunken haze. "Elena hates me."

Klaus laughed. "Man you really are a scatterbrained drunk."

"You should have seen her face downstairs." He said in a hard voice. He had a depressing scowl on his face that made Klaus feel concerned.

"What happened?" Klaus asked again.  
"She was talking about how no strings attached doesn't quite work and always end up as more."

"So you two were actually discussing about me and Caroline?" He arched his eyebrows questioningly.

"Congratulations Klaus." He clapped his hand mockingly, before continuing. "I then swooped in and told her that it can. So obviously out of curiosity she asked how do I know? I told her 'been there done that'. That's when the mega question dropped about the name of the girl whom I was banging for years without feelings. All it took was these words, 'I don't want to talk about it and never ask me that'. Then I had to turn my face to not look at her, because her big doe eyes are too much for me. The next thing I know is her getting inside the car without another word." He slumped more into the couch thinking about it.

"And why would you say that?"

"You know how awkward it is to talk about your past with your current? I'm not ready for the ex talks yet. We barely started dating." He sat up straight to look straight at Klaus.

"I know. But you should've said it more gently other than being a douche. You should've made her feel like the current one by not hiding. Besides she probably knows that you were a man-whore, so might as well say it and ride off to the sunset with her." Klaus didn't know the point of not telling her. Everyone knew that he had so many girls in his life. But on the other hand, this girl carried so many meanings unlike others. But nonetheless Elena should know it sooner or later.

"Thanks Klaus." He said sarcastically. "It's too late now. She probably hates me." he looked away and downed another glass.

"No she doesn't. Go tell her why you were being a dick. She deserves the truth. I mean seriously mate, you are so meek."

"No I'm not meek. And I'm going; you better not touch the alcohol. Because there is 90% chance of me returning with a kicked ass." He stumbled out off the house, which made Klaus contemplate whether it was a good idea to send him drunk.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Elena's place**_

"I don't get it. You were smiling ear-to-ear upstairs. But why are you so grumpy now?" Her saddened look didn't go unseen by Caroline.

"I don't want to talk about." She snapped.

"Okay snappy." She lifted her hands up in air. "Let's lighten the mood with juicy details of last night." At the mention of last night she became more emotional. The person who cherished her last night was the reason she was sad. He was still not comfortable with opening up. She knew that. But she still hoped that he might at least tell her the name now. Not turn away like that to avoid looking at her like she was some sort of trash. "So how did he pleasure…?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled and started to cry. Caroline was still shocked by her outburst. God she was so emotional these days. Where was the strong independent woman she used to be? _Oh right she's been on a leave since her parents' death._

"What happened, Elena?" She said softly sitting next to Elena on the couch.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've became so emotional these days that even minor things makes me so sad." She sniffed.

"What did Damon tell you?" It didn't take her long to realize who was behind this. Elena explained everything that happened from her point of view.

* * *

He managed to stumble inside the car he called using Uber. Even if he was drunk, he still was able to type her address with some letters missing. But the driver figured it out.

After 20 minutes of driving in the street of Manhattan he arrived at his destination. He stumbled through the door having the loss of memory of which floor she was in. The alcohol started it's magic after some time. He contemplated calling Caroline and asking her.

"Hey Barbie, which floor do you live in?" he said drunkenly.

"What the hell, Damon? Why are you asking me this now?" her chirpy voice rang through the phone, _and boy she's angry._

"I got things up my sleeves, that includes proving you're fuck buddy that I'm a screw up. Now will you answer my question, Barbie?" He asked. He will surely not remember any of these.

"First, stop calling me Barbie. Second friends with benefit sounds a lot better. Third it's 9th floor, second to the left. And fourth are you drunk?"

"Just a little bit." With that he hanged up the phone.

Elena was still crying in the couch when Caroline left to answer a phone call. Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang. She wiped the tears rolling down the cheeks. She walked to the door and opened it, only to be met by the blue ones.

Everything Damon wanted to say went out of the window when he saw her puffy brown eyes.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" her voice was still thick. Seeing him standing there was making it a lot hard for her, but not as hard as he was taking it.

"Stupid! Idiot! Brain dead moron! Son of a bitch! Bastard! Mother-fucker!" He was cursing himself and practically ripping his hair out. He didn't know the affect of crying Elena until now. Knowing the fact that he was the reason why, he wanted to jump off the building.

"Damon…"

"No Elena. I really am a screw up. I should've just told you, instead of wearing my drama queen pants." He was ranting like a maniac.

"Damon, you're dr-" he again cut her off.

"No, Elena I've…"

"Damon, shut up! You're too drunk for the conversation." She put her palms around his face and urged him to stop. Damon was staring at her for a few seconds before crashing his lips with hers.

The way her body responds to him is beyond comparison. He had his arms tightly around her torso and was backing her against the wall opposite, not exactly caring that the main door just closed by the wind with a roar. He pressed her against the wall and his hard body. Elena pushed against him to separate herself enough for them to get a room.

On the other end of the hallway Caroline was standing there watching them walk inside the room. She was glad her best friend was happy, but she sure as hell was not ready to get scarred for life. So she left leaving the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

={~}=

She didn't know what she was doing? However she was insanely enjoying it. The rational part of her brain was telling her that she was the sober one. But the way he was sucking on her pulse point was making her drunk with him. He removed his shirt and worked on getting her out of her tank top. He found her bare under. He threw it somewhere near his shirt. He attached his lips with hers and picked her up and almost tipped over, as his balance was still hazy with alcohol. Thankfully the bed was just a few meters away.

When he stumbled backwards, he fell over the soft mattress with Elena exactly on top. He felt like he was floating with ecstasy. The alcohol was affecting and so was the beautiful brunette above him.

She pulled back from him to see his eyes. He stared at her eyes, and spotted tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

He cupped her face and wiped the tear that rolled down.

"No-"

"Shhh…" She put her index finger in his lips, which she replaced by her lips. They were kissing tenderly. Damon flipped her on her back and made sure that her head had hit the soft pillow. He moved to her neck kissing his way to her collarbone. He placed open-mouth kisses between her breasts, tracing the sensitive area with his tongue. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, causing Elena to arch her back. He placed a light kiss in the delicate flesh before making his journey down to her stomach. Elena was unbuttoning his pants. He helped her get rid of his pants along with his boxers. He licked a trial up to her belly button. He got her out of her pajama. When she was completely bare he rubbed two fingers along her folds to test her wetness.

"Oh Damon please…" she moaned _._ He placed a soft kiss on her clit, before climbing backup and kissing her open-mouth. He pulled back to take his rock hard length and insert the tip first. In no time he was fully seated inside her. He started to dive inside her hard and deep touching unknown parts inside. "Damon!" she was screaming his name over and over. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go faster. He made her realize how much she liked it rough.

"Elena…" he grunted as he could feel his release getting closer.

"Damon I'm close," she said between panting and loud moans.

"Fuck Elena! Cum for me, baby." Just like that she came hard. Two thrusts later he came deep inside her. _Thank god_ _for birth controlling pills._ Her legs unwounded from his waist and he slumped on top of her. His head laying on her chest and she was running her hand through his hair massaging his scalp. His eyes were slowly drooping close with all the combinations of alcohol, tiredness and her angelic hands.

* * *

=}~{=

Not before placing a feather light kiss on her chest and whispering "I love you."

It was loud enough for her. She let the tear of happiness come. She smiled and kissed the top of his head before whispering back, "I love you too." However he was already asleep to register any of it.

Damon was confused when he woke up. At first he felt like the 7 dwarfs were digging his brain. Second he realized that he was drooling. Third he found that he was lying in a very soft, almost familiar human the pounding on his head he looked up to see no one other than Elena. _What happened last night?_ The last thing he remembers was yelling at Klaus and drinking an alcohol he never had before. He attempted to move, but ended up letting a grunt as his brain was jumping. That causes Elena too finally open her eyes.

"Hey your awake." She spoke in her groggy voice.

"I wish I hadn't." Confusion crossed her face. She was almost at the verge of thinking he regretted last night or seeing her. "My head feels like it is going to explode." Upon hearing that, she sighed in relief. She completely forgot that he was hopelessly drunk last night.

"I'll get you Advil." She got off the bed and searched for the robe to cover her naked form. Seeing her like that made it completely obvious about what they did last night. She left the room to get him an Advil and glass of water. Suddenly like a ton of brick he remembered every single detail of last night, except the last part was a bit hazy. But he remembered that he said something before sleeping. Probably some sort of rubbish. Elena came back with exactly what he needed. She had a soft smile plastered in her face. As she sat beside him and played with the strands of hair in his face. After emptying the glass of water he looked up to her. They were just staring for a moment before Damon took her bottom lips into his mouth, kissing her softly but intensely. Elena pulled back first.

"What was that for?" she asked breathless.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to see you." She again gave her signature blush. Damon then remembered the purpose of his arrival. "Elena I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should've just told you instead of acting like a jerk." Elena was about to say something, but he cut her off, "No listen to me. I didn't tell not because I don't trust you or wasn't comfortable telling you. I didn't tell you because I'm disgusted with myself. I didn't want to tell about my past relationship with my present and who can possibly be my future. Saying her name would just revive everything." She looked at him curiously. "She was my wife, Rose." Elena's mouth was agape trying to say something. _He was in friends with benefit relationship with his wife?_ "I know it's a lot to take in. I mean you're probably thinking why I married her if I didn't love her. The thing is that, our marriage wasn't based on love or something. It was based on business, partnership and work related. It was arranged marriage. At that point I wasn't exactly in a good shape. I thought my capability to love had gone. I lived with work and one night stands. Rose was my childhood friend and we kind of slept together a few times. That's when my father comes in and tells me to marry her in favor of work and save my reputation. Her father did the same. I wanted to please my father and she wanted to please her father. Since we didn't love each other like that, so we became sex buddies." He looked up at her for her judgment after hearing everything.

"Wow I didn't expect to hear that." She was still processing what he just said.

"I know I was pretty naïve back then." He let out a nervous laugh.

"So you didn't love her?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, but she was like my best friend and I thought about a future with her just the way it was."

"Thanks for telling me." She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. He encircled her hips with his arms and held her there.

Once she came back to his level he asked, "Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes. I am leaving at 9." She looked at him.

"Okay when do you come home?"

"Around 3 and 4. Why are you asking?" she asked interrogatively.

"I was actually thinking about taking you out on a date." He smirked when he saw the smile that crept over her mouth.

"Sounds good to me." She breathed out.

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" He asked.

"8 it is." She nodded.

* * *

He couldn't stop whistling with happiness. All the employees were eyeing him with disbelief. It was a pretty unusual sight to see. He always had the hard-ass persona. He practically jumped in his seat, still whistling a song him and his brother once wrote.

"Wow someone seems happy." Said the familiar voice of his best friend.

"Hey Ric." He smiled awkwardly at him. Ric nodded, but then his face started to turn serious. _Yep it's happening now._

"Listen Damon, I'm sorry for what I did. I know…"

"It's okay, Ric. I was acting like a dick. Maybe we should meet up and talk about everything." He smiled and never in his life did he feel this relieved.  
"Okay so today-"

"Not today. I have a date." He felt awfully giddy while saying it.

Ric's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. "Damon Salvatore is going out on a date? I can't even picture that."

"Well everything has a correct time." He said shrugging, but still grinning.

"Or shall I say a correct girl. So whose that lucky girl?"

Now Damon knew Ric was like a father figure for Elena and he actually wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with Ric showing his disapproval about screwing anything up. "Elena." He said nervously.

"Wow, I saw that coming." Damon's eye shot up to him in surprise. "What? It was pretty obvious." Ric shrugged and turned to leave, but just before he reached for the door he turned back. "Little tip. Don't sleep with her on the first date."

"Too late, grandma." Damon tried to say it nonchalantly.

"You slept with her!"

* * *

Elena didn't mention his confession to him. He was too drunk and sleepy to remember it. What she didn't know was that why did she have to say it back? _Maybe I was in some sort of haze after the sex or am I really…_ She shook her head at the thought. The feeling was unlike any other feelings she had but all she knew it was intense. Every thought about him was interrupted as soon as she entered the school.

Just like Damon told her the fact about them seeing each other was now on newspaper and magazines. Caroline called her the minute she saw it, but all the teachers asking and teenage girls whispering confirmed it. As Caroline said it, the title was, 'Is the 25 year old really letting his guards down and starting a relationship? Or is he back to his daily routine of one-night-stands?'. _Don't they have anything better to do?_ She knew it was better if she ignored all this and get ready for her date.

Exactly by 8, her doorbell rang. She checked her appearance for one last time. She was wearing a sleeveless Monaco colored shadowy stripe fit and flare knee-length dress. The satiny shadow strips give the dress a boost of rich texture. It also had a tie belt, which was tied on the front to enlighten the waist and a bateau neck. She applied very light make up and rocked a messy braid that hang off her shoulder. She had matched her whole appearance with a pair of simple black heels.

She grabbed her cell phone and walked to open the door and hopefully impress the person behind it.

If anybody had told him that Damon Salvatore was going to take somebody on a date and be this sappy, he would have laughed at his face. But here he was holding a bouquet of wildflowers and lavender, dressed in tux.

"Aw. Thank you." Elena accepted the bouquet of flowers and kissed him softly. She had once mentioned that she was allergic to roses and she loved wildflowers. Also she loves the smell of lavender.

"So Elena Gilbert, will you do the honor of joining me to the date I've planned?" he asked playfully.

"I'd love to.''

Damon drove her to his apartment. At first Elena thought he planned a romantic dinner in his penthouse. However Damon took her to the rooftop of the building. He was holding her hand guiding her to the beautifully decorated table. There were chocolate covered strawberries assembled and red wine in a bucket of ice.

"How romantic." She observed.

"You're going to see more of it in the future." He said smiling so beautifully. He almost got lost in his thoughts regarding the gorgeous angel in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked. She stopped him before he could reply. "Are you thinking about our second date?"

"More like five year anniversary." She blushed deeply making Damon lean to kiss her soft cheeks. She blushed deeper with adoration in her eyes. "Now how about some wine?" He poured the wine on both of their glasses before settling down. They both cheered before sipping. Elena's eyes diverted to the amazing view of New York.

"It's beautiful from up here."

"It is. But sometimes I wish I could go somewhere peaceful and not all congested." He sighed as he continued to look at the view.

"Like our town?" Elena asked. She knew that deep inside he was a townie just like her.

"Like our town." He agreed. "I think it's time for dinner." He said as he clapped and a waiter holding two trays came into view. He placed the two plates in front of them.

"Well that was dramatic." She remarked.

"What? I thought it would be romantic."

"Everything about this date is already romantic." With that she dived into her food. Who could wait when there is Chicken Parmesan with mashed potatoes in front of you?

Through out the dinner they kept having light conversations. Elena mentioned about the magazine to him, while he also told her about Ric. Suddenly Damon's phone rang out.

"It's from Klaus."

"Hey Klaus-" he was abruptly cut off by Klaus.

"Damon, where are you?" His usual husky voice was quivering from the other side.

"I'm at my rooftop. What happened Klaus?" Elena was looking at him with curiosity and worry.

"It's about Stefan." Just then the sound of the ambulance rang out from the road. Elena grew more anxious and Damon's skin grew paler. "I called the ambulance, you need to come downstairs now." He didn't have to hear it twice. He ran for the elevator with Elena trailing behind. They got inside the elevator as quickly as possible.

"Damon, what happened?" she was really worried about Damon. She had never seen him this pale. He didn't say anything. He was completely deaf to everything. Even after he barged inside his house, where paramedics, Klaus and the servants were making so much noise. Suddenly he saw the paramedics carry his brother's body. He felt like his body was hitting the floor.

"Stefan…" this word fell from his mouth. "STEFAN!" he screamed loudly as they were carrying him to the ambulance.

* * *

 _ **Five years ago**_

" _Damon are you ready to try out the song?" Stefan asked getting ready with his guitar._

" _No I forgot about it."_

" _Are you kidding me, Damon? Okay I get that you are busy right now with all the work, but you need to live a little." He said frustrated. He wrote the song and all Damon had to do was read/ and prepare the music with his piano. He knew how Damon busied himself with work after the Katherine incident. He wanted to break him free out of all the work. And was trying to make Damon live life again._

" _Relax Stefan, I was kidding. Did you really think I'd forget this time after the huge lecture you gave me?"_

 _He sighed in relief._ " _Good now shall we start?" He asked with the shake of his head._

" _We shall." Damon replied back before concentrating on the opening tone with his piano._ _Stefan took his guitar and started singing the first note._

 **We do it all**

 **Everything**

 **On our own.**

 _After finishing he looked at Damon expectantly._

 **We don't need**

 **Anything**

 **Or anyone.**

 _The relief was evident in his face. Damon smirk before they both sang the chorus together._

 **If I lay here,**

 **If I just lay here,**

 **Would you lay with me and,**

 **Just forget the world?**

 _The same sequence went on as both the brothers engaged themselves deep into the song._

 _(Stefan)_

 **I don't quite know,**

 **How to say,**

 **How I feel.**

(Damon)

 **Those three words**

 **Are said too much**

 **They're not enough.**

( _Together)_

 **If I lay here,**

 **If I just lay here,**

 **Would you lay with me and,**

 **Just forget the world.**

 **Forget what we're told,**

 **Before we get too old,**

 **Show me a garden that's**

 **Bursting into life.**

 _(Stefan)_

 **Let's waste time**

 **Chasing cars,**

 **Around our head.**

 _(Damon)_

 **I need your grace**

 **To remind me,**

 **To find my own.**

 _(Together)_

 **If I lay here,**

 **If I just lay here,**

 **Would you lay with me and,**

 **Just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told**

 **Before we get too old.**

 **Show me a garden that's**

 **Bursting into life**

 **All that I am,**

 **All that I ever was,**

 **Are here in your perfect eyes that's**

 **All that I could see.**

 **I don't know where**

 **Confused about how as well.**

 **Just know that these things will never**

 **Change between us at all.**

 _They slowed down the music as the last part of song approached._

 _(Damon)_

 **If I lay here,**

 _(Stefan)_

 **If I just lay here,**

 _(Together)_

 **Would you lay with me and**

 **Just forget the world?**

" _Wow that turned out a lot better than I thought." Damon said with a laugh. Stefan was smiling, but said nothing._

 _After finishing assembling the instruments in the garage, they went back inside the house. That's when Stefan spoke. "Damon, can you promise me something?" Damon looked at him and nodded._

" _Whenever any one of us is in trouble or not in the world anymore, promise me you'll remember this song." He looked so determined in that moment that Damon would've freaked out if he hadn't known the fact that life can give and take very easily._

" _I promise."_

* * *

 _ **End of flashback.**_

Elena could feel Damon's grip get stronger on her arm and she could hear him sniffle. He cried himself to sleep with his head on Elena's shoulder. It's been 3 hours since they brought Stefan in. Damon had insisted her to go back home, but she wasn't leaving him alone. He ended up talking to her about his and Stefan's childhood. Then about an hour ago he fell asleep. Now he was sniffling and wriggling, obviously because of a dream.

"Damon? Damon, wake up. Wake up, baby." She felt him stir before opening the puffy blue eyes.

"Elena? You're still here?" he said groggily getting up.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Where is Klaus?"

"He went to the cafeteria. You were having a bad dream I suppose?" she said holding his face in her palm.

"It was hardly a bad dream. Just another memory of me and Stefan playing music together." He said before letting a tear roll down his cheeks. "I can't lose him Elena. All this time he was in coma; I still had hope that he'll get up. But if he…"

"It'll be okay. Believe that it'll be okay." She kissed his forehead softly before running her hand through his hair. Seeing him so vulnerable also filled her eyes up.

"Sorry about our date. It didn't at all go as I planned." He tried to chuckle but it came out as a snort.

"We have a lot of time to go on dates. It really doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Elena said.

"You don't have to be here although."

"I have no where else better to be." She said kissing his forehead again.

"But…" Just when he was about to say something the doctor came in making Damon pale all over again.

"Mister Salvatore, I believe you need to follow me." He said. All Damon could was nod. He followed the doctor to Stefan's room. All the surgeons were putting all the messes together. That wasn't anywhere near what Damon was so dedicated to. His eyes were locked with no one other than Stefan Salvatore sitting up in the bed.

"Damon." He asked. Damon didn't say anything other than rushing towards Stefan and hugging him tightly. In such a long time he finally felt joy that lifted him up.

"Stefan, you finally woke up. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Who are you?" Stefan asked. Damon pulled away from Stefan and followed his eyes to see Elena standing in the doorway.

"Stefan that's my girlfriend, Elena." He said and looked at Elena with a smile making her heart flutter with happiness for him.

"No. You were still going through Katherine and withdrawal. How can you have a girlfriend?" Damon looked up at him confused. "And where is mom and dad, Damon? Why am I in New York? What happened to me that I'm in the hospital?" the doctor came rushing in to look at him.

"Stefan, what's your age?" the doctor asked.

"17."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Writing on my journal about my day before going to sleep. Will somebody tell me what's going on?" he yelled.

"Stefan we are now in 2016, you are 23 years old. And you were a victim of a car accident, which caused you to be on coma for 2 years. And due to that hit on your head, you are going through temporary memory lose." The doctor explained quietly.

"Damon? Is it true?" He asked panicked. All Damon could do was nod. "Where are mom and dad?" He asked again looking around. Damon knew there was no point of hiding anymore, but he couldn't build up the courage to tell him.

"They're dead." Finally Klaus told from the doorway. The bewildered look on his brother's face broke his heart.

* * *

 **So here is the surprise I was talking about. I love Stefan so much that I felt bad for not involving him yet. I wanted to leave the chapter after the paramedics carrying Stefan away. But since I didn't want to be evil I extended it to here. So how do you feel about the memory-loss? It is quite common in the case of TBI. And what about the DE makeup sex and funny drunk Damon? What about the confession? Review it all. The song, which we have to imagine that Stefan and Damon made, is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. And the title is from the same song. If you heard the song before, you should know by now that it is a Defan style cover.**


	12. You're the light inside my eyes

**Sorry my Wi-Fi connection was cut off. This is why it took so much time to post the chapter. But I did not wait for my Wi-Fi to get fixed before I started to write this chapter.**

 **Enough about the personal problems and let's indulge into the problems of the characters. So in the last chapter Stefan woke up from his coma and was hit with the news. Is he taking it well?**

* * *

Stefan went to sleep with all the medications. Damon was leaning against the couch watching his little brother. Stefan became emotional after everything. Damon didn't want to bomb him with everything just yet. Knowing that their parents are dead is enough for one day. The doctor said that it's probably for the best to keep it slow. His brain needs time to process everything. So he decided to rehash one memory in one day. To him, his big brother was still a town junkie screwing up with his ex-girlfriend. Tomorrow he's going to tell Stefan about how his life changed and what he is now.

He sent Elena home about one hour ago with Klaus, whom he had also requested to stay home tonight. She was really obstinate about leaving. He finally had to beg her to go home and take some rest. After another hour or so, his eyes were drooping close. It was 2:30 AM and he didn't quite get the time for rest. So he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Elena's house (2 hours ago)**_

It was half past midnight when Caroline heard someone getting inside the house. The only person that has the keys other than her was Elena. She thought that Elena would be spending the night at Damon's. She got out of bed and went to greet her best friend. When she reached the living room, she saw that her friend was talking with Klaus. _Wasn't Damon supposed to be here?_ Klaus was the first to notice her presence.

"Hey love." He told smiling. But his smile wasn't reaching his eyes. There was something wrong. Elena's back was still facing her.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" She asked softly. Klaus looked at Elena and back at Caroline. He dropped his eyes to his hand watch.

"I guess I should leave now." He turned to Elena and she nodded. When he left she closed the door and turned to her best friend.

That's when Caroline saw the traces of tears on her cheeks and swollen eyes.

"Elena, is everything okay?" If this had to do anything with Damon Salvatore, she would surely castrate him this time.

"Yeah, nothing is wrong." She sniffled.

"Then why were crying? Did Damon do something?"

"No, Caroline he didn't do anything…" She sat down on the couch and calmed herself. "Today I saw a really vulnerable version of him. This is the reason why I was crying. But everything is fine now. Sort of." She knew she didn't quite make sense.

Caroline was extremely confused by the moment.

"What made him so vulnerable, Elena?" After a pregnant pause Elena eventually decided to tell her. She needed to get it out.

"Stefan came back from coma."

"Stefan Salvatore? His brother?" She gasped.

"While we were on our date, Klaus called somewhere between 9 and 9:30, telling that something went off with Stefan's machine. He called an ambulance and Stefan was taken to hospital for fixing the problem. Through out the time Stefan was inside the ICU, Damon was panicking and sobbing continuously. Seeing him cry out and talk so vulnerably it made me cry along with him. After four hours the doctor came to give us the good news. Damon was over the moon by seeing his brother. But it only lasted for a few minutes before discovering that Stefan is having amnesia. He doesn't even remember that his parents had died and that Damon has also changed." She told everything to her and took a shaky breath.

"That's tragic. But the good news is that he is back in the land of the living. I'm pretty sure Damon will handle him quite brilliantly after telling him how he had changed. Then Stefan will even be successful at getting his memories back." Caroline told in her bubbly and optimistic way.

"Funny. That's exactly what Klaus said." She winked at her before making her way into the bathroom to freshen up. Damon had insisted her to get some rest. So she went to the bed and was planning on meeting him before going to school.

* * *

Just like she had planned she came by the hospital to greet her boyfriend with a cup of coffee. When she entered the room she found Damon asleep on the couch, snoring softly. On the other hand Stefan was looking at his brother. When she shut the door Stefan looked up at her.

"Oh hey, Eli…" He was struggling to remember her name.

"Elena. My name is Elena." She told him softly.

"Right, Elena. Sorry."

"No it's okay. So how are you feeling right now Stefan?" She asked smiling.

"Weak, confused, upset. I mean it's not every day that you feel like waking up in the future after you fell asleep 6 or something years ago." She listened to him as she kept the cup of coffee in the table and proceeded towards the couch where Damon was sleeping. And running her hands through his ruffled raven hair softly Damon hummed softly in his sleep. "And most of all I don't know my brother right now." He said while watching her running her hand through his scalp.

"I'm sure you'll know him in no time. He's quite different now than he was in the past." There was a long pause.

"So for how long are you two together?" he asked curiously.

"We just started recently." She was still not waking him up, just seeing him.

"No offense, but I think you should wake him up if you don't want him to have cold coffee. As far as I know he hates it." He said smirking. She was embarrassed a little bit. She couldn't find in herself to wake him up. He looked so adorable while sleeping.

"You're right." She lightly shook him lightly earning a groan. "Damon…" she softly hummed trying to wake him up. At last he half opened his eyes to look at her. He took in his surrounding before looking back at her. "I brought you coffee." She said with her hand on his thigh.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." He pecked her lips before grabbing the coffee. He peered over her shoulder to see Stefan smirking at them. "Oh hey, Stef… When did you get up?" he stretched himself before taking a sip of the coffee.

"I've been awake for a while. I was just busy thinking." He immediately knew what he was thinking about.

"Shit. I should get going. Don't want to be late." She got up and grabbed her bag. "Damon, I'll meet you today evening again." She kissed him quickly much to both of their dismay. They didn't want to put a show in front of his brother. "Bye, Stefan." She waved him and he waved back. Damon turned to Stefan and took the seat near to him.

Before Damon could say something, Stefan abruptly spoke up. "Do you love her?" Damon was completely dumbfounded by his question. However he couldn't help but think about the question. Of course he loved her. She's so lovable. But was he in love with her? He didn't know that yet. He never felt anything so strong for anyone. It was terrifying and incredible at the same time. He always misplaced love with what he felt for Katherine. So he was completely mystified as to how real love felt.

"I don't know. We just started dating. But it all feels very different with her. Everything feels strongly connected." He said. On the other hand, Stefan was smirking.

"She sure as hell seems like she loves you." He told him causing Damon to jerk towards him.

"What? How do you know that?" Stefan shrugged. Damon shook his head, but smile was playing on his lips. A smile. Not the smirk Stefan was used to.

"Enough about my love-life. How are you feeling?"

"Better. But still confused as hell." He said with a sigh. Damon looked down with disappointment. "So how is Ivy?" Stefan asked about his girlfriend when he was 17 years old. Damon was having a bit hard time remembering who Ivy was, but then he realised that she was Stefan's ex-girlfriend.

"You broke up with her."

"Oh… Why?" He asked suddenly feeling sad but on the other hand he remembered their relationship fading.

"Maybe it was because you had feelings for Rebecca and vice versa."

"Rebecca? Klaus's sister?" He asked wide-eyed 'like really'.

"Yep. You two dated for 3 years. She was quite heartbroken after your accident, but she eventually moved on."

"Wow ok. And what about you? What finally happened between you and Katherine that you two broke up?"

"Okay. Let's talk about what you forgot and missed about your brother." Damon suggested.

"Intriguing." Stefan said honestly. He was dying to know about the Damon in front of him.

"Where do I start?" he thought.

"How about the part where you and Katherine broke up?" He asked curiously. He always wanted to make his brother's eyes open. It was a pity that he couldn't remember the day when his brother was free.

"You remember the part where I was struggling to keep my hand off drugs and cut off of Katherine?" Stefan nodded his head. "Well one day you trusted me enough to take me out for some brother time. Of course Katherine was there in the alley fucking another guy. I always thought that all the rumors were lie, but that night my eyes opened. I lashed out on her, but she manipulated and blamed the entire thing on me. I relapsed. I left you in the grill while I drove home and consumed drugs again. That time I didn't feel like I have people to recover for. When father thought there was no other way I was sent to rehab. After spending months I finally recovered and returned home. After returning I heard that Katherine was arrested for drugs and prostitution. Of course she got out, but her parents took her out of town to Britain. Since then no contact."

"What happened after you returned from rehab?" He asked worried.

"I buried myself with work and college. I studied hard to get into Harvard. While studying at Harvard I helped father with the business. Stayed away from alcohol. Also I did one-night stands to distract myself at night?"

"Sounds depressing." He said unable to say anything.

"Funny thing is that you were always trying to make me live a little. You once in a week took me out of town or practiced a new song." That brought a smile on Stefan's face.

"Why is it a funny thing again?"

"Because you were supposed to be the broody one." Stefan playfully glared at him.

"So you were only having one night stand until Elena?"

"Not exactly." Stefan pulled his eyebrow together questioningly. "I was married for a while." The bewilderment was written clearly on his face. He was trying to find the correct words. "She was Rose."

"Rose, your childhood friend?" he asked getting more confused.

"Yep. Apparently our father wanted me to fix my reputation from a womanizer. So for that and business he married me off with her. We remained friends throughout the entire marriage. We had friends with benefit sort of complicated relationship. She died in the fire with our parents. You also went to coma the same day and I was left with nothing."

Stefan saw the pained expression on his brother's face. He couldn't even imagine how much Damon had to deal with. "What happened after that?"

"I moved us to New York to look into all father's estates more perfectly, and New York was the perfect place for communication. I also started drinking again, but happily it didn't turn into addiction. I made a few friends who helped me. And of course Elena."

"So she knows everything?"

"She knows some stories about my past. I'm telling her gradually with time to digest." Stefan nodded and smiled at him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Damon shouted for them to come in. Ric came into the room with Klaus trailing behind.

"Good morning, mates." Klaus said smugly.

"Good morning, Nicklaus." Stefan said. He remembered how much he didn't like it when somebody called him that. Then Stefan's gaze fell on Ric.

"Hey Stefan. You might not know me but I know you fine well." He said smiling.

"Stefan this is my best friend and drinking buddy Alaric." Alaric extended the hand and Stefan willingly shook it.

After some brief introduction Klaus suggested Damon to go home and take some rest. He was persistent at first, but finally agreed to go because he felt his back aching due to the hardness of the couch. So he left with Ric, leaving Klaus and Stefan alone in the room to catch up with old times.

* * *

Elena managed to finish her paper works from the school early. _Guess the students have developed their writing skills._ She planned on going back to the hospital, but Ric informed her that Damon went back home, much to her relief. So she made her way straight to his place. The guards let her in. She found the extra key of Damon's house from the safe. She made her way inside his penthouse.

Damon was a light sleeper, so the jingle of keys and clicking of heels confirmed him who came at this moment. Instead of getting up and greeting her, he remained laying there pretending to sleep. Elena climbed up the stairs into his bedroom to see him lying half-naked in the bed. He looked so adorable when he's sleeping. Almost like an angel. But she could also notice the tensed muscles. He was clearly stressed. She moved to sit beside his lying form and start to massage his scalp, before a mischievous idea came in her head.

Damon had been trying to observe what she was doing with his eyes closed. He felt her sit beside him; suddenly he felt her hands running through his hair. It was gesture he'll never get used to. It was so relaxing. After that he felt her hands moving down his spine. It was tickling him. He wasn't sure if she was just doing it unintentionally or really planning on doing it. When she moved her hands to his stomach, it finally confirmed it. Out of the blue he took her by the waist and threw her in his bed. She gave a loud squeal of surprise when the mattress hit her back. But it didn't stop just then. Damon was hovering at top of her and was tickling her uncontrollably. Her giggles and squeals and his laughter filled the entire penthouse.

"Damon stop!" she said between giggles. "I can't breath."

"This is what you get when you plan on tickling Damon Salvatore." He finally removed his hand and lay on his side of the bed. He turned to look at Elena who was breathing heavily.

"I seriously thought you were asleep."

"I'm a light sleeper, baby. Small noises like opening the door can wake me up." He said smugly, before climbing on top of her claiming her lips. As soon as her hands reached his bare back she could feel the knots.

"You seem really tensed." She said softly still running her hands up and down his muscles.

"It was a pretty stressed out day." He shrugged before continuing his ministration of her mouth. Elena broke the kiss, when a brilliant plan came to her head.

"How about we take a shower?" she suggested.

"To have shower sex, I'm in." She giggled at his words.

"Yes, no or maybe so. But the main reason is to get you relaxed. So you're going to receive an Elena gilbert massage." She said as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Damon propped his head on his hand watching the brunette get inside the bathroom. When she was inside he decided to join her.

 _Wow it's bigger than I thought._ She said to herself. She stepped towards the giant acrylic bathtub and started the water. There was big shower stall from one side of the wall to the other. Damon joined Elena in the bathroom clad only in his boxers, while Elena was fully clothed.

"Don't you think you're too overdressed?" He said from just 1 cm away from her. She could feel his breaths in her ears.

={~}=

"Then help me." She said huskily. Damon moved his hands to her shoulder to take off the jacket. His hands then dropped to the hem of her t-shirt and it soon joined the floor with the jacket and her jeans. He unhooked her bra and panties, and it also joined in the floor. She had such a beautiful body that Damon couldn't restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her waist and slightly pulling her back against his chest as he leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulder. Elena closed her eyes in sensation. She turned around to face him and kiss him long and tender.

"I thought I was the one to get you off stress." She said softly after they broke off the kiss.

"We still didn't start the shower yet." He suggested her as they moved towards the tub. He closed the tap and got inside the tub. Elena followed him and sat on his lap facing him and slowly massaging the back of his neck to his shoulder and muscled back. He could feel the knot subside from his back. And he closed his eyes in the process.

"So how much has Stefan progressed since the last time I saw him?" She asked softly continuing her ministration.

"He's doing better. Today I told him about my life and how I got here." He said skipping the relationship part. All of a sudden he remembered the conversation about Elena with his brother. _Is she really in love with me?_ He opened his eyes to look into the pool of brown and locked their eyes. He could feel the emotions running in them. Her eyes were always so intense and alive. He didn't know how but he had to be sure about how she feels and how he feels.

"Elena I need to be inside of you." Elena was dumbfounded by his sudden suggestion.

"Okay…" as soon as the words left her mouth he didn't waste another moment in kissing her. He lifted her slightly, enough to insert his length inside her. She gasped in surprise when she felt his length inside her. She slowly started to move against him. He was kissing her thoroughly while she rode him. She broke the kiss and arched her back. Her hands were around his neck, using it as leverage. Damon hand moved from her tiny waist to her perfect breast and slowly massaging it.

He noticed water droplet at the top of her nipples. He took that nipple in his mouth.

"Oh my… Damon, I'm close." She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, which was staring back at her while he sucked her nipples. It was probably the most erotic scene she ever saw. He let go of her nipples.

"I'm close too. Come for me." He told her. After a few more thrust they came together. Elena went slack against his body. He held her body close by wrapping his arms around her. In that moment he knew that he was falling for her hard.

=}~{=

Few minutes later she gained energy and moved to look at him. "The water is really cold now. I think we should take round two in your bedroom." she said somewhat sounding innocent.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said smirking before carrying them into his bedroom and spending the night with rough passion.

* * *

 **How do you think? Review your opinion. The song is '** _ **Don't deserve you'**_ **by Plumb. One of the best Delena kiss in 5x02 happened while this song was the BG music.**


	13. You can count on me

**Wow! I'm already crying by seeing the first episode of Season 8. That's a new record. Overall it was amazing, especially Steroline. They seriously heated the screen off. So let's talk about the part that made my eyes puffy. "Elena, I need you. I don't know how much longer I can fight." He shut off his humanity so that the evil cannot get to the people he cares about. But the promo of episode 2 is crushing my heart. I'm afraid that I'd be seeing things that I'm not ready of.**

 **So let's go back to the story now. The bad news is my interest in klaroline is no longer present after going through the growing relationship and hotness of Steroline. Sorry klaroline fans, but I'm starting to think Delena, Steroline and Bonenzo will be endgame.**

 **As I told before Bonnie and Enzo will make an appearance. So let's see how this drama swirls around.**

* * *

Elena has found herself waiting in the JFK airport for another important person in her life. Caroline was sitting by her side waiting to jump off the sit and cling onto Bonnie. _Bonnie Bennet St. John_ was their senior in college as well as their mentor. It was not every time you get a senior roommate who is more than eager to help you in college. While in a dorm party, Bonnie finally made out with her dream boy, Enzo. When Bonnie became pregnant she was terrified. So were Elena and Caroline. However the day Bonnie was about to tell Enzo, he bent on one knee and proposed her. Both of them were over the moon with the news they had for each other. They had a very small marriage ceremony. After Lucy was born they moved to LA. For the next two years Caroline and Elena had to do college alone. They missed their friend, but were also happy for her happily ever after.

Just then the brunette came in sight holding her 4-year-old daughter's hand with her husband trailing behind with all the suitcases in the trolley. _Poor Enzo._ Caroline squealed loudly before running and hugging Bonnie. Elena walked up to them and took Lucy in her arms. When Caroline pulled apart from Bonnie she turned to take the confused child in her arms while Elena turned to hug Bonnie.

Elena slowly whispered with teary voice, "Hi."

"I missed you, Elena." Bonnie said back.

"I'm glad to see that I was missed so much." Came a sarcastic voice from behind. Both of the girls turned to look at Enzo. They giggled a little before launching themselves onto his arms.

"Okay, now all we need is a group hug and selfie." Caroline squealed.

"Good to see she hasn't changed." Bonnie whispered.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

When they arrived at their condo with Bonnie, Enzo and Lucy and their entire luggage, the first thing they did was show their room. Bonnie and Enzo took Elena's room while they bought an extra bed for Lucy which was situated at Caroline's room. She already took half of her closet to Damon's place. And left the other side for the couple. While Caroline made her room as child friendly as she could

"Caroline you didn't have to do all this. Lucy could've stayed in our room." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Bonnie you are staying for 2 months. You and Enzo do need some privacy." She winked at the blushing woman.

"Okay but Elena, how will you sleep on the couch for two months?" She asked Elena worried.  
"No I'll be staying at my boyfriend's place." She immediately felt guilty for not telling Bonnie about Damon.

"I thought you broke up with him."

"No he's not Liam. I have a new boyfriend." She said nervously because Bonnie can be real judgy at times.  
"Is he hot?" _Didn't quite expect this question._

"Believe me, Damon is extremely hot." Caroline said out of nowhere.

"So when will I meet him?" Something about this question made Elena feel like she wanted to judge him in person.

* * *

A few hours ago Elena called him to come and pick her up from her house. By which it means that she is keen to introduce her friend and her friend's family to him. Yes Damon Salvatore was nervous about it. His meeting with Caroline was a bit unexpected and not that good. However Caroline was an easy person for her optimism and friendliness. However he had no idea of how to picture himself around them. Elena said that she is a friendly person too, but was a good judge. She also told him that she was their two-batch senior probably as old as he is. She even talked about the husband and four-year-old daughter.

His thoughts came to a halt when he found himself still sitting on the parking lot of Elena's house. _Come on Damon, just be you. Who cares if she likes you or not? She'll get over it._ With that he made his way to the elevator.

He took a deep breath before ringing the bell. He could hear the giggles from the other side of the door. Elena opened the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a smirk.

"Hey." Elena greeted back with a kiss before letting him in.

His eyes shifted to the figures sitting on the couch. He immediately froze when he spotted the brunette. _Holy fuck._ By her widened eyes he understood that she was also shocked. Elena moved to Damon's side to introduce him.

"Guys this is my boyfriend-"  
"Damon Salvatore." Bonnie stood up and started to glare at him. Confusion sprawled in Elena's face.

"Bonnie Bennet." By now everyone was confused with the whole situation. Damon was glaring back at her.

"You two know each other?" Elena asked.

"Yes. The last time we saw each other we were in senior year of high school, right Bon bon." Damon said keeping up with Bonnie.

"That's right, Damon. After that no communications."

 _Something really bad must've happened between this two._ Elena was well aware of Damon's past with women. God she wished that they hadn't slept together. She has to do something. Just when she was about to say something, Damon spoke.

"So are you just going to glare at me or are you going to get your ass over here so I can bear hug you. Because believe me Bon I've missed you a lot." A small smile tugged on his lips.

Bonnie also broke into laughter as tears shined at the corner of her eyes. Damon opened up his arms wide and had one of the most adorable smiles Elena had ever seen. Bonnie giggled even more before launching herself in his embrace. Damon picked her up and they both hugged for dear life while their laughter rang out through the whole house. Lucy also ran towards her mother and Damon and hugged Damon's leg. This caused them to break apart and Damon puts Bonnie down before looking at the young child. She had everything like her father except for the green eyes.

"Aren't you a cute little doll?" He said kneeling down on her level. It was heart-warming sight for Elena to see him for the first time around a child. Everything was confusing and joyful at the same time.

"Okay now that you've got your bear hug, give me an explanation jackass." Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"Bonnie!" Damon said loudly covering Lucy's ears for her choice of language. "Mind your language." He mocked.

Bonnie scoffed. "Baby will you go to your room and play with the toys for a while." Bonnie said.

"Okay mommy." She said before running to her room.

"Now speak." Bonnie said.

"I should've known when Elena said that you were a good judge." Bonnie went back to her glaring game and didn't say anything. "Well after I came out of the rehab, I had to do senior year again in order to join Harvard. So I was too deep in to studies to ever get time for contacting any of my previous friends, you included. And I know I should've at least contacted you since you were my best friend. But then I thought that you were in a big country chasing your dreams." He concluded. "Now why didn't you contact me?" It was his time to raise his eyebrow now.

"I didn't know when you would be released from the rehab. And you were right; I was chasing my dreams so I didn't have time. The next time I heard about you I was in LA with my small family." She smiled at Enzo. "You became the owner of this big company and probably a busy big man. So I didn't bother contacting you after so many years." Bonnie said.

"Believe me the reaction would've been the same." Damon said with a sigh of happiness.

"So now we're cleared out?"

"Definitely."

"Are you ready to talk about your life now?" Bonnie wiggled eyebrow.

"You go first."

"Um… no." Just like that they started arguing. Finally an annoyed Caroline, who hated to be left out, stepped in.

"Wait, you two are not going to start anything before you bring us out of the state of disarray." It was true because everyone in the room wanted to know more about Damon and Bonnie. But nobody wanted to interrupt it.

"We were best friends in high school. However I was sent away for a reason. I skipped half of senior year and by the time I finished, my previous batch mates already went to college, including Bonnie. So I hope the rest you already know what happened." Damon told everyone while facing Elena and smiled. She smiled back. Although she was unbeknownst to it, she brought his high school best friend back. He already had something in his mind for her as her first day of officially moving in, and now this adds up the list.

"Okay we can talk about this over dinner. As it's Bonnie, Enzo and Lucy's first day here, I've arranged a Caroline style dinner." She practically pushed every one into the dinning room.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were so into their conversation that they had lost count of time. It was 11 PM already and still their conversations were alive. It seemed like it will go on and on. However nobody else were involved in those conversations. Elena was trying to indicate Damon that she was ready to leave, but he wasn't paying any attention.

Caroline offered her to come and sleep with her, but she decided to do the dishes instead. She wanted to wait for him to finish. However she was very tired and she had a headache. After finishing the dishes she looked up at the clock to see it's 11:15. Still there were giggles coming from the living. Just then Enzo entered the kitchen holding a tumbler.

"I brought alcohol, want to join?" He asked. Elena shook her head.

"Then I guess it's just me and my bourbon." He said with a shrug, taking a sip. Elena was giving him a weird look. Enzo noticed her look. "What? Don't tell me you're not jealous."

"No I'm not jealous." Elena said too quickly. It was Enzo's turn to make the weird face. "Maybe a little."

"Drink." Enzo offered again. This time Elena accepted it. She let the strong liquid run down her throat.

"He completely ignored me." She took another big gulp.

"Cheers to that." Enzo took the bottle and downed more than one gulp. "Today was our first day back to where we started." He had a sad expression. Elena really understood his reason for disappointment.

"Today was the first day we were supposed to move in together." She was so lost that she had downed 5 gulps. Few moments later the alcohol kicked in.

"You look like you're about to doze off. Maybe you should go and sleep with Caroline." Although Enzo was drunk he was slightly worried about Elena's discomfort.

"Yeah you're right." She said her good night to Enzo before making her way to Caroline's bedroom. Since Caroline was a heavy sleeper like Elena, she didn't realize that Elena was lying beside her. As soon as her back hit the mattress, her eyes closed shut.

* * *

 _ **In the living room**_

Damon and Bonnie told every experience they had after they drifted apart. Every details of life were exposed to one another just like before. They talked about their past, unpleasant moments, love life and mainly current. They mostly talked about the most important people in their lives. Bonnie told him everything about Enzo and her little girl, while Damon told everything about his feelings about everything Elena does.

"Are you in love with her?" Bonnie finally asked seeing her friend in another world while talking about her other friend.

"Is it that obvious?" Damon asked with a smile.

"It is." Bonnie replied back. "Does she know?" Bonnie asked out of curiosity. Damon shook his head. "What? And yet she lives with you?"

"Who said she lives with me? Today was our first day of officially moving together temporarily. And today I am going to tell her." he said dreamily.

"And yet you are sitting here with me." Bonnie said with a dead serious voice. "Go and take her home and tell her the most beautiful three words she ever heard."

Damon agreed with Bonnie and stood up from the couch. He looked at his phone but grew pale when he saw the time. "Oh fuck." _Shit, shit, shit._ It was was so lost in the conversation that he completely lost count of time and of Elena. He was continuously mentally slapping himself. He didn't realize that Bonnie was asking what happened when he sprinted off towards the kitchen only to find a drunken Enzo sitting on the tool by the counter.

"Look who finally decided to stop talking"? _Clearly drunk._ He thought to himself.

"Sorry can you tell me where Elena is?" Damon politely asked.

"I told her to go sleep with Caroline as she was about to doze off after a couple of shots _._ " He didn't need to be told twice. He walked into Caroline's bedroom and immediately spotted her beautiful figure lying and snoring lightly. He was well aware that she was a bit drunk. He tired to stir her awake but she didn't wince at all. So he took her in his arm and carried her outside. On the way out he mouthed goodbye to Bonnie and pointed at the kitchen.

* * *

When he reached home he knew that he screwed up pretty bad. He has to make up for it. His room was lit with candles and his bed was covered with rose petals. He really wanted to worship her today after professing his love for her. He gently placed her on his petal-covered bed. He took her out of her clothes and slipped her into her slipping suit. He removed her hair from her forehead and kissed it softly. He walked up to the candles and blew them out. He took his clothes off before joining her in the bed and pulling her in his arms.

* * *

Elena woke up with two muscular hands around her and a slight headache. She looked around and found herself in a familiar room but not the one where she fell asleep.

"Morning sunshine." Damon's voice drew her out of her haze and she immediately realized that she was in his room. She planned on being angry with him for ignoring their first day of moving in together. When she turned to look at him she saw that his eyes were wide open. All the thoughts of being angry with him vanished, as she saw some sort of guilt in his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he got caught up with his long lost best friend.

"Hey." She grabbed hold of his face and kissing him softly to remove all the pointless guilt.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I should've been more attentive towards you. I even had plans in this special day. Those plan included giving you the best first night in this bedroom. Also wanted to thank you for bringing me my best friend back. But obviously I got caught up." He was caressing her cheeks. It was then Elena's eyes shifted to all the candles and the rose petals beneath her body. _He did have a romantic plan for me._ Elena's heart swelled with the love for this man.

"You can do whatever you wanted to do with me now." Elena said huskily. With that Damon's eyes grew dark with lust and his arousal was evident. He hungrily claimed her lips and soon all the clothes scattered the floor. He worshipped her like he had planned. Her screams rang out through the room in the early morning. He did everything from his imagination except for speaking those three words.

* * *

 **I'm crying right now with both sadness and happiness. First because that sexy bitch Sybil took away the last shred of humanity left in Damon about Elena and messed up his memories. Thank god it could've turned worse like her killing Elena. Second Bonnie's life is also in danger. Enzo tried so hard to fight it. Third, poor Sarah died. Stefan's face was so heartbreaking. Fourth, Steroline wedding is on the route! Stefan finally proposed Caroline into a vampire marriage of forever. How cute is that?**


	14. Tell me you love me

**I'm so sorry for the late update. My exams are close so I have to study hard for it. I think I'm going to start writing again from the next month.**

 **I don't know about other authors but whenever I intend to write a short chapter I write a huge one. Anyway latest spoiler of the story is: -A fan favourite character, which is not in the show anymore, is going to comeback in my** **story** **(not chapter), to be the reason of all the DE angst. So enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Damon wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his girlfriend in the fine Saturday morning. The fact that they were naked was another thing making him go hard. Elena has been living with Damon for 2 weeks now. Every day she had to visit Jeremy and Bonnie. In weekdays She meets Jeremy in school. In the afternoon she drops Jeremy to Ric's place and goes back home to rest. Then at evening Damon takes her to meet Bonnie and sometimes go out with her. When they both arrived at home they spent time with Stefan and Klaus until midnight. But don't sleep until morning because of their raging passion.

The weekends were of so much fun. They all got together last Sunday and bonded pretty well. Stefan, Bonnie and Alaric told all the childhood memories of Damon, which intrigued Elena. Sadly Caroline couldn't join them for her job. Surprisingly Damon and Enzo were bonding quite well. Probably because they both worshipped the ground their lovers walked on. The only difference was that Damon didn't tell Elena yet and neither did Elena.

Today was the Lieutenants wedding. Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Ric were going to be there. Last week he asked Elena to be his date. She was hesitant at first as according to the description provided by Caroline it was going to be huge with thousands of people. But he knew exactly what to say and _do…_ in order to make her agree.

* * *

Stefan was taken home from the hospital last week. He was still unfamiliar to the settings of New York City and this house. He missed the peace of Mystic Falls. He missed that big mansion where he and his brother grew up.

The last thing he remembers was writing his journal in his old room and going to bed. He already thought about asking Damon, but backed off. It wasn't like he was scared that he'd deny him, because Damon deliberately agreed to anything he asked him. He didn't ask him because it would move him away from his estates and business that he built.

Every night he would sit with Damon, Elena and Klaus in the living room. Needless to say that they talked about only one memory of his which he fails to remember every day. He would've been left wounded if it were not for the jokes Damon and Klaus would throw and Elena laughing at each and every one of them. That encourage him to also throw embarrassing moments that he remembers of Damon and Klaus. Sadly enough Klaus would go back to his estates in Virginia after another week.

However today Stefan decided to go to the storeroom. He wanted to find something from the past he remembers. Instead he finds a familiar guitar. He doesn't remember seeing it but it felt so familiar and perfectly fitted against him. He took it to the living room and started to play a tune. This tune seemed to come from the back of his head towards the fingers on the strings.

* * *

At first Damon thought that he was hallucinating the tune of the song early in the morning. Then he thought it was a dream as he went down the stairs keeping his eyes on the person who was playing the guitar, which he kept at the corner of the storeroom. He reached the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Stefan's eyebrows were furrowed together with deep concentration. He was always like this when it came to playing his guitar.

Damon looked to his left when he felt someone sit beside him. There was Elena sitting next to him with a content smile on her face.

"You didn't tell me he played so well." Elena whispered into his ears.

"Please tell me it's not a dream." Damon said. Those made Elena pinch him hard. He made him almost jerk out of the couch with a groan. Stefan suddenly looked at the couple and stopped playing.

"Good morning." Stefan greeted staring between Damon and Elena.

"Good morning, Stefan." She greeted back but Damon was too shocked to speak. When he came to his senses he finally blurted out.

"Where did you get that tune from Stefan?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. When I found the guitar I started playing and this tune just came naturally. Why do you ask?" he was confused by Damon's questions, so was Elena.

"Stefan because this is a tune of the song we wrote and played together 5 years ago." With that he was taken to another world where suddenly images started to flash in front of his eyes. He remembered that day he was dragging Damon's ass to the garage and playing this song with him to release some of his pressure. He also remembered telling him never to forget this song and always remember it in the absence of him.

"Stefan are you okay?" Elena asked as Damon reached for him. Stefan was brought back to the present panting. "I remember that day and all the deep shits you went through." He said in between gasps and happiness.

The news of Stefan's recovery was the best thing that happened this month. Even Stefan couldn't keep the giddy grin off his face. Never in his wildest dream Damon would have thought that the song would be the trigger. They've tried telling so many things for the past month to bring his memories back by telling everything in detail. But in the end all it took was a guitar.

Apparently Stefan's memories only returned up to the day they shared that brotherly moment in the garage and some of Damon's struggles he had witnessed. The doctors even recommended finding more triggers. However that can wait for a few days. It was time for some celebration. Since there was already a huge occasion, they decided to shift the celebration tomorrow.

Today Caroline dragged Elena to the shopping mall to buy an elegant gown. Needless to say she found the perfect sky blue colored dress, which went little beneath her knees. The shimmering lace bodice of the dress has cap sleeves and a classic v-neckline. The faux-wrap dress has an asymmetrical front drape on the loose-fitting chiffon skirt and a wide pleated waistline that flatters her mid-section.

Caroline being Caroline went to three more malls before finding herself a lacy dress. A delicate lace overlay on the scoop neck dress provides a sheer neckline and allows the sweetheart lining to show through to finish with a lace hem. The slim fitting bodice shows off her curves while the open V-back adds to the 360 allure of the elegant sleeveless short lace dress.

"YES! I found my dress!" she started squealing.

"Caroline I was wondering what you'll do when we come to buy your wedding dress." She said sarcastically receiving a dry laugh.

"So I heard Stefan Salvatore is regaining his memories." Caroline said.

"Yep. He sure is making a progress. Damon is over the moon about it." Elena said beaming.

"Is he hot?" That question was out of nowhere.

"Why don't you see for yourself today?" she replied back.

"It's just that I've heard he is hot and from what you guys describe him as, he is definitely a perfect figure in my imaginations. It kills me to be the only one who hasn't met him. So I'm just a bit… you know."

"Nervous and excited?" Elena finished for her. Caroline nodded and let out a sigh. Elena clearly understood the feeling. Every time you hear so much appreciation for a person, you definitely want to meet him. And Caroline deserved to know Stefan as much as them. She hoped that they could be in a good state with Stefan's politeness and Caroline's optimism.

"When is Klaus leaving again?" Caroline asked.  
"Next week. I thought you knew since you guys are hooking up." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Well we didn't hook up nor contacted each other ever since Stefan woke up." She shrugged but Elena could see a slight trace of disappointment in her friend's eyes. Caroline sensed her sympathy. "Oh come on. It's not like I wanted it to turn into some fairy tale romance. I'm still not ready." Caroline said.

"Still Caroline. You're gonna miss him as a friend similar to us."

"Of course I'm gonna miss him. He made a quite impact in my mind. But that's it. There are no extra feelings. After all there are no strings attached." Caroline pointed out and Elena finally got her point. "Okay now it's time to get ready!" Caroline squealed.

* * *

 _Damn_ he wanted so bad to see her. But Goldilocks insisted that Elena should take a ride with her. They both argued but Damon had to back off when Elena promised him a surprise. He, Stefan and Klaus went together and had already greeted Peter. Now he was just waiting for Elena to show up.

As if he felt the pull his head snapped towards the glamorous and enchanting woman. _His woman._ She was looking beautiful as always. The light blue made her look more angelic and alluring at the same time. Her hair was left open in waves. He wondered if this was her surprise. But he knew Elena would not give him his gift in front of millions of people. Also, not one day passed where he didn't say 'You are beautiful.'

Her eyes caught his as she made her way towards blue-eyed love. _Love._ Yes, today Elena is finally going to say those three words to Damon. She can't keep it to herself anymore. Every day when she opens her eyes, those blue eyes keeps staring at her with so much love and devotion. There was no need of holding back anymore. She didn't need to feel insecure about his feelings anymore. Even if he doesn't tell her back, she'll be relieved that he knows. That devotion was still on his face as he walked towards her with a smile on his face.

He didn't even give a damn to the blond who was walking behind her as he took hold of her face and kissed her. She let out a satisfied sigh as she kissed him back. The slow tender kiss was about to get little too inappropriate when Stefan cleared his throat. Elena pulled apart slightly embarrassed of the fact that some people were staring at them.

"I know you guys missed each other but can the public display of affection wait until the wedding." Caroline piped in.

"Yeah, Peter is getting a bit uncomfortable about not being the center of attraction." Both Caroline and Stefan laughed seeing the couples face.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Caroline Forbes." She held out her hand to Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore." He shook her hand. However as his hand touched hers they both felt a rush of electricity. Both of their eyes locked with the sudden pull.

"Wow so you're the famous Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"And you're the beautiful Caroline Forbes." Caroline blushed.

 _Oh god now they are openly flirting._ Both Damon and Elena saw the exchange. While Elena was happy to see them getting along, Damon stayed thinking. The last time he decided to be a cupid, it ended up being a no strings attached relationship. Caroline's assistant suddenly called her to tell that everything was ready.

* * *

The guests were all assembled into their sits for the wedding to take place. Throughout the entire process Damon's eyes were on Elena while Elena was looking at the exchange of love with a loving expression. Only when she felt his hand she looked up at him. He was also looking at her with his secret smile. She wanted to kiss him so bad but the noise of the crowd broke out. Everyone was on their feet as the now married couple exchanged a loving kiss. They also stood up to clap keeping their eye contacts.

* * *

The reception however was sweet and comfy. The married couples had their first dance together. Now all the people were dancing with different pop songs. Damon and Elena also danced in two songs before making their way to the table. Damon left her on the table with Klaus, who was currently seeing Stefan playfully twirl Caroline. Elena chose to move his focus.

"So at what time are you leaving?" Elena asked.

"So eager to get rid of me." He told with an offended voice.

"Klaus-"

"Sorry I was kidding. It's just I enjoyed my time over here. I'm never gonna forget about it." It was true indeed. He never had so much fun in Virginia. The other times he came here he had to face his brother and visit his best friend while he was in coma. This time he didn't have to face his brother and his best friend was finally healthy and laughing… with Caroline.

"Me and Damon are going to miss you so much. I guess I found myself a really good friend in you." Elena said honestly.

"You're good for him." Klaus said with a smile making her blush. His eyes went towards where Damon went and it almost came out of his sockets. "O fuck!"

Elena was shocked by his unexpected reaction. She turned around to follow the direction where his eyes struck. She was even more confused when she saw Damon, red with anger, and a seductive woman grinning like a bitch.

"Klaus who is she?" Elena asked timidly. She never saw Damon this angry with anyone. She was hoping that it wasn't the one she was dreading to see.

"Elena I need you to take Damon away from _Katherine_." And her worst fears came true.

"Katherine?" _What the hell is she doing back here?_ According to all the stories she was supposed to be in England. Klaus could see the mixture of emotions running through her eyes. But before he could say something she saw something, which she never thought was possible.

* * *

As Damon was collecting his drinks a familiar figure came by his side. At first he thought he was seeing things, but her voice proved him wrong.

"Hey lover." Damon eyes shot up to meet her cold eyes. She looked still the same as before. Just slightly older and that disgusting grin was still present.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Damon hissed. He wanted to pin her in one of those walls and tear her apart. But to make a scene was the last thing he wanted to do. It was someone's special day and he dare not ruin it.

"I thought it's about time to come back to the states. It's been so long. I really think people would forget what happened years ago. Also I was feeling a bit lonely after my parent's death. Not that I didn't have any lovers. So I came here to claim my possessions." _Once a bitch always a bitch._ Damon thought. She clearly came here to sign up for all the Pierce properties. No emotions of her parent's death were shown on her face.

"Well good for you. Now please fuck off." He said with a harsh and dangerous voice. If it weren't Katherine, that person would have run away.

"Oh come on Damon. I got to see you after such a long time. Is this the way you talk to someone you love?"

"Do you realize how sick you are if you think I'll still _love_ you after everything you did?" His voice was slowly rising. She smirked knowing that she finally hit a nerve.

"You're the one who told that you'll love me no matter what."

"Someone made me realize what love is. And it isn't you." He said. He knew this would make Katherine a bit irritated.

"Are you talking about that bitch you've been staring at all day? I felt so sad when you didn't even notice me this entire time because of her." she said with fake sorrowful voice.

"You utter one more word about Elena, I promise you that I won't think twice before destroying you." This time Katherine did cringe a little bit.

"You can try, but before that I want a dance." _God how can she be so full of herself._

"In your dreams."

"If you don't, I won't think twice before creating a scene." Damon's eyes looked up to see if she was joking or not. "You see Mary Lieutenant happens to be a very good friend of mine, so obviously she'll believe me. Therefore you're SRSA would stoop down." Damon's eyes were turning red with anger. "Come on. One dance won't hurt anyone."

Damon wasn't thinking straight when she dragged her to the dance floor. He was holding her too tightly to leave bruises. "I knew you like to play rough. Apparently your little girlfriend knows that too." That made him snap. He completely forgot that he left Elena out there. He turned towards the table where Elena was supposed to be. But it was empty. He looked around but there was no trace of Elena. "Don't worry she already left with her bodyguard. Klaus I think. My, my she looked so miserable, barely keeping her emotions at bay." She smirked with victory.

"You bitch." He shoved her out of his hold and sprinted off towards the exit. He ran a hand through his hair when he was unable to find Elena. He called her several times but her phone was unreachable. He went inside his car and drove off to his house, hoping that he'll find her lying in his bed. But even there was no sign of Elena. To his dislike the house already started to feel lonely.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Klaus said while driving. When both of them saw Damon and Katherine dance together it was a shock for him. As for Elena, her eyes swelled up the moment Katherine took Damon's arms.

"Yeah I'm sure." Elena said in a teary voice. "Maybe seeing Lucy would make me feel a bit light."

"Elena, please don't jump into any sort of conclusion. Talk with Damon. I'm sure he can explain why he danced-"

"Do you think I'm sad about why they danced?" Elena asked, earning a confused face. "No, Klaus. I'm sad because that bitch can still affect Damon after all these years. She knows just how to push his buttons. She still knows how to manipulate him. I'm also sad with Damon's reactions. Why can't he just let her go? Why is he being so weak?" Klaus was surprised by her speech. He always knew that Elena was different, but today he saw the extent. If it were someone else in her place, she would probably be angered with jealousy.

"Then why aren't you going back to him and be his support? Why are you asking me to take you somewhere else when your boyfriend needs you the most?" That never occurred to her. Klaus is right. What the hell is she doing? How can she be so selfish? She was thinking of clearing her own mind, when the love of her life needs her. But how will she help him from the woman who ruined his life?

"How will I help him?" She didn't mean to sound so helpless.

"All I know is that you are his strength. And he expects you to be there with him." Klaus said. He was never the advice giving type of guy. But he felt like he needed to be one for them.

"Klaus turn the car and take me back to Damon." Although she had no idea what to say or do, she decided that she'd not let Katherine affect their relationship. She was going to show her that Damon's hers and Katherine Pierce won't get into his head.

* * *

Damon was downing a glass of bourbon. It was the only thing he had to numb the pain. However it wasn't helping tonight. He stood up from the couch and started to pace. He found his way to the balcony hoping the fresh air would do him some good. But instead it took him back to the wedding. He was now imagining the heartbroken look on Elena's face. He called Bonnie to ask if she was there but she even wasn't there. He didn't bother to call Klaus knowing that he was driving. _Why isn't she picking up her phone?_ Frustrated he slammed his fist in the railing. Just then he heard the front door open. He thought he said Stefan to go to somewhere else for tonight. He didn't bother to go and check who came in.

Suddenly he felt a soft body collide with his back and wrapping her hand around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in her angelic voice. He turned around to look her teary eyes. "I shouldn't have left you alone after turmoil you've been through."

His heart swelled with so much love that it was about to burst. She came back to him so he didn't have to deal with Katherine all through the night. He put his hands on her cheekbones and slowly wipes the tears at the corner of her eyes. "No Elena. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. _I'm_ sorry for dancing with Katherine. She threatened to create a scene and I couldn't let that happen."

"Damon I didn't run away out of jealousy. I ran away because I got scared. I was scared because she still knew how to get a reaction out of you. I was scared because you are unable to let her go. It's either you blame her for who you are or you're feelings for her came to the surface." He let her words sink in. She had no idea how wrong she was.

"Yes Elena you're right. I can't easily let her go and it is not because I'm unhappy. Believe me when I say that I've never been this happy when I'm with you. And yes feelings did come to the surface. Those feelings are hatred and disgust over myself for believing that what I felt for her was love. I'm ashamed that I almost ruined my entire life for an excuse of love. Also that it took me so many years to figure it. Because what I feel for you is infinity times bigger than what I felt for her. And that is what I call love." He saw smile creep on her lips as she looked him back with the same passion. "I love you." he finally said those three words. Instead of kissing him or rejecting him, she simply started to laugh. _What is there to laugh about?_

Elena met his confused eyes and answered him; "I just realized that you ruined my surprise for you." A small smile came across his face as he registered what she was about to say. "I love you too." She said before grabbing the back of his head and kissing him tenderly. But Damon being Damon turned it into a rough one filled with passion. Elena couldn't help but return it.

={~}=

"Unless you want to show the outside world what are we about to do, I suggest we get inside." He said against her lips trying to catch his breath.

"Good idea." But she went back to kissing him using her tongue against his. So instead Damon took her in his arms and carried them inside like they always do when they start to make love. However this time they were free to speak and show at the same time with nothing holding them back.

He gently placed her on the couch gently. As her head touched the cushion he pulled back from her lips to see her lusty eyes. She started tugging the hem of his shirt. He immediately helped her get rid of it and started to kiss her again.

The entire magical thing he was doing with his tongue was making Elena grind against his hard cock. He started to lick, suck and nibble the column of her neck. She was sure she would have a hickey in the morning. One of his hands managed to go for her zippers through the intense writhing of her body. He pulled her dress over her head leaving her in her lingerie. _She did plan out this surprise._ He placed mouth opened kiss on her collarbone to her cleavage. Elena managed to unhook her bra pushing it away.

That got a groan out of Damon. He palmed her breasts, taking one peak inside his mouth. "God…" she breathed out arching her back. He sneaked his hands under her thong and pushed a finger inside her inferno. Elena had her eyes closed as the pleasure was shooting across her body. He left traces of saliva as he went across her stomach, belly button and navel to the treasure point where his finger was already doing its job. Firstly, he placed a gentle kiss on her clit. "Oh fuck." Elena gasped.

It never gets old. The way she quivers under his touch. The way her body responds, gasps, moans and scream. The way her breath quickens and sighs of satisfaction leaves from her mouth. This time her eyes were closed, but he needed to watch them. "Open your eyes. I want to see them." He said in his sexy husky voice.

As soon as her eyes opened, he smiled devilishly before taking her clit in his mouth.

"Ah…!" she screamed loud but fighting with every inch of her body she kept her eyes opened. She looked down at him with their eyes locking. He was looking up from his position, still licking her pussy wall. That scene alone made her climax roughly. The intensity whenever they made love was undying.

Damon kissed his way back up her body. When he reached her lips again he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said with a heavy and breathless voice. He kissed her tenderly before inserting his tongue. Surprisingly, Elena gathered the strength to push him against the couch so she could straddle him.

"I need to be inside of you." He nodded his head as she sank over his length. The both moaned together as Elena started to move on top of him. His head fell back against the coach with his mouth opened. Elena took that as an opportunity to kiss him open-mouth. He kissed her back with their body moving to reach oblivion.

"Elena I'm close." Damon groaned and gripped her ass cheek, urging her to move faster.

"Me too. Cum with me." She was continuously screaming his name over and over again. He took her nipples in her mouth with his hand roaming up and down her body. "Oh Damon! I love you so much!" incoherent words were escaping her lips.

"I love you too." He said back as both of them went flying towards the brick of orgasm together. He spilled inside of her and combined with her juices. Elena's body was slumped against his embrace. Damon kissed along her neck ear and collarbone as they both tried to catch breathe.

"Wow." Elena sighed out. "It's better than I imagined."

"Oh yeah?" He teased.

"Yeah." She pulled back to look into his cerulean eyes. "I love you Damon." No matter how many times she says them, it won't be enough.

He lightly kissed her. "I love you too, beautiful."

Damon rested his head on the cushion of the couch with Elena lying gracefully over him. He sneaked his hand under the coffee table where he kept the extra blanket for whenever he passed out on the couch. Elena had already fallen asleep over him when he pulled the blanket over her and his body. He kissed her head before joining her in the dreamland.

* * *

 **There you go readers. This is the biggest chapter of the fanfiction till now. So what do you think about Katherine. I wasn't sure whether I'd add her or not. But I needed angst for this fic. At first I thought of writing it with Sybil but no one could beat Katherine in this task.**

 **Also tell me about the confessions. If you have any suggestions or any problem understanding, write it as a review or PM me. So please hold your breath and wait for next month.**


	15. Once I was Twenty years old

**Hi guys. I was supposed to post at 8** **th** **but I got very sick. It's winter and I stayed out in the open for too long. So now I have a massive fever but most of all a writer's block. I'll try to write as soon as possible.**

* * *

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me?" Stefan hissed. Damon woke up when he heard Stefan from the doorway. He wanted to move but he had Elena's weight on top of him.

"Aw… there's so adorable. Although I prefer to see them more clothed." Blondie whispered.

"Yeah me too." Stefan laughed awkwardly.

Damon smiled with his eyes closed and ever so softly kissed Elena's head. Last night was probably the best night of his existence. She loved him. Just like he loved her.

When he heard Stefan and Blondie go up the stairs and close the door, he made the attempt to move. Elena snuggled more closely to his body making soft noises.

"Elena… wake up baby." He said softly, playing with her delicate locks.

"Damon?" She half opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey." He said kissing her head again. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

She pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you." It sent shock waves of delight to his heart. If it were possible, his chest would've burst by now.

"I love you too." She giggled and he did too. "I think we should probably go to our room now. Don't want Stefan to see us like this for the second time.

After he said that she jerked off of her position and sat up on the couch. "He saw us naked?" she asked loudly.

"Well I don't think he sneaked in to see our uncovered parts, but he got the idea." He shrugged getting his pants on. Elena quickly grabbed her undergarments and put his shirt on. "Oh and Caroline came her with him."

"What, she's here too? Oh no. She's not going to leave alone without details." She slapped her own forehead.

"I thought you girls liked to talk about these stuffs." Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Not this girl." She said sprinting up the stairs. Damon followed her hoping for a shower sex.

* * *

By the time Damon and Elena finished getting showered and dressed up it was 10 o'clock, which is not surprising as they had sex in the shower too. Stefan and Caroline already started having breakfast.

"Sorry we thought we'll be waiting till noon if we had breakfast with you guys." Caroline said smirking.

"Yeah right." Elena grabbed a chair beside her, opposite to Stefan.

"Does anyone know where Klaus is?" Damon asked.

"He said he'd be at his older brother's house to sort out some business." Elena replied seeing Damon tense up a little.

"What? Elijah is in New York?" Stefan shifted his eyes to Damon. Stefan was still unbeknownst to the fact that Elijah and Klaus are not so brotherly like before. And also about the fight Stefan had with Elijah.

"Yes he takes care of the Mikaelson Mechanical Institute in New York." Damon said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Why didn't I see him yet?" Stefan looked intensely at Damon. Elena and Caroline were exchanging looks. Something definitely happened which Damon was hiding.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked Stefan. He just wanted to say that Klaus and Elijah's rivalry, but it won't be the entire truth. According to Stefan, Elijah was still a good friend of the Salvatore.

"No. I want to know what happened?" Of course Blondie wants to know everything. It seemed like she was curious because of both Stefan and Klaus.

"Look you and Elijah had a fight once. And both Klaus and I took your side. That made Elijah distance from us all. He moved to New York. Then Klaus and Elijah started to have sibling rivalry over the companies." Damon said the short form. He knows he had to explain the entire fight to Stefan. And it would be quite awkward telling in front of the women who could be his new love interest.

"Why did we fight?" The question Damon was dreading to hear came.

"He wasn't exactly happy with the fact that you were dating his sister and…"

"He wasn't happy that I was dating Rebecca? But why?" _Little brother you are really shouldn't be asking this now._ Damon was hesitating. Elena can sense that it was because Caroline was sitting there.

"Come on guys let's finish breakfast first. We can talk about all these past things later on." Elena said. Stefan looked up at Damon with confusion. Damon pleaded with his eyes and Stefan took the hint. But Caroline was still inquisitive as hell.

"So you dated Klaus's sister?" she asked.

"Apparently. I don't remember dating her. Damon told me that I was dating her before I got into the accident." Stefan said nonchalantly. Clearly he was still oblivious to the fact that Caroline was interested in him and all these wasn't exactly serving her comfort.

"So when you get your memories back you'll be in love with her all over again." Before Stefan was going to say something stupid again, Damon covered up.

"She already moved on. She's now married with two beautiful children." Damon said. "And I'm sure Stefan will understand that once he gets all his memories back and get on building a future rather than chasing the past. Right Stefan?" Damon looked at his brother.

"Yeah I guess Rebecca was just a girl I was dating." _Only if you knew._

"I certainly don't think Rebecca was just a girl you were dating." _Perfect timing Klaus._ All eyes were now on him.

"Klaus." Damon spoke.

"Damon you're clearly missing out so many points about Stefan and Rebecca's love story." _What's up with him?_ Klaus didn't know why but he felt sudden urge of saying all the history. Maybe it has something to do with sudden plunge of jealousy.

"Klaus not now please." _God why does every drama happen to arise on my and Elena's special day?_

"Well I could at least say about all the insanity you two caused." He had that evil smug, which was apparently matching his tone.

"I don't remember how much I loved her Klaus. I may have done childish things by being in love with her but she moved on and I also have to do the same. Nothing that happened on the past can mess up with me now. I won't let it." Stefan concluded.

"Like almost getting married in the Fell's church."

"Klaus!" Damon yelled out and stood up from the chair. Stefan had complete confused a dismantled face. Elena was shocked too, so was Caroline. But Caroline was slowly turning a bit heart broken.

"What? If it wasn't for you and Elijah, they would've been married." Stefan was turning pale, but that didn't stop Klaus from going on. "You both had to go through so much shame from the society for the love. The promise both of you made of never getting separated it all crushed down when you had the accident. Rebecca would sit almost everyday beside you for 5 months. She was then forced to marry another man by our family. Yes and now they are living happily ever after." He didn't notice the discomfort of Stefan until he fainted.

"Oh my god! Stefan." Elena was the first one to see him faint.

"Stefan wake up!" Damon looked beside him and panicked. He quickly carried Stefan to the couch. _This was all Klaus's fault._

Klaus was about to reach out for Stefan when he stopped him. "Stop right there. Don't come near him." Damon said angrily at the heat of the moment. Klaus backed off. Guilt came across his face by seeing Stefan.

Caroline ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Here Damon." She passed the glass to him and he splashed water in his face. Stefan started to move and groaned. Klaus couldn't stay here to look at him so he went outside.

Elena looked at Klaus's departing back. Klaus helped her make one of the best decisions in life. He at least deserved her comfort as a friend and she did need some answers. Damon and Caroline were both in deep concentration towards Stefan to notice her run after Klaus.

* * *

Klaus was about to get inside his car when he heard Elena.

"Klaus wait!" he stopped his movement. "What the fuck just happened?" she asked out of breath.

He turned around to face her. "Look if you're here to lecture me about being the dick, I get it. I wish I hadn't done that. But please I need some space." He said looking at her.

"No I'm not here to lecture you. Its just that I…" she sighed. "I needed to know what got you so heated. I know there has to be a reason." Elena said.

"I guess I got a bit heated when I heard about my sister. You know big brother shit."

"Or was that because you have feelings for Caroline? Because honestly Klaus it felt like you were trying to hurt her." She said what she observed from the exchange.

It was true. He would have never done that if he knew how much it would affect Stefan. "It doesn't matter. I screwed up either way. Now I have to stay with Elijah because Damon's angry with me."

"He'll come around. I'll talk to him. I know both him and Stefan would understand."

He nodded. "But Elena. About what you asked, I do have feelings for her, but she doesn't return it. She thinks of me as a friend, which I appreciate. I really do. But the fact that someone else is her dream guy instead of me, hits the spot." He said his heart out.

"I'm not going to say that my best friend sees you more than a friend. All I can say that you deserve someone who will be as crazy about you as you are about her. I know my best friend long enough to know that she isn't the girl for you." Elena was plain frank with him.

"Yeah that helped a lot." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Oh come on you know it already. Please mark my words."

"Fine." He looked away.

"Good now let's go see how Stefan's doing."

* * *

"Stefan wake up." Light rushed into his eyes as he tried to blink it open. It was like he was living another life and just woke up to find that it was all a dream. A beautiful dream. But he knew what something so real could be. Another memory. This time it was about Rebecca and his love story.

 **What do you think about it? Should I bring Rebecca to be with Stefan? Nah I don't think so. It's kind of romantic though. I didn't intend it to turn out so intense.**

 **Oh god that took so much time. As I said before EDEXCEL is a serious pain in the ass. This chapter is very short, but it's better than months of without any update. So from now on I'll write between 1500 to 3000 words. This one is approximately 2000 words.**

 **Anyway school just started.** **I'm pretty upset with my results this term so I have to kick it up in the final. So wish me luck.**

 **I usually wouldn't be taking such long time if it weren't for my dad who just finished writing his second book. Yes my dad is a Bangladeshi writer. But I can't even write one proper Bangla sentence. I really suck at my own mother language. Not something I'm proud of.**

 **I'll post a new chapter every Friday hopefully. Stay tuned.**


	16. I Need a miracle

**Hello readers. So I've been told that the last chapter was mainly focused on Stefan. To be honest I love to write about him.**

 **This chapter will be the beginning of you guys hating towards me. Yeah the major problems start now from this chapter. But unlike 'What do we do under the Mistletoe?' it does have a happy ending. There was once an incomplete DE fanfiction. I waited a year for it to be completed but the author just left in the middle of the climax. So I took inspiration from that story for the problem.**

 **No I didn't take the whole plot of the story. If I did I wouldn't be telling this to you all. I read it like almost 2 years ago. So don't get the wrong idea. I actually forgot the name of the story otherwise I would've written the name for you guys to see it for yourself. PM me if you feel like you know the story. Not yet though. After 4 chapters later I guess.**

* * *

It was indeed a very tiring day. After Stefan woke up it was revealed that Stefan had again opened another memory chest. While the others were thrilled with the news, Stefan was completely out of this world. Damon understood why. So did everyone else.

It was lot easier to think that she was just a girl you were dating when you didn't have any memories to think about. But now that you do… everything just seemed so dismantled.

Damon wanted to take his brother out of the misery. So he recommended the one solution, which held the possibility of breaking so many hearts.

"Hey Stefan." Damon entered his room. "How are you feeling?" Stefan looked up from the diary he was writing in.

"At first I felt heartbroken to be honest. But then it's weird. I feel l shouldn't be feeling this but it feels like yesterday." He let out a sigh.

"You know you can tell me." Damon nodded in encouragement.

"I remember every single detail about her and the moments we shared. It's like my heart is filled and complete and yet it feels so empty."

"Maybe you need someone to fill up the emptiness."

"You mean Caroline." Stefan raised an eyebrow. Damon shrugged. "I do like her a lot. In all means before everything happened I did want to be with Caroline. However memories of Rebecca is always interfering. I don't know what I need to do to move on." He landed his head in his palm massaging his tensed face muscles.

"How about a trip to Britain?" Damon suggested.

"What? How would seeing her help me move on?" Stefan sat up. His brows knitted together.

"Maybe watching her with your own eyes and knowing that she's happy with her family will make you realize that you also need to find love."

"Or maybe it will bring old feeling to the surface for both of us." Stefan slumped back against the headboard.

Damon sat there for a while thinking. "Why don't you take Caroline with you?"

Immediately Stefan shot up. "Are you out of your mind? Why would I take _her_ to meet my ex?"

"I don't know. She could be your comfort zone there and remind you that you have to move on for a better life with her. And you two can also spend some quality time together." Damon concluded. He was trying to act cool, but he was frustrated.

"Oh god this is a bad idea. But I still have to agree to it."

* * *

When Damon came out of the room Elena was standing in the middle of the room. Her face said that 'we need to talk'.

"Damon I know that you're angry at Klaus but you have to forgive him. He didn't mean any of those to happen. He just got jealous." Elena said with a hand on the hips.

"Well I'm letting him stay here right." He brushed past her. He was frustrated and now if she was doing this it won't be that pretty.

"What would have you done if you were in his shoes?" Elena argued.

"I would have been more careful about what I say!" He snapped. "He knew how fragile Stefan is. But still for some dumb-ass affection for someone who doesn't care about him, he did it anyway." Damon yelled for no reason.

"Caroline does care about him! It's not her fault that she doesn't feel the same for him." Elena yelled back. _Why was he being so stubborn?_

"How did this conversation turn about Caroline? You know what forget about it. I don't want to talk about neither forgiving Klaus nor he's and Caroline's twisted romance. Is it too much to ask?!" He doesn't realize that he's releasing his frustration at her.

"You know what…" She moved to grab her cardigan and car keys. "I'm going to _my house_ today and spend time with Caroline and Bonnie. Hope you find what you need then. Goodnight." She was about to cross the doorway when Damon grabbed hold of her hand.

"No stop. I'm sorry." Damon said abruptly. "I didn't mean to…"

"Oh you _didn't mean to,_ now that's relatable." She said sarcastically trying not to look at him.

Damon sighed. "Look Elena. I'm too emotionally tired to argue about all these now. I just need you right now to give me mental support. We can talk about this tomorrow okay." God dammit his voice was so vulnerable. Elena finally turned around to look at him. He reached for both of their hands and intertwined them looking deep into her orb.

"Fine. I'm sorry for overreacting." Elena said looking at their hands. Damon leaned and pecked their joined hand before kissing her softly.

"I love you." he spoke the three words and she forgot about everything. It was as if it held magic.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him more passionately. She dropped her keys and cardigan. Damon got rid of his shirt and worked on getting her out of her tank top.

Soon all their clothes were on the floor and they were tangled together under the sheets, making noises of pleasure and pain while kissing each other feverishly.

Damon moved his lips to her neck sucking in her pulse point and increased his pace. Elena dug her finger into his back harder.

"Oh god Damon I'm going to cum." She screamed.

Within a few thrust, they both reached oblivion. After catching their breath, they shared their day with each other. Elena laid her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers along her hair.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to send Caroline and Stefan to meet Rebecca?" Elena asked.

"Let's see where it goes." Elena nodded.

"What do you think Klaus will feel about this?" Elena took the risk of asking about him.

"Don't know. He sure does need to get a grip over his emotions." Damon sighed.

"Are you still not going to consider forgiving him?"

"I think I'll forgive him. There's no use of being stubborn and creating more problems. Besides I don't want to make the few days he has left miserable." He said.

Elena smiled and kissed his chest. "I love you."

Damon kissed the top of her head before saying it back. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later**_

"That's a shitty coincidence that both of my best friends are leaving in the same day." Elena slumped down on the bed.

"Klaus is also gone and Stefan will be gone in a few weeks, which means the house is fully ours." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. Then he saw that she was feeling uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. I'm just feeling nauseating again." Elena was not feeling that great since this morning. To Damon's concern she threw up today after getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want to get checked?" He asked with wary voice.

"I probably have a stomach bug. Don't worry this happened before." She smiled reassuringly, not exactly sure if that was this bad.

"Okay." He gently kissed her lips before getting up to grab his tie and suit. "You're not going to work today." He commanded. "Just stay home and rest, I'll try to come back as soon as possible." He kissed her forehead. "And also feel free to call your girlfriends." He said before leaving.

 _Well it doesn't seem like a bad idea._

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline showed up 1 hour later with foods for her. This how they always used to cheer each other up since college.

"So we've got champagne, tiger roll, Chicken pot pie, and red velvet cupcake. All the things you need to get up." Caroline said.

"Damon's going to be so mad if he find food spilled here." Elena muttered.

"I'm sure you'd make him forgive you." Bonnie said.

"Or might as well get punished." Caroline smirked. Elena blushed when she understood what she meant.

"Okay enough bickering about me. Tell me how's life with you guys?"

"We went to the campus today with Enzo and Lucy. God it's still the same." She said dreamily. That was where her and Enzo's love story started. "Lucy really liked it there."

"Maybe she also wants to have a love story similar to her mother." Caroline nudged Bonnie.

"Don't let Enzo hear you though." Caroline and Elena both laughed.

"What about you, Care?"

"Same old shit for now. I can't wait to go to Britain." She said enthusiastically. Caroline agreed with going to meet Stefan's ex with him. She was reluctant at first but couldn't deny his request. After they started dating she became more comfortable with the idea.

"Yeah both of you are leaving me alone in the same day." Elena pouted.

"Okay I think it's time to have some tiger roll." Bonnie said opening the box, knowing how much Elena loved it. However as soon as the smell of fish hit Elena's nostrils a sudden wave of nausea overcame her.

Both Bonnie and Caroline watched her go pale. She ran to the toilet and threw up everything that was left in her gut. Elena felt someone grab her hair back and someone lean against the sink. Elena leaned back and flushed the toilet. She looked up to see Bonnie deep in her thoughts.

"Elena when is your period date?" Bonnie asked her voice filled with fear.

"I… I missed it." she looked up at Bonnie then to a confused Caroline. _God I forgot about it_.

"Elena these symptoms, I've been through before." _Please don't say it._ "I think your pregnant, Elena."

 _No, I'm not ready._

* * *

 **Aaand done. A short chapter it is. I plan on dragging this concept for four chapters. So here you have it the first part.**

 **Now it's time to release my tension. 'A long ear-piercing screech'.** _ **NINA IS COMING BACK FOR THE FINALE! OHMYGOOOOD! I STILL CAN'T COOL DOWN WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT IT. I WATCHED THE PICTURE ON THE INSTAGRAM FOR LIKE 2 MINUTES BEFORE REALIZING THAT I WASN'T DREAMING. FUCK YEAH TO DELENA ENDGAME**_ **(I hope). '** _ **Deep breath**_ **'**

 **Please review because it encourages me to write more even when school gives me a rough time. I'll post next Friday.**

 **The song used for title is 'Don't let me down' by** _ **Chainsmoker.**_


	17. Almost too much much for my soul alone

**Hello guys. Did you watch episode 8x10? Oh my god. Best episode ever. All I wanted came to life. My Damon is back. Woohoo. (This is not The Sims; so don't get any funny ideas.) Without further ado, let's start.**

* * *

Elena's face was pale like life was sucked out of her. _What would I do? What would Damon think? Will he abandon me? Sure I want a family of my own but not now._

"Elena it could be wrong. I'll run to the drug store to get the test and I bet it's negative. You use protection right?" Elena nodded still speechless.

"Birth controlling pills can cover up to 98%." Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie, please stay positive." Caroline said frustrated.

"What's there to be positive or negative Caroline? The fact that she's pregnant?"

"No, the fact that she's scared and not ready."

"Well I wasn't ready either and I was scared too. But then there was nothing to be scared about. Because those were the best moments of my life." Bonnie had a point there. She had the happiest pregnancy with every thing she wanted coming back to life. But will Elena be that lucky?

"Not everyone has the same type of pregnancy, Bon." Elena spoke softly for the first time.

"You're right. But do you know what is the most epic part, which every mother gets to experience?" She asked with a soft smile. "The moment you hear the first cry and get to touch something that you made. A life."

Elena still didn't say anything after that, but she knew Bonnie was right. She always was.

* * *

Caroline rushed to the drugstore to get the test. When she reached home, she saw Elena bundled up in the comforter with Bonnie by her side. It was as if she was thinking. She glanced at Caroline who held out the test.

Noiselessly Elena approached her and took the test. A few minutes later she came back with the same face.

"I think it's better if we go to the hospital instead of doing any home test. They are wrong sometimes." Elena said looking down on the floor completely disconcert. She proceeded to get out of the sleepwear. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other before going inside the bathroom. There laid the test, showing red lines, indicating that she's pregnant.

* * *

The feeling in her stomach was nowhere near to stop. It was increasing as she sat with two of her friends for the test.

"Ms. Gilbert?" Elena stood up looking at the nurse. Bonnie and Caroline followed her step. "This way please."

"I think we should wait here." Caroline said. Elena nodded her head and followed with a numb expression.

When she entered the room her eyes fell on the blond doctor. She looked up at her with a soft smile lingering on her lips.

Seeing Elena's feature pushed the corner of her lips closer.

"Miss Gilbert please sit." Elena sat on the chair fiddling her sweaty hands. "I guess this was all uncalled for." The doctor said trying to interact with her.

"This means I'm pregnant, right?" Elena's eyes were glossy when she looked up at the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "So it wasn't planned."

"Nobody is sitting beside me holding my hands. So you could say that." Tears flooded down her eyes thinking about Damon. How will he react to it? They were just beginning a relationship. They never talked about taking it the next level, let alone a child.

"So is the father someone you can lean on to or gone?" The doctor asked.

"Damon is a guy you can lean on to. But I don't know if he's ready to be a dad yet. He has such a big reputation in this country. The whole world is going to know about it. And I'm also not ready for this. I just started as a teacher of a high school. I'm only 23 years old. And I don't think I'm capable of handling a life." She was ashamed of herself for saying the thing, which some people dreams of.

"Do you know the age range of pregnant women I come across everyday?" When Elena didn't say anything she spoke. "16 to 35." Elena's eyes shot up to look at her.

"What? But they're so young." Elena was baffled.

"It's true. They were as petrified as you are Elena. They're also not ready. Some of them even didn't have somebody to lean on. But they did have a family who took care of them until the very end. And I presume that you do too." She had such talent with her words that Elena had to admit that she would never ever think of giving up on this life growing inside her. "Believe me. The power of bringing a child in this world is way worth every ounce you have suffered." Elena gave the doctor a teary smile. The doctor hold out her hand Elena gladly took it. She gave a small nod of her head before leaving the room.

On the hallway, both Caroline and Bonnie were looking down on their lap. When they saw her the first thing that caught their eyes was her smile. "I'm pregnant." They were still confused by her newfound features.

"Elena are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'm completely fine with the pregnancy if that what you're asking. Although I need to take a walk to think about how to surprise Damon."

* * *

Damon entered his room only to find it empty. He expected to see the love of his life sitting on his bed reading a book. He got early from his work to spend the rest of the time with his girlfriend. _Maybe the girls went out to cheer up a bit._ He sighed in defeat and opened his tie and started to get undressed. He needed a shower. But he also wanted to do it holding a particular naked beauty. Now he needed a cold shower.

He slid open the bathroom door. Something hit the corner of his eyes. He went closer to the sink to make his vision more appropriate. A used pregnancy test. And not only that. It had positive results. _Elena's pregnant? What no? I don't know what to do? How will she deal with it? How will we deal with it? Is it my entire fault? Of course it is._

He knew he wasn't thinking clearly. So he made the first mistake he never should've made. He went to the bar to get a drink to calm his nerves down, but it ended up being a downward spiral.

* * *

Katherine had her eyes solely on Damon, as he got drunk. He was thinking, she was sure of that. Probably trouble in paradise. But she needed him to be her admirer again. At that time he was a hot teenager needing to get some thrill out of life. She needed him as her back up and somewhat excuse when she needed to get away and have pleasure. Now he was even hotter than she could remember and rich as fuck. Every woman's dream. She knew he was made this way because of her then the tragic he went through. As sick as it sounded she was proud of it. Because he turned out more desirable. But now he is in love with that Elena girl and she has to do something about it. She had to make him vulnerable.

She waved her hands towards the cute waiter. "Can you give this drink to the man sitting right there?" she pointed Damon. He nodded. "And don't tell him that I gave it to him. Just tell him that it is a mysterious admirer." She was now playing her game. She mixed some of her stash in the drink that would make him unable to think straight.

She watched as the waiter went to him with her drink. Like a tigress she watched her prey accept the drink. Looks like she didn't even have to rehearse the waiter.

Damon was too out of the world to hear what the waiter was saying. He was already half drunk. He didn't realize that he unconsciously took that drink and swallowed it. It was the second mistake he made. It tasted so weird, but something familiar. He winced and looked at the glass.

Katherine smiled evilly watching him. _Just like I planned._ She waited a few minutes and when she saw the drunk and drooling smile, she knew it was done. The drug made its effect.

"Hey lover." She said in her sexy voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His smile turned into a pout as she took the sit beside him.

"You know getting sick of life and having a drink." She said nonchalantly.

"Well good for you." he said going back to the drink.

"How about you? Don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you?"

"Don't talk about her." he turned grumpy.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"She's pregnant." _Wow, that was unexpected._ But she had to carry on her goals. "And I did this."

"Do you want to be a father?" she raised her eyebrows.

"More than anything." Now he had a goofy smile present. _Ouch_.

"That's pathetic. I hope she's not ready." She muttered those words under her breath.

"You know you look sexy today." He said. Now that's what I wanted to get at.

"Look who found a feeling inside him?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm just being brutally honest and do you know another honest feeling?" he wriggled his eyebrows. She looked at him curiously.

"I fucking hate you." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Katherine said.

"Because you destroyed me."

"I gave you a life Damon. Did you ever think that if I didn't do what I did you wouldn't be what you are right now? I made you who you are." She knew that he was too drunk to argue with her. His fuzzy brain will agree with anything she would say. "You still love me. That's why you still feel hurt when you see me." She put her hands on his knees and inching closer. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Elena slowly walking towards the bar. What is she doing here? Damn it, Damon can't see her. She had to do something to kill two birds with one stone.

Elena didn't know how she came across this bar. This is the place where she and Damon first met. In a moment they knew that they would have a long ride. But Elena didn't expect Damon to be sitting there and getting so close to the woman he claims to hate.

"You love me Damon." Katherine said looking in to his eyes.

"I love Elena," he said. She hated when he said that.

"Think of me as Elena and do what you want to do to her." He didn't get a chance to say anything before Katherine pulled his head to kiss him. She crushed her lips with his and started to devour his mouth. He kissed her back. Her idea was working. He was even better kisser now. She opened one of her eyes to see the pale face of the other brunette. She was about to throw up and break down. A little part of her was feeling bad for her, but the other was too deep in need of the man in front of her. So she closed her eyes and proceeded to make it even more heated and deep.

Elena couldn't take it anymore. She was feeling sick and the worst kind of pain was excreting out of her. She threw up in a public place with people looking at her, thinking that she was drunk. They were right in one way though; she was drunk in pain. She never felt this heartbroken in her whole life. She loved him like no other. Though a small part inside her was telling her that he did too but the scene told something else. It told her that he still loves the woman who destroyed his life. All these promises were fake. All this confessions were fake. His love was fake. Everything about him was fake. The presence of Damon Salvatore in her life also needed to be fake.

* * *

 **Come on guys you can't seriously hope for all unicorns and rainbow. This is a hurt/comfort story as well. That doesn't only include dead parents. (Sorry I have become too straightforward since I'm watching too many Pewdiepie videos. But you get it.) We had just hit the climax of the story. So next chapter will also be a part of the climax. Then there will the conflict, where we would see the couples trying to get back at each other and also restraining. Especially Elena. Also with the addition of a Salvatore and a time jump.**

 **I know that probably no one is going to answer this question but here I ask any way.**

 _ **A Girl or A Boy?**_

 _ **What name?**_

 **Even if you are from the future don't feel awkward to leave a review answering the question above. Because no matter whenever you read and leave a review I will always value it. Okay enough cheesiness. The song used is 'Hurts like hell** _ **' by Fleurie. I thought I would name the next chapter after this song but I changed my mind.**_

 _ **Please Favorite, Follow and Review what you want.**_


	18. In another life I would make you stay

**Thank you for reviewing about the problem caused with the previous chapter. I really didn't have any idea, until you pointed it out. I actually personally thank all the people who review on PM, but unfortunately, I cannot show my appreciations to the guests.**

 **Yesterday I posted a chapter twice and a guest reader** **Kaitlyn** **pointed it out. Not only that. She also appreciates my writing and is one of the encouraging reviewers.** **So to all the guests and Kaitlyn, if you are reading this, thank you for your support towards my story.**

 **Before I say anything about the story, I want to let you guys know that I hated the last episode. They fucking killed Enzo off just before 5 final episodes. I just really hope that Bonnie does something to bring him back to life, since she did some freaky and goose bumpy thing when she screamed. Then the biggest fucking surprise is that Stefan's human.**

 **They just wasted a doze of Elena's blood/cure. I don't know about you guys, but I have a feeling that Elena will become the cure blood bag soon. As Stefan is a human now, Caroline might also have to make a decision of whether to stay vampire or turn into human and be with Stefan. Then Cade has to be turned mortal, in order to kill him. So they might again look for her blood. Lastly the only person, she actually planned to give the cure to will take it from her. I just don't fucking know what else to say.**

 **Did you see the promo of the next episode? Oddly enough, I think it's about Maxwell flashback.**

 **Now let's move on to the story. So for those of you who were curious to see what happens, times up. I want to tell you that you might want to haunt me for doing this, but like I said, I always appreciate a good heart beating climax and I know that so do you. Because at the end, a good climax always spices things up.**

* * *

Elena bursts through the door with tears running down her face. She had so many heartbreaks before. She thought she was one of the girls whose life didn't stop because of some guy. But why was she feeling like this? Maybe it was all her hormones, and the fact that his child was growing inside her. But she can't live with him anymore. No matter how much her heart screams. She has to not only leave him, but New York. She needed to go back to Mystic Falls. Her hometown, to the house she was born. She knew that she'd be abandoning her friends and family, but they were all linked to him. They'll straight away tell him where she is. But the main problems were Bonnie and Caroline. They already knew that she's pregnant. What would they think when they find out what happened? She didn't want to jeopardize Bonnie and Damon's friendship. Neither she wanted to create a problem between Stefan and Caroline.

She probably has to text them some lie about needing time with herself, then cutting connection with them just like with everyone else.

Upon entering the room, she spotted the pregnancy test kit on the bedside table. Somebody brought it here. _Damon._ _This means he knew and this is why he was drinking at the bar. This is why he gave so easily to Katherine._ This theory should've supplied a closure to her, but it only build up the pressure in her chest more. This means Damon does not want to be father, just yet. Not like she can blame him. But the sudden urge of protectiveness for the child was too over-whelming to think about the situation.

She will leave either way. And when she feels like she can face him again, she'll come back.

When she opened the cupboard, something clicked on her mind. _Jeremy._ How can she leave him? She was so into Damon that she completely forgot about her brother.

She took out her phone and dialed his number.

" _Elena?"_ he picked up the phone.

"Hey Jer…" she tried to keep her voice from quivering, but it wasn't working.

" _Are you okay, Elena?"_ he asked concerned about her sister.

"Look Jer, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving New York." She gave it to him straight.

" _What? Did something happen? Why do you sound so sad?"_

"I need a time off from here. From everything. I promise I'll call you every day."

"Did something happen between you and Damon?" she grew silent when she heard his name. "I take that as an yes." He mumbled sensing her silence. "What did that bastard do?"

"Jer, Damon's not in fault here. So don't change your relationship with him because of this. And I want you to tell everyone that I'm fine and went to travel the world. Don't mention that you'll talk to me everyday. I don't want him to know anything about me." she sniffled.

"Are you sure there's no other way to solve everything, other than leaving everyone behind?" he asked emotionally.

"It's way more complicated than it looks." She knew that he'd sooner or later know that she's pregnant. But decided not to tell him. He'll make it harder for her to leave. "Don't make it hard for me to leave, please."

"Fine. Go do whatever you want. Who am I to stop you?" He grew frustrated.

"Please, don't be angry." Elena broke down.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't know what else to say."

"Wish me goodbye and promise to do as I said."

"Goodbye and promise." He said.

Elena took a deep breath and started to get packing. When she looked over the shelves her eyes welled up more at the contact with a loving picture of Damon and her.

Although her purpose was to forget about him, she couldn't help but put that picture as the first item inside her suitcase.

* * *

Katherine and Damon finally pulled back from their make out session for oxygen. Katherine risked looking over her shoulder to see if the other brunette was gone or not. To her pleasure she was. When she looked back at Damon, he looked sick and about to doze off. _So he isn't actually used to this stuff._

"Elena…" He said looking at her. _Now he's thinking of me as Elena._

"Darling you don't look good?" she said sarcastically.

"Katherine." This time it was a groan. He was hallucinating.

"Let go home baby." She said evilly. Grabbing his hand, she went outside pulling his dizzy body.

Damon couldn't feel anything. His visions were blurry. He was seeing things around him go away. It was like his body was moving without acknowledging his central nervous system.

"Elena…" he was muttering his name.

"For the love of god, I'm Katherine, Damon." Katherine rolled her eyes as she struggled to put him inside the passenger seat. She was going to take Damon to her house. As he was probably going to doze off and defeat her purpose of sleeping with him, she will manipulate him into thinking that he slept with her.

* * *

Damon woke up with the worst feeling in his entire existence. At first he felt his whole body was numb, then all the numbness started to subside into sickness. He finally managed to open his eyes and adjust to the light intensity.

 _This is not my room._ It was the first thing he noticed. Then he noticed that he was naked under the sheets. _Where am I? What happened last night?_

The last thing he remembers was finding out that he was going to be a father and headed to the bar _. Elena. I need to see her._

"Good morning, lover." Katherine leaned against the doorway, wearing nothing except her under wears and his t-shirt from last night.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Damon growled. Still clutching his head.

"Firstly, this is my house. Secondly we met at the bar yesterday and had a _lot_ of fun at the bar, then at this bed." She said seductively. Damon's blood ran cold with horror. Did he really…

"Oh don't act so surprised. It's not like you don't want me."

"Fuck you." he spit out. Even if his body was rejecting, he got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Oh and you might need this." Katherine opened the shirt and gave it to him. She was now only in her lingerie, trying desperately to seduce him.

Damon ignored her the entire time. The only thing n his mind was to go home to Elena and hope that everything was a nightmare.

* * *

Damon was ready to face a really angry and sad Elena, but not this. Every inch of the room looked so empty without the essence of her. All her stuff was gone. All the clothes, all the small possessions she had, everything. Except for a letter sitting on the bedside table. It was printed out of the computer. And it was from her. Addressed to him. Reading the letter repeatedly was killing his soul inside.

 _From Elena_

Dear Damon,

I hope that you are reading this after I'm gone.

I killed our baby. I wasn't ready for it so I did the unthinkable. But now I can't handle the guilt. So I'm leaving. Away from everyone. And most of all away from you. Because looking at you or remembering you will bring everything back.

This is a goodbye letter from me, Damon. Don't try to find me after what I just did. Move on. You don't deserve me.

-Love, Elena.

* * *

 **(HINT: No dead babies) Sorry for the late update. I have too many assignments and shits over my shoulder. I didn't have time to read it so please forgive me for the mistakes. So I'm going to cut it short.**

 **The song used is** _ **'One that got away' by Katy Perry.**_ **It still makes me cry after so many years. Reminds me of someone.**

 **So as usual favourite, follow and review.**


	19. Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

**Sorry for the delay. You know the type of writers block where everything is planned and you still can't put it to words. The drama will swirl your mind in this chapter and the one after. Hold on tight.**

* * *

 _ **8 months later**_

"Lena, I know this time is a bit critical, but I have to go to New York." _Matt Donovan_ said.

"It's okay, Matt. This trip is very important for you." Elena smiled softly at him.

He was Elena's childhood friend, the new owner of the Gilbert house and the OB-GYN of Elena. After taking off from NY, he was the first person to receive the call. Elena told him everything, except going to the details, for example his name, and he was more than pleased to let her stay in the house. It was fortunate for her that he was the doctor of her and the baby.

Elena's pregnancy had too many stress and pressure than the other pregnancies. She became very sensitive with every situation. The fact that she has a picture of her and Damon in her bedside table didn't help at all.

She was confused and dismantled about the entire situation. She had no idea how to keep up with everything. The day after she left, Jeremy called her and told her that Damon had alcohol poisoning. A part of her wanted to run back to him as soon as she heard this. But apparently Damon hates her now. Jeremy made sure to tell her that. She knew it was because she ran away from him with their child and cut him off completely from her life.

She had no idea what she will do when their child is born. Surely she can't shut down all the important people of her life. The past 8 months were hell for her, without communicating with any of them. Though she was successful at shutting people for 8 months, but for how long? One day she'll have to face the world and Damon with her child. Goosebumps erupt on her skin imagining how Damon's reaction would be. He'd be furious as fuck that was for sure. But he was the one who made out with his ex after learning that she was pregnant and didn't return home in the next 4 hours she was there.

He shouldn't be angry with her for saving him from the tension of fatherhood. He didn't have to rub her feet. He didn't have to talk to the bundle of joy inside her. He didn't have to feel the first kick.

A rational part of her brain wanted to hear what he had to say and accept him. But he hates her and the over powering hormonal part was too damn stubborn. If he wanted to hate, then he can. It's his business.

This was how her mood swings worked. Now she was angry and after a few minutes, she'll be crying a river. Then laugh at all the memories and then cry again.

This emotional depression was too damn stressful on the pregnancy. So Matt and Vicki tried to keep her as calm and cheerful as possible, but there was still risk.

"I'll see you in two days okay. Vicki take care of her and yourself." He kissed both of their foreheads before departing.

Vicki closed the door and sighed. "So is your hormones over-drive?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Elena pointed at her belly.

"I was thinking The Notebook. But Breakfast Club it is."

* * *

Stefan came back inside the house after a tiring day, hoping for some closure. However when he entered the house he saw Damon passed out in the couch. Chill ran up his spine remembering the last time he found him in this position.

"Damon?" he patted his cheeks. The last time he was passed out on the same couch, Stefan had to drag him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped.

"Mhm… I was just taking a nap." He groaned and curled up more on the sofa.

Stefan let out a sigh of relief. He was not ready to see Damon like that again. _The counseling is working._ He thought to himself. After watching the pain of his brother over being abandoned by the love of his life and losing his child, Stefan just couldn't handle it. So he called up one of his friend to counsel Damon. Although the alcohol consumption seemingly decreased, the pain certainly didn't.

He had suffered so many heartbreaks. But this particular one shattered him to the ground. This heartbreak turned him into a cold, heartless person for the world. Little did they know that the same heartless person would cry through the night, when he thought that no one was around? The one who would have nightmares about his child? The one who still found himself taking care of his brother and friends? Not as passionately, but something's never change. Though he does passionately hate and love her at the same time.

Damon was still the business tycoon. But a more ferocious and dangerous one. It seemed like after counseling, instead of drowning in bourbon, he channeled all his emotions into rage, which was distributed in his work. And at night when he was alone, he would let it all out.

Stefan didn't think that Elena would be the one to ruin Damon's life. Caroline and Bonnie were still in denial about it. Bonnie would tell him every single day to find Elena and see with his own eyes and ask her himself. Caroline always told him that she lived and stayed with Elena for 5 years and she is so not the type of person to take her child's life. Damon's point in all this was that if she had an answer, she wouldn't have ran away. 8 months passed Elena still didn't contact any of them.

They decided to keep Jeremy in dark. Damon warned Alaric not to tell him anything, as he didn't want Jeremy to think any less of his sister. _He does care._ Ric mentioned once and twice about his suspicion over Jeremy knowing where Elena is. But Jeremy always said that she told him that she'd be gone for a while and needs space from everyone. As always Damon had the ' _I don't fucking care'_ attitude.

"So are you taking Caroline to the ball?" Damon asked groggily stretching his arms.

"Yeah. She is all in for formal." He said. Damon nodded rubbing his eyes.

"I'm only going to pull pot-headed, but certainly wealthy clients." Damon shrugged before drifting off again.

* * *

Elena and Vicki were in the middle of the movie when Vicki decided to pop the question.

"I went to your bedroom today." Elena shifted her eyes on her. "Was that the person who knocked you up on the photograph?" Vicki looked at her face for answer.

"I forgot to put it inside the cupboard." Elena muttered to herself, but Vicki heard it.

"I take that as an yes." Vicki slowly nodded.

"Yep, the one and only." Elena did everything she could to keep her tears at a bay.

"He's name is Damon?" Vicki asked her.

"How do you know that?" she turned to look at her in surprise.

"I may have read the inscription behind the picture…" Vicki looked at her apologetically.

" _YOU ARE MY LIGHT AND I'M YOURS."_ Elena mumbled

"You really loved him, right?" Vicki asked. "And it seemed like he also loved you."

Elena couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks. "We have a thick wall between us now. A hell lot of problems in the past, which can affect the future. I want to forgive him and forget him and move on but I still love him," she said softly.

"Oh honey…" Vicki pulled her in a hug. Vicki had completely changed since the last time Elena saw her. She was now a caring and dedicated person.

"Why do I always get the feeling that it's all my fault?" Elena whimpered.

"It's not your fault. He should've came here to find you, if he really wanted to be a part of the child's life."

 _Vicki was right. And that got her more heartbroken._

* * *

 _ **At the gala**_

Every men and women in that gigantic ballroom was flashing the meaning of extravagance. In moments like this Damon really wanted to hide behind the simple intimacy. But that didn't turn pretty well last time. He fell for the wrong person again. This time though, everything was too real for him.

He shook off all these feelings. He wasn't here to think of anything related to her. He needed to find clients of other business and snatch their cookie away.

As he passed a few more people, he saw the women. The perfect client he was looking for. Right now she was talking to someone half of her age. She was known as a cougar among the public. Hopefully she isn't planning to sleep with this one, because that boy really doesn't want to be there.

He slowly approached her and cleared his throat. "Miss Kelly Donovan." He greeted.

"Damon Salvatore." She pulled him in a hug, making him a little bit uncomfortable. "So at least someone as hot as you approached me." she flirted. He gave a tight smirk, before turning to the young man, who was probably 2 or 3 years younger than him.

"Damon Salvatore." He lifted his hand and the guy accepted his hand for a handshake.

"Matt Donovan."

* * *

 **Oh my god. The new teaser trailer made my heart stop beating. No I'm not a vampire yet.**

 **For those of you who are confused with the plot of the letter, stay patient. A surprise is waiting for you. Probably on the next chapter or chapter 20. And some of you who are observing and intelligent enough might have figured it out. So let me know what theory you have cooked.**

 **The song used is** _ **'Give me love' by Ed Sheeran. I'll try to post on next Friday. I'm super doper busy for the few days. Please forgive me if I delay.**_


	20. There's A Distance Between Us

**I forgot the last time I sobbed this much. Not going to give any spoilers. Except for the fact that on the emotional scale of 1 to 10, its 100. The most saddest, happiest and beautiful ending of all time. Please watch as soon as you can.**

 **TVD finally ended. But does that mean TVD fanfictions should end as well? Nah… fanfictions, pictures and videos are currently the only line for us to communicate with our favourite characters, ships, etc. So please don't stop reading fanfictions and writing fanfictions.**

 _ **THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY NOTE PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND ENCOURAGE OTHER WRITERS TO KEEP ON WRITING ABOUT THEIR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS. DON'T STOP WHEN THE SHOW STOPS.**_

 **So lets begin…**

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _8 months and 2 weeks pregnant_

 _The day to receive my child is getting closer. The way he/she kicks up a storm inside me makes me feel like he/she's going to come out. I'm thrilled and nervous at the same time. At least I'm not ready to have them now. Matt's not here and I only trust him with my baby. I know he'll only give his hundred percent._

 _But I don't know why I'm getting the bad vibes now._

"Elena dinner's ready." Vicki called out from the kitchen. Elena put her journal aside and got up clutching her enlarged stomach. She stretched up a bit and all of sudden something hit her. A twinge of pain.

"Are you okay?" Vicki came out to check on her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elena said.

"Oh my god!" Vicki shouted when she looked down. Elena also looked down to see blood pouring out of her.

"No…" she whispered in fear and shock. "Agh." Another contraction hit her.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Elena. You're in labor. Just hold still for some while. I'm calling Matt and grabbing the stuffs."

Elena clutched her stomach, still in shock. She's petrified as fuck. What if something goes downhill? She really wanted Damon to be by her side at this moment for some reason. But there was an ocean between them now. She would only have to imagine him by her side.

* * *

Damon moved around the ballroom with his evil glint in his eyes that masked everything. The exact ballroom where Katherine showed up and made Elena leave only to have her back with a confession, which at that time he thought was genuine.

He made his way to the bar at the corner to grab himself his pain mellower, bourbon. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kelly's son drinking all by himself with deep thoughts

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked him. He looked up at Damon a soft smile curling.

"Nope just met someone who doesn't give a shit about me and my sister." He was probably buzzed, because no one would've been that straightforward.

"Talking about your mother?" Damon didn't know why he was having this type of conversation with someone he just met. But somehow he found the emptiness in Matt.

"She lost that title the moment she left me and my sister in order to pursue her career. Worst of all she never came back. Only called me yesterday to say she wanted to see my sister, and me because she misses us. My sister didn't come because she's too stubborn and lost all hope. While I still had it in me. Now look where I am and where she is. All the time since I've been here she boosted all about her achievements and gave most of her attention in finding men of my age." Matt took a sip of his drink before looking at Kelly moving with men half her age and flirting with them. Damon's eyes followed his and understood him. "You know when the person you loved and knew turns out to be someone completely different. That the one you thought would never abandon you actually does it at the end."

"Yeah that's certainly is relatable." Damon's mind drifted to Elena. The one he thought would be by his side.

"Kelly was everything to us and we thought we were everything to her. But when I turned 7, she left. All the years till I was 10, I always thought that my mother would come back. But she never did. Then we learned why?" he scoffed and took another sip of the drink. "So who left you?" he asked.

Damon who was in deep thought decided to register this question. "A girl." he didn't want to go to details.

"Agh… girlfriend drama." He groaned.

"It was more than that." Damon said.

Before Matt could say anything, his phone rang. Damon looked at it too sees a picture of a brunette, which was probably his sister.

"Hey Vicki." If the sound coming from the other side of the phone wasn't any indication, Matt's bewildered face sure was.

"Vicki, tell her to hold on. I'll come as soon as possible." Matt was now sweating after hearing the news coming from the other side. Damon got off the chair feeling worried about him. The name he heard the next made him freeze.

"Oh my god, don't let _Elena_ lose conscious. Tell the others to keep her comfortable."

Damon was still frozen to understand what was happening. Was that his Elena? The women that haunted his dreams? The love of his life?

"Look man I got to go. My best friend's in labor." Matt was her best friend? This entire time she was with him and his sister? Matt was about to run when Damon stopped him by his shoulder.

"Is that girl Elena Gilbert?" Damon asked timidly, hoping it was her and hoping it wasn't her at the same time.

"Yes, now please move. Look you may know her but she's before her date and I promised her I'll deliver the baby myself."

 _Elena. Baby. She's in labor. But she said the baby's gone. Does that mean…she lied?_

"I'm coming with you. I have a private plane, which can take you much faster." Damon said to a confused Matt.

"Listen man-"

"Matt please let's go." He said without any further argument.

In the whole plane ride they were completely silence and praying for the same women and her child.

* * *

"Elena please Matt is on the way. Hold on." Vicki said shaking. Elena's pregnancy was complicated, but she didn't know its boundary until now. She lost so much blood. Her contractions were more painful and quick compared to others. It was like the baby wanted to come out as fast as it could before she got dilated.

"Vicki it hurts." It was 2 hours since she talked to Matt. Even though Matt said he would come here as fast as he can, that didn't tell how fast.

"Miss Donovan, I don't think it will be safe if we wait any longer." The other doctor said.

"But she's not dilated yet." Vicki shouted out.

"Then we need to do a C-section. Both the mother and child's life is at stake."

"Damon…" Elena whispered his name out in agony. "Damon, where are you?"

"She's hallucinating due to the pain. She's about to lose conscious." One of the surgeons said.

"Elena… Look at me." Vicki grabbed her hand.

"Damon, I love you," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Elena, it's me Vicki." She said.

"Vicki?" Elena finally recognized her. "Vicki you need to tell him that I loved him, okay?"

"No, you'll tell him yourself." Vicki shook her head.

"I don't think I can take it anymore. Save my child and take care." Elena closed her eyes.

"No! Please do whatever it takes and save her!" Vicki shouted.

"Vicki!" She never felt more relived, hearing her name called out by Matt.

"Matt you need to hurry! They just took her to the C-section. She was having rapid contraction without being dilated. Also she lost so much blood." Vicki was so into telling Matt what happened that she didn't notice the man with a sorrowful and petrified expression standing.

It was like his love for her was controlling his body. He rushed to where Matt and Vicki were heading and stopped in front of them.

"Oh my god!" Vicki gasped, recognizing him.

Both Damon and Matt chose to ignore Vicki's shock. "Look Matt, I know you barely know anything about me, but I need to be there with her." Matt looked shocked and confused.

"We can't allow anyone except maybe the father, to be around during C-section, not some friend from New York." Matt spat out irritated and confused by his behavior.

"I'm way more than just a friend to her, Matt. Do I look like someone who would travel all the way, leaving everything, just for some _friend_? As I told you, we share something I thought didn't exist till you got the phone call and mentioned her name." Everything was getting figured out like a puzzle in front of Matt.

"Matt, take him with you. Elena needs _him."_ As soon as those words left Vicki's mouth, it was officially confirmed. _Damon was the father. The love of Elena's life._

"Doctor Donovan!" Called a nurse in scrubs.

"Yeah get two scrubs ready. We are coming."

* * *

Pale, sweaty, weak but still as beautiful as he could remember. He was looking at her, like they only existed in the entire room. Noises of the surgeons and nurses were distant when he held her hand. All the anger built up in 8 months vanished when he figured that she was carrying his child for 8 months all alone. But why did she have to make it harder on both of them by leaving a letter filled with lies? Did she think he wasn't capable enough for having a child? Did she think he would not love his child? Did she think he didn't love her harder? Worst, she didn't love him enough? That she doesn't deserve his love? Or he doesn't deserve hers? The only way to find out is wait for her to get stable. However, that seemed to be far out of reach.

He can't lose her now. He needed his answers, so that hopefully he can prove it to her that he is capable of loving her and their child. And the child needs to know the person who went through so much trouble to get…

His thoughts came to a halt when a sharp but beautiful scream invaded the room. The tears Damon was trying to lock up broke lose. He turned to see the nurse carry his little angel to take the first breath of oxygen on the earth.

"6 pounds, 10 fingers and toes. A perfect baby girl."

* * *

 **Sorry it took me this long to finish. I guess I just needed some time. I also found new favourite series,** _ **Shadow hunters.**_ **It's really cool you should definitely watch it. But TVD is still on the top. And DE is still OTP. And also if you notice some mix ups, please write it in the review. Not going to lie, I wrote almost a month after uploading my previous chapter. Since I'm a pretty busy student, I didn't get time to go over previous chapters. Sorry.**

 **The song used for the title is '** _ **C U Again'**_ **by** _ **Cartoon**_ **.**


	21. Where Are You Now?

**There you go. Another chapter of this story. Damn it's almost 1 year. I just realized that what a lazy writer I am? 1 year, and still only 21 chapters. Now I finally get why some writers take so much time.**

 **Okay enough chatting. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"How long does it take to wake up?" Damon muttered under his breath.

"If you have something else to do, nobody's stopping you." Vicki said from the other side of the room, poking holes in his skull with her gaze.

"I wasn't talking to you." Damon said dismissively. Elena has been moved to another room to get some rest. And their baby girl was taken away to the nursery where they are grooming her. Ever since then he was growing impatient and concerned about it. Even though only two hours passed it felt like 2 days.

"Just saying. You don't look like you want to be here." Vick was planning on playing with him for a while. God, she missed this hobby of hers. Her ability to tease, taunt and make fun of people.

"Oh believe me, sweetheart. I wouldn't have travelled all the way from New York to not be here." Damon gave a tight smile, mocking her.

"Or maybe you were too worried about your precious private jet to let Matt come alone on it." She gave the same fake smile.

"Yeah. That's exactly why I was in the delivery room and now sitting on this room with her and unfortunately you." Damon fired back. He knew she was playing with him. Little did she now that he was the master of this course. Although he tried to keep it to the minimum.

"Ouch I'm hurt." She made hurt face. "Maybe you should learn how to respect women more. They can get hurt very badly if you are not careful." Some how it felt like she was trying to indicate the other women. That got Damon thinking. Did he do something he was not aware of that had hurt her? The only answer was locked up inside the still unconscious beauty.

Damon clearly chose to ignore Vicki and just stared at Elena. God how much he wanted to just take her in his arms and never let go? But it was his life after all. So that's obviously not going to happen.

"Why are you so impatient now?" Damon put his head on his hands due to utter disturbance of peace.

"Am I not allowed to be impatient?" He raised his voice, lacing it with annoyance.

"Yes you are. But why now?" Her face wasn't showing any sign of amusement. She was pretty serious this time, and it confused him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you weren't impatient enough to come look for her?" Vicki knew she hit a nerve, but she wasn't trying to taunt him. She was curious about why he didn't come looking for Elena, when it was written in his face, all the time, how much he loved her. The panic when he first came through the door like he saw a ghost. The pain and desperation in his eyes when he tried to prove Matt how much he needed to be with her. Also the way he was looking at her from time to time for any indication that she will wake up. She can bet on $1000 that he was holding her hand the whole C-section. Also she noticed the desperation of having his daughter back in his arms. Everything seemed like it would've been perfect for them, but why did it turn upside down?

"Maybe some people don't want to be found." He said looking down in his lap.

"You sure about that?" Vicki raised her eyebrows, because she knew how much Elena wanted him to find her, even if she doesn't show it.

"Her note made it clear." The pained look crossed his eyes as he remembered how empty he felt after reading that letter.

"Elena wrote a note? Now that's pathetic." Vicki scoffed. She knew Elena enough to understand that she wasn't the type of girl who wrote a goodbye/break up letter.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well I do know that Elena is not that pathetic to leave a note justifying herself. She may be excellent in literature, but never vulnerable enough to write it down to someone instead of telling him or her herself." Vicki said confident about what she was telling.

"She didn't confront me or come face to face to justify herself anyway." Damon sighed, but Vicki's words were making him think.

"Or she just didn't want to see you. And was too hormonal while carrying your baby, who you also didn't consider looking for, to think straight." He was getting on her nerves now. This man was so confusing all at the same time. No wonder Elena left him. _Ok maybe I'm thinking too harshly._

Damon stood up from his chair in frustration and walked close to Vicki. "Did that ever occur to you that maybe I did not know about my baby girl until yesterday? Don't you really think that I would've whip through the whole world to find Elena if I knew that she was actually alive?" He was red with anger and looked as if he was breathing out fire.

"Did not know she was alive?" Vicki asked raising her eyebrows.

"In the note she told me that she got abortion." Damon spoke softly looking at the wall.

"I don't think in a million years Elena would ever lie like this." Vicki also stood up and went towards Damon. "Especially about taking her own child's life."  
"I guess I was too drunk in sorrow to understand anything. It was all rage, loneliness and abandonment by the only person I thought would never do that." His gaze shifted to the angelic figure lying on the bed.

"What was written on the note?" Vicki asked softly.

"I killed our baby. I wasn't ready for it so I did the unthinkable. But now I can't handle the guilt. So I'm leaving. Away from everyone. And most of all away from you. Because looking at you or remembering you will bring everything back.

This is a goodbye letter from me, Damon. Don't try to find me after what I just did. Move on. You don't deserve me." He looked off in a distance while telling every words on the note, which he read almost every night.

Vicki was awestruck when he recited the entire note. But it soon subsided when she registered what was written. "Wow. All I can say now is that even my doubt about Elena writing it faded away." Damon looked at her confused. "I think there is more to the story than you have let yourself into."

"I can see that." Damon said sarcastically. "Maybe she thought that I wasn't capable enough, so she left the note full of lie."

"Oh believe me Damon. You don't know how wrong you are. She prayed everyday that you would come for her. That you would find her. That you would actually witness everything she went through while carrying your child. All of it made her so stressed out that she's lying here now." Vicki defended her friend with all the belief she had for her.

"Then why did she leave me?" Damon muttered with a pained expression.

"She's the only one who can answer that question." Vicki looked at Elena who was still motionless. Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh Damon, Elena wanted me to tell you something." Damon looked at her still remaining silent. "Before she passed out she told me to tell you that she loves you." She watched Damon take in a shaky breathe after hearing it. He nodded trying to keep his tears at bay.

Vicki left the room thinking it was probably right to let them by themselves.

* * *

Two more hours passed, but Elena was still in dreamland. Every nerve in his body was ticking. So in order to calm them down he went towards the room where the bundle of life was. _His daughter_. Her current name around the ward was baby blue-eyed angel. Even if their baby was a girl, she won over almost every nurse with her big baby blue doe eyes. Damon didn't want to name their daughter. That responsibility is given to the woman who carried her. So when he told that to the nurse, all of them decided to give her this name. Damon would've thought it was silly if her beauty too didn't take him aback.

"There she is Mr. Salvatore." The nurse took her from the crib, to hold her in her arms.

"C-can I hold her? He said timidly.

"Of course." The nurse handed the baby gently in his arms. "Support her head."

Damon at first thought he wasn't doing it right. However when the baby snuggled more into his arms and a toothless smile came on her lips he knew it was the most beautiful moment of his life.

"Looks like the baby loves her father." The nurse said softly.

Damon leaned to kiss her forehead softly.

"He loves her too. And he would do anything when it would come to her and her mother." Damon said and softly kissed her cheeks.

Suddenly the door to the ward opened revealing a panting Vicki.

"Damon, Elena's about to wake up." In that moment millions of emotions swirled in him.

* * *

 **Damn I'm sick AF. God I hate to get sick. The only advantage of it is that I don't have to go to school. But still the fever, headache and muscle cramps are so not worth it.**

 **Anyway did you enjoy the story so far? Please tell me that some of you figured out the mystery of the letter. I know that some of you are kind of pissed that I wrote the entire chapter about Damon and Vicki. But this chapter reveals some traits about Damon and Elena and also Vicki. She may be the first major character to die in TVD, but she's quite important here. Every character actually is. And how do you feel about baby blue-eyed angel? Write it all by clicking the review button.**

 **Spoiler's for the next chapter is the confrontation. Damon needs answer and Elena would give him. and it may not be pretty.**

 **The song used is '** _ **Faded'**_ **by Alan Walker**


	22. Why Are You My Clarity?

**Sorry guys. I didn't notify you that I'd take a short break. Actually scratch that. I didn't get a chance to tell you. Class 8 (or 8** **th** **standard or whatever, I'm 16) in Edexcel GCSE is the most pressured and hard class. I always used to come in the rank from 8** **th** **to 10** **th** **among 60 students. I guess I lost it now and am very depressed. So I had to put my nose in the book for an entire month. I also didn't study that much the entire year, and that pretty much bit me in the ass. Also the reason why I didn't have the opportunity to tell you guys is because my mom took away this laptop 2 months before exam as she wasn't used to this type of test marks and preparation from me. Neither was I. So I guess enough about my exams because their finished. Which mean this horrendous stage is finished.**

 **Lets return back to where we left off.** _ **PLEASE READ:**_ **Listen guys when you read a story you have ability to just go on reading and finish it within a week or so. And when I'm writing, it takes me days to finish one chapter. Hell, I started this story almost one year ago. So I think it will be justified if I forget a point or two. So what I'm asking you guys is to just tell me if I mixed up something. Cause I've seen this case in many fictions where the plot gets mixed up. So do this as a favor to me and the other writers and tell them where their plot got messed up. Then we can again edit the chapter for future readers. Anyway for the sake of you guys I'll again read the story from the start to end so that there is no mistake, but if you guys do find anything, make sure to review about it. I don't care if you read the chapter months or years later or this story is already finished. As long as I'm still writing in this site, you are always welcome to say.**

 **Without further ado lets start Damon and Elena's love story. Where does it go now?**

* * *

When Elena woke up, she felt like every moment she spent in agony and Damon coming back to her was a dream. She was about to sit up, but Matt stopped her.

"Hey, lay back. Don't get up just yet." Matt said in a soothing voice.

"What-" Elena was stopped with the voice that has the control over her heart.

"Elena!" She saw him rushing through the door of her ward. _So I wasn't dreaming. He is really here._

"Damon?" _If Damon was actually here in flesh, that means…_ She looked down and reached to touch her stomach. The baby was gone. She panicked. In the dream she was in a very bad position where death may have knocked on the door.

"No no no." she couldn't breathe. Damon shoots across the room to her side and took her hand in his.

"She's panicking." Matt shouted.

"My baby…" Elena squeezed his hand as tears were streaming down her face.

Damon immediately understood why she was panicking. "Elena our baby is fine." With that Elena connected her eyes with him. "She's the most beautiful and healthy baby in this entire hospital." Elena breathed out a sigh of relief losing her grip of his hand.

She looked back at him. Her fear was replaced by the joy of being

The mother of the life she carried for so long. "It's a girl?" she asked flashing her most beautiful smile to Damon. Damon nodded smiling at her happiness. She started giggling with joy. He just wanted to stop the time right now. But unfortunately her smile started to falter and Damon knew what was coming next. "Damon…" she started.

"Not now, Elena. We'll talk later. Now you need to focus on getting some rest and think about the beautiful baby who is waiting to see her mommy." He smiled at her. There were many things Damon wanted to do. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, shout at her, yell at her, be angry with her and love her at the same time. But he had to only focus on taking care of her until both of them were ready. Somehow that will seem to take a lot of time.

* * *

Damon pushed her wheelchair guiding her to where their daughter was in an incubator.

"Is she really as healthy as you say?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"Then why is she still in the incubator?" Elena was rumbling nervously.

"She's premature Elena."

"Then how is she healthy?"

"You'll see." Damon smirked at her nervousness over seeing her own daughter. He pushed open the door to the ward. Elena looked around to see every nurse eyeing him. An urge coursed through her to tell them that he was hers. _But was he anymore._ The last time she saw him, he was making out with his ex.

"We're here." His voice rang out. She looked over to the incubator where their daughter laid. She saw the nametag, where it was written 'Baby Blue-Eyed Angel'.

"I like the name." She said, as she was going to name her after something like that.

"Well I didn't want to give her a name as you were the one who carried her for 8 months." There was some sort of sadness laced with it. Did he really want to be with her all this time? She was so lost that she didn't notice Damon picking up the baby girl.

Elena looked up and immediately tears were threatening to spill as she saw how his face lit up the moment he saw their baby. The way he cradled her in his arms. The way she snuggled closer to him. These little things were rubbing the guilt of taking herself and their daughter away from him. But at that moment she acted upon what she saw. At that moment all she understood was that he took comfort in the arms of his ex, after learning that she was pregnant. Which equally meant he wasn't ready. But now it looked like he was always ready to be a father. Fatherhood seemed so natural to him.

"Hey little angel, say hello to mommy." He lowered their baby to her lap. Elena readily reached for her. She took her on her lap and was immediately falling hard for the beautiful creature they created. Elena gasped when the angel slowly opened her eyes to reveal the same blue eyes of her father.

"You're right, she's beautiful." She leaned to kiss her forehead.

"I see Mommy's okay now." A nurse approached them with a warm smile. "So are you ready to name her, Mrs Salvatore?" Damon was about to object, and say that they weren't married. But Damon was stopped when Elena said their daughter's name.

" _Sarah Bell 'Angelo Salvatore_." Elena said in a mere whisper.

"Hope you don't mind me asking but, what does Bell 'Angelo mean?" The nurse asked while writing it down.

"It means beautiful angel." Damon said still looking down at Elena. He cannot believe that she gave their daughter his surname. A part of him was ecstatic. However he was having a feeling that she may have given their daughter his surname because he was standing right here. "Elena, you do not have to give her my surname if you don't want to." He said looking down on her and their daughter.

"I want to Damon. I always wanted my child to get their father's surname." Damon had to resist the urge of leaning down and kiss her until she cannot breath.

But Damon somehow couldn't hold back the urge to ask this question. "Elena did you write me a letter when you left?" he asked. He did not want to look at her, afraid of what he'll see in her eyes.

"No I didn't. But I guess I should have at least talked to you before leaving and making this step. Everything would've been different." Her body was shaking with guilt. He could feel it but he was relieved that she didn't do the thing, which made him angry the most. But if she didn't do it then who did? Somebody was hell bent on making them part their ways. Who could do that? Just like Vicki said, there was more to the story. "Damon." He looked back down into her eyes to see it was flooded with tears. He went down on is knees in front of her.

He wiped away the tears that were escaping and ever so softly kissed her forehead. "It's okay. Not now remember." He said looking deep inside her eyes.

Damon was about to pull back but Elena's hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him for a chaste kiss. It was still there. The fireworks. Even after everything, their touch and kiss had the power to ignite fire inside them. The kiss was soft, but yet so passionate. Elena pulled back softly and looked in his eyes.

"I had really crappy 8 months. I think I needed it," she said smiling.

"I guess I needed it too." He smirked and then looked down at Sarah. He softly kissed her forehead.

At least, at this moment they can forget everything that was yet to be filled. Damon can forget about the fact that he still didn't know why she left him. And Elena still needed to know the entire story of that night. She needed to know what came over him that out of everyone he had to go back to Katherine. The women he swore to hate. And most of all Damon had to find the person who wanted to take him away from his family, and was almost successful.

* * *

 **There you have it. I guess I'm kind of scared of writing their quarrel. Also Elena just woke up and it is the first time they saw each other after 8 months. I planned on jumping on the argument, but I thought it would be better to start things gently and give them a moment of lightness after the feeling of loneliness and agony. And once they think they are ready to what the other person has to say, they'll clear it out. Which is soon probably, because I'm going to start the argument next chapter.**

 **The song used for title is** _ **'Clarity'**_ **by** _ **Zedd**_ **.**


	23. Don't Wanna Close My Eyes

**Hey guys. I forgot to mention something on my previous chapter.** _ **IAN AND NIKKI ARE HAVING A BABY! OH MY GOD!**_ **(To all the Nian fans, please don't mind my reaction.) I'm so happy for them. They really love each other with equal passion and deserve a happy life and family. Both have done so much for the world, the environment, animals and people. Most of all they did this together like the perfect team. However that does not effect my dedication towards Damon and Elena. I always like to keep the two worlds separate. One is reality and the other one is fantasy. So I don't let my love for the couples in fantasy affect the reality.**

 **Now on this chapter the truth will unfold in front of Damon and Elena. However they won't easily go back to the way it used to be. They have to work it, you know. A kiss doesn't change anything. Hopefully Sarah does.**

* * *

Despite Elena's protest Damon found himself on the couch by her side. She's asleep so she cannot bug him anymore to leave. Tomorrow they are going to take Sarah out of her incubator and shift her to their own room. There was no way that Damon would miss a second of that.

Miraculously she was too healthy for someone who was born prematurely under stress. He was always told that the Salvatore babies are all fighters. Maybe that's the case.

The vibration of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. Ric's name flashed on the callers ID. At that moment he realized that his friends and family have no clue of what's happening. Surely this would be a huge shock to them, although not as much as it was for Damon.

"Hey Ric." He said groggily.

" _Damon, where the hell did you disappear? It's like you just vanished from the party with some blond dude. Then I find out that you took off on the private jet with your new bestie. Where are you?"_ Ric finally decided to take a breath.

"I'm in Mystic Falls, Ric." He replied.

" _So basically you took off with a childhood friend from back home without informing anyone?"_ Ric asked.

"No Ric." Damon sighed. Now it was the time to drop the bombshell. "I found her, Ric." He didn't understand the warmth that spread out when he said it out loud.

" _Who you're High School crush?"_ Ric snickered even though he knew Damon was saying something serious.

"Shut up, Ric. I found Elena." now there was a dead silence on the other end. "Ric?"

" _I don't know what to say. How are you not throwing a fit? All these time you were miserable. I just don't know how are you so calm?"_ Ric concluded.

"Oh believe me Ric if it was under a different circumstance, I would've been throwing World War 3." Damon let out a humorless scoff actually not sure if he would've done that after seeing her big doe eyes. However he would've thrown a tantrum.

" _What do you mean different circumstance? Is she okay?"_ Damon could feel how worried he was. After all he is her Godfather.

"Nope she's fine now. Just went through the entire 8 months carrying my child with excess stress because of me and delivering her almost 24 hours ago." Damon said in his usual straightforward way and avoids as much emotions as possible.

" _What the fuck?! Are you serious right now?!"_

"Dead serious, Ric."

" _But she wrote she got abortion and this is why she fled."_ Just like Caroline and Bonnie, Ric did not believe him when he told about the letter. However unlike them, he wasn't in denial. _"That means she lied to you, Damon. I can't believe she would take your child away from you by saying that you're child is dead. I still don't think that she would do that."_

"That adds up to another mystery actually. You see Elena didn't write the letter. Or May I say **typed** the letter. When I asked her whether she left me a letter or not, she didn't even know what I was talking about." Damon sighed in frustration after thinking about that mystery bitch or bastard.

" _Damn, your life is a serious telenovela."_ Ric lightened up the atmosphere.

"Anyway I just want you to ask Travis to see if he gets anything from the tape of that night." Damon said.

" _Will do."_ Ric said. There was a pause before Ric started again. _"Did you ask her why she left you if it was not for guilt?"_

"I don't think I'm ready yet, Ric." Damon said out in defeat.

" _Damon I don't think you'll ever be ready for this type of conversation."_ Damon knew he's right. And he should get his answers as soon as possible.

* * *

Elena woke up to find Damon holding Sarah in his arms with Vicki cooing the baby.

"Hey you were supposed to wake me up." Elena said whining with sleepiness dripping from her voice.

"Sorry." They said in unison, not looking away from Sarah. "Oh my god, Elena it seems like she didn't get anything from you."

Damon scoffed. "Oh please let her grow up. She'll become just like her mother." Damon said looking towards her making her blush.

"I think it's safe to say with her fathers jet black hair and baby blue eyes she'll be a walking female version of Damon." Elena said.

"She may have my blue eyes and black hair, but I bet she'll be just like you."

"We'll pray for that." Vicki said sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You know I was starting to like you."

"Worst decision you could've made." Vicki retorted. Elena just giggled at their bickering. However they were stopped, when Sarah started to whimper softly.

"I think she's hungry." Said Elena. Damon softly passed Sarah from his arms to her lap so she could breast-feed her. Damon was still standing on the same spot watching. Although the scene was innocent and natural, Damon was having a hard time diverting his eyes away from her breast now that he eventually laid his eyes on them. _God they were much fuller than I remembered._ That thought alone made his pants tighter.

"Stop drooling Salvatore." Said a voice from the doorway.

Elena would've blushed if she weren't taken back by whose standing. "Klaus." She breathed out.

"How…?" Damon started.

"You talked to Ric. Ric told Stefan. Then Stefan filled me in. Thought I should make a visit." Klaus said shrugging.

"Quite the entry line you made." Damon said sarcastically. This time Elena did blush.

"Good to see you, mate." Klaus patted Damon on the back and Damon smiled back. "Good to see you too, Elena." He stared to look at Vicki. "Hi I'm Klaus. And you are…?"

"Vicki Donovan. Nice too meet you." She shook hand with her.

"It's my pleasure." She smiled softly. Just in time for Sarah to hiccup. It was the cutest noise Damon ever listened.

"What's her name?" Klaus asked, staring adoringly at Sarah. She was already wrapping everyone around her tiny little finger.

"Sarah Bell' Angelo Salvatore." Damon said proudly.

"Hope she does a better job than you ever did with your look." Klaus smirked.

"Oh believe me if she ever tries to do anything like me, I'll lock her up in her room until she's 30." Damon had a very adorable looking scowl and pout.

"Mate you and I both know that's not going to happen once you look at her big doe eyes." That was the only thing he agreed with Klaus. He looked at Elena and Sarah and watched them both stare at him with their eyes. Hers and her mother's eyes are always going to be his weakness.

* * *

Klaus and Vicki decided to take Sarah outside for the first time. Damon would've gone with them but Vicki insisted that he should stay here with her. He knew why she wanted him to stay with Elena. To get his answers. Therefore Damon and Elena were left alone on her ward. To say the atmosphere was thick would be an underestimate. Without the presence of anyone, a new elephant just popped in.

"So you didn't tell me you talked to Ric." Elena decided to ask, not sure if this would lead to something good.

"You were sleeping when he called me." He shrugged.

Elena stayed quiet for a while, before speaking again. "How is everyone back at New York?" _Our home,_ she thought.

"Is this your way of asking how they reacted after you left?" He didn't mean to come off rude, but he couldn't contain it.

"Damon you don't think I know how they all reacted when I left? They were all shocked and in denial. But life goes on." She said and this made Damon scoff.

"Yeah that's what they all say. Life goes on. But why didn't my life go on after you left. Why was I drinking myself to the hospital to get my stomach pumped? Why was I drinking my pain away? Why did I cry myself to sleep every night when I thought no one was around? See Elena my life didn't go on because you were my life!" Damon was panting. Moistures were running down his cheeks. So were Elena's.

"You were my life to-" Damon cut her off.

"Then why did you leave me? Was it because you thought I didn't love you enough? Was it because you thought I didn't want this baby with you? Did you think that I won't be able to love this child?" the last part which made his heart ache the most. "Did you not love me enough?!" he shouted. That triggered the fire inside Elena, which she was trying to contain this entire time.

"Because I saw you making out with Katherine!" she shouted back. Damon was dumbfounded. _That can't be possible._

"No." he whispered.

"Yes Damon I was walking by Pony's when I was coming back home to tell you about my pregnancy after I left the hospital. But then I see you kissing someone who you swore to hate. You know there was even 40% chance that I would've talked to you before taking any actions if I didn't see my pregnancy test somewhere else instead of where it was supposed to be. That was when I realized that you didn't want this baby. So you took comfort in the arms of the only other woman you loved." Elena moved her gaze to his face where continuous tears were falling. But she couldn't get distracted now. "That was when I decided to leave." She concluded. "I didn't want to be a burden on your shoulder."

"No Elena I went to the bar for getting my head wrapped around the entire situation. I don't recall doing anything with Katherine." He said so desperately that it was killing her inside. But she was also confused. _He didn't recall anything but I saw it. Maybe he's lying. But I can see it in his eyes that he's not. Or maybe he got too drunk to even remember anything._

"Just answer me one thing." Elena looked at him. "When you woke up in the morning were you with her?" He was about to say no but then he recalled something. _He was in Katherine's apartment with her wearing his shirt._ Elena seemed to know her answer after looking at him. She was trying so hard to stay strong and not break down just in front of him. "I want you to get out." She said looking away from him.

"Elena please." He pleaded.

"Leave, Damon!" It was the he followed her command. He thought it was probably for the best to have space between them and clear their minds.

As soon as Damon got out of the room, he sat in a bench on the hospital hallway. He put his head on his hand and started to sob.

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. I was like running away from writing it because I was having such a hard time writing quarrel. But I think I got the perfect one. Hope you guys feel the angst and would get curious about what happens next.**

 **The song used is an oldie.** _ **'**_ **Don't Wanna Miss a Thing** _ **' by**_ _ **Aerosmith.**_


	24. This Ain't A Song For The Broken-Hearted

**Hi people. Here's another chapter for you. So the bombshell was dropped previously. And things are pretty steamy around them. Not in a good way. Just like I mentioned, one kiss doesn't change anything. But they'll work it, because true love never dies. How'll they work for it? Guess you'll just have to be patient.**

* * *

Damon didn't know how much time passed, while he was crying. It felt as if years of self-loathing all came down at him all at once. The look on Elena's face when she understood that he was indeed in Katherine's place that day made every part of his heart wreck with pain. He hurt her. Even though he can't remember a single thing that day at a bar, he can't help but feel disgusted with himself.

For the past years, all he did was hate that woman for introducing him to lethal addiction. He hated the firemen for not able to extinguish the fire and save them. He hated that driver for sending his brother to coma. All he did was hate those people so that he didn't have to feel hatred for himself. If he didn't go for lust and discriminated between right and wrong instead, he would not have been addicted. If he checked the stove for gas leak after dinner, then the house wouldn't have blew up. If he did not repeatedly call Stefan while he was driving he wouldn't have to spend 2 years in coma.

At least at that time he had someone to channel that hate to. This time he had no one. He just broke the best thing of his existence and there was no one to blame but himself.

"Damon." He thought he was hallucinating at first. But ever since he felt the warmth of his brother's hand he knew Stefan came all the way to comfort him. He looked up to meet his brother eyes.

His green one was suddenly overcomes by confusion after seeing his brother's puffy eyes and broken state.

"Damon what happened?" he asked. Damon stood up and hugged his little brother for dear life. Damon was never the one to open up emotions to anyone. However Stefan was more than happy to provide his brother with comfort if that's what he wanted.

"I screwed up Stef." He said through tears.

 _This has to be something very serious._

* * *

Tears now stopped streaming. She had known all along didn't she? So why was she wasting her time crying? Maybe it was because there was little glimmer of hope that he didn't take things far after what she saw. But that was gone now. He slept with her. Whether consciously or unconsciously he did the unthinkable. So it was impossible for her to see his face at that moment.

And the sad news is even after all this she still loved him to death. He was the love of her life. The only one that understood what she was going through after her parent's death. He was the one who talked to her through every step when she didn't know what to do. He was still the one that made her feel alive. He challenged her to read every corner of his heart that was unknown to the rest of the world. He turned her into the girl whose world stops moving for a guy. He filled in all the things, as he said, everybody wants. He gave her the love that consumed her every moment of her day. He gave her passion in a level that made her weak on her knees. He gave her the thrill of adventure when she was searching every piece of him and herself like a puzzle. But he did break her heart. She spent the entire 8 months secretly hoping he'll come to find her because her world wasn't working efficiently. The pain never went away and it all came back like a rollercoaster 10 minutes ago.

Even though at that moment she wasn't sure if they would ever go back to how things were, she knew she can't take Sarah away from Damon again. Even after he got drunk enough to slept with Katherine, he did love their daughter. Elena knew it; she saw it; she felt it. She can't let this beef between them affect their relationship with their daughter. Sarah deserved both of her parents, even if they're not together.

* * *

After listening what Damon had to say about his worst mistake, Stefan went on processing everything he was saying. At first he was having a hard time not wondering what the fuck just happened. Ric was right. This was some sort of sick telenovela going on. Only he forgot to mention or didn't know the points that made it sicker.

He knew that if Damon weren't over taken by guilt and self-loathing, he would've also caught the points where the story wasn't adding up. And the theory that was being created on his head just made this sicker and sicker.

For what Damon said he went to the bar to clear his mind, as both his and Elena's life were about to change. So in clearing mind, only few drinks are required cause he was sure as hell planning to get back and talk to her about the pregnancy. He knew that for the past 4 years or so Damon drank enough alcohol to make him immune to a few shots of bourbon. Then magically he blanks out where supposedly his lunatic, druggy ex appears, kisses him and drives Elena out of his life. With the perfect timing, sounds like she was planning to. Which was apparently not surprising him, since she already tried that once in the ball. The next thing he remembers is being shirtless in Katherine's bed, feeling the master of hangovers and dizziness. It was too much of a coincidence. And one thing was certain; Katherine put some of her stash in Damon's drink and raped him. _Not the best terms._ Stefan thought. _Well some things never_ _change._

"Brother." Damon called out. Stefan looked up to meet his eyes. "Say something."

"All I have to say is that if you weren't overtaken by depression, I would've kicked your ass." Stefan said.

"Guess I deserve more than getting my ass kicked." Damon snorted. Stefan knew he thought of his statement differently.

"No, Damon not for that." Damon looked at him confused. "I meant for not seeing all the missing point I'm seeing."

"What do you mean?" Then more half and hour was spent explaining where the story went wrong and rising theory. Where there was some relief, there was also embarrassment for being used and not noticing earlier and overwhelming hatred for that woman yet again. "You should ask Ric to check the CCTV footage of that night. I feel like I already know who was behind the mystery letter, but it doesn't hurt to get proof."

How can she do this? She already destroyed him once. It seemed as if he had moved on, but she still had an affect on him. It wasn't until Elena came along and filled his heart with love instead of hate. He still found himself slipping when he was with Katherine in the ball. But he also realized that night that the hate was not worth his life. His love for Elena was, is and will be.

"You need to tell her Damon." Stefan said.

"I will. And I will get her back. But first I need to teach somebody a lesson. So that she stays out of my future." Damon replied.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Brother being the owner of a big company does lead you to grab a private investigator and a lot more useful stuff. If Katherine still has hold over her drugs, she will get what she deserved all those years ago."

Just then Vicki and Klaus decided to show upwith Sarah on her arms. All the tension dissolved from both the Salvatore's body upon seeing the baby.

"Hey…" Vicki started, but went silent after taking in Damon's puffy red eyes and the man by his side. "Hi. I'm Vicki." She extended her hand.

"Stefan, Damon's brother." He shook her hand and gave her a stretched polite smile. Then his eyes shift to Sarah and a genuine smile spread.

She returned the smile and turned toward Damon. "So I'm guessing the talk finally happened." Vicki said.

"Yeah it did. Didn't turn out as I thought. I actually screwed up." He sighed looking down.

"Damon getting drugged into doing unstable thing by your ex-girlfriend is not your fault." Stefan said.

"Okay… I see it's not a conversation to be done in front of a baby." She said, before entering Elena's room to place Sarah in her crib.

It didn't come to her surprise Elena would be in the same state. However she cried to sleep and Vicki didn't have it in her to bring her out of peace. Elena was like a big sister for her. The day she came through the door heartbroken, pregnant. She swore that whoever caused her to be like this, she'll castrate him so he can't be with anybody else. However after spending each day with Elena, she realized that the person might have loved her too as much as Elena loved him. But something was in between from both sides. Then when she saw him panicking for her, she knew that she assumed right.

After quietly putting Sarah on the crib beside Elena's bed, she silently made her way out of the room. She opened the door to see the three men talking.

"Okay, now tell me every single details."

* * *

 **Not much of Damon and Elena. It just shows how they were coping up, and the solving of the mystery. Guess what? It was Katherine. It was kind of obvious. Who else would want them to be apart? This story doesn't have that much of antagonists other than her. Now lets see what she gets from doing it.**

 **The song used is 'It's my Life' by** _ **Bon Jovi.**_


	25. There's Nowhere we Can Hide

**Hi guys. My results came in. Surprisingly I managed to secure the 9** **th** **position. I had 20% hope that I'll be 10** **th** **but I guess I boosted my score in the exams. I also got the highest score of the class in English Language, Creative Writing and Literature. I wonder how.**

 **I'm currently having a writer's block so it may take some time.**

 **Here We Go**

* * *

Sunlight crept through the window, the birds started chirping and sweet melody of summer morning woke Elena up. Her ears were soon filled with soft murmurs and sweet sound of gurgles. Immediately a smile appeared at the sound of her baby. She slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light. She saw Stefan playing with his niece on the opposite couch.

"Stefan?"

Stefan diverted eyes towards her and gave a soft smile. "Oh hey. Did I wake you?"

"No." she shook her head and smiled. "When did you come?"

"Yesterday. As soon as Ric told me, I decided to fly over here to see this baby girl and…" He looked down at Sarah who was clutching his shirt. "Damon and you."

At the mention of his name she suddenly seemed to tense. She shouldn't be. It's nothing she didn't know before. She kept repeating this fact like a mantra.

Stefan sensed her getting tense. He had to fight with himself to stop from defending his brother. Damon made it clear that he'll be the one to tell her the truth. But first he needed to get Katherine out of their life.

"Where's Damon?" She asked trying to sit up.

"He went to New York to handle some business. He'll back by the time you get discharged." _Yeah she forgot that she was going back to the house._

"When did she wake up?" she asked looking at her baby girl.

"I guess at 7. Damon was already playing with her by the time I got back at 8." He said. _So Damon didn't leave without meeting his daughter._ Somehow the thought of him playing with her daughter made her heart do somersaults. "You know Damon loves her a lot right?" he asked.

"I do." She said in a whisper and nodded her head.

"And he'll do anything to keep you and her in his life." Elena's head snapped towards him. Stefan cursed to himself. He slipped. He met Elena's questioning look. "Just ignore me." But Elena looked at him more questioning. _This isn't happening. Damon will kick my ass._ So he just changed the topic abruptly. "Caroline is coming with him."

"What?" He mentally patted himself as it successfully diverted her attention. "How is she?" Elena asked. She imagined about her best friends reaction to her leaving. They were probably the maddest at her.

"You'll see how she is." He smirked.

"So are you guys dating?" Elena asked. The last time she saw Caroline; she was about to go to Europe with Stefan to meet his previous love Rebekah.

"Yes. Her and I are stronger than ever." Elena smiled at the sight at his blushing and the sparkle in his eyes.

"So how was your trip to Europe?" She asked. He sighed.

"It was rocky to say the least. Caroline was feeling insecure all the time thinking that my old feelings were starting to resurface. It was a bit awkward at first." He laughed humorlessly. "But it helped me get all my memories back."

"Stefan that's great." She gave a broad smiled.

"Yeah I know. Thanks to Caroline's eternal optimism." He said looking in another direction thinking about their time together.

Elena's heart warmed up at the thought that her friend finally found somebody to love and that somebody loved her back. She didn't know about the boys in her previous relationships. But this man seems to worship the ground she walks in and makes her feel special from time to time.

* * *

Damon strolled down the hallway to his office where his private investigator was waiting with some dirt about Katherine. For someone who was dealing with drugs for years, she sure as hell wasn't being too careful. He was surprised when Trevor called him this morning. He thought at least they would wait a day or two. But who was complaining? When he reached his office he saw Trevor going through a file in his hands.

"I see you already got what I needed." Damon said nonchalantly. But inside he was jumping with joy.

"Yeah I do. And this will bring her to great losses. But you might not like what's in it." Trevor said looking dead serious.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked warily.

Trevor sighed before handling him the file. "Read it."

Damon looked at him one last time. When he opened the first page the title drew out his entire blood.

 _Mystic Falls Police Station;_

 _May 18, 2010._ Right at around the time he caught her for prostitution.

 _Katherine Pierce charged for feticide._

 _According to her medical results after the miscarriage, her blood had a high concentration of narcotics. The doctors are sure that this is the reason for the miscarriage._

 _It was ordered by the jury to check the father too for the influence on her. But she readily confessed that her boyfriend had no idea that she was pregnant and the miscarriage._

Damon couldn't read it anymore. He was feeling nauseating and dizzy. He grabbed hold of his chair by the desk and slumped down on it.

"Damon you don't know if it was your child or not. You said it yourself that she was fucking so many other dudes." Trevor said.

"I know that Trevor! But she still killed a baby. That could've been mine. Even after running away she did not change. She still consumes drugs and embraces it like nothing fucking happened! And how the hell did she get away with no one ever knowing?" He yelled.

"The Pierce were a family with strong legal background in Mystic Falls. The small town court allowed them to go away without any beef after they paid few thousand dollars and being banished from the State." Then Trevor turned the page in the file to show the other report.

"This is fucking disgusting! And they just let her go?" Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"You can bring her down Damon. She'll be away from your family once and for all. This is all the information. I think I've found enough to help you." Trevor said, looking down. Damon never became so open in front of him. It actually got him nervous. He'll probably tell Alaric on the way out to check out on him. Damon nodded his head without taking his eyes off the file. And Trevor took that as a sign of taking his leave.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Damon looked around the wood, Katherine asked him to come. A part of him was thinking she called him here to kill him, instead of opening up to him like he asked her for weeks._

 _He loved her. He trusted her. Throughout their entire relationship, he was nothing but honest and open to her. But it needs to work both ways._

 _For some reason Katherine kept secrets. He knew it, but still was too obsessed with her to even tell her that. Whenever he tried to approach the subject, she'll say he's not ready. But yesterday she told him he was indeed ready when he beat up a guy for calling her out on her own fault. So here he is, waiting for Katherine to show up with her fedora chest._

" _Katherine!" He called out in the woods there was a slight sound of movement. "Katherine?" he tried again._

" _Damon, you finally decided to show up," She said teasingly._

" _Why won't I when my girlfriend finally decides to tell me what she's been doing?" he said slyly._

" _Well you'll be doing the same as me once I tell you, won't you? Even if it is a very bad thing to do?" She asked. She smiled and reached for her pocket to pull out two packets of white powder._

" _Katherine what are those?" he asked nervously._

" _Oh this is what we're going to use. And you'll show me how much I mean to you." She said looking intensely into his eyes._

 _He smirked and then reached for one of the packet. This was the starting of his addiction. Starting of the last step towards the downfall of a loving son and brother. Starting of the most epic fucking mistake of his life. All because of Katherine Pierce._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Damon rushed down the hallway towards the place where he found himself in that afternoon. How did he not know that he actually slept with Katherine? It would've hurt lesser if he knew it before because it felt like he was stabbed when Elena said it. The drugs had a very bad affect on him. He almost forgot entirely about the escapade of Katherine until he was reminded again. Now the bitch is going to pay for everything in 3…2…1.

He clicked the doorbell vigorously not caring at all if somebody was having a beauty sleep. He made sure he had the audio recorder of his phone on, because he needed some answers for himself and Elena.

"What the F-" Katherine opened the door and stopped dead on her track when she saw Damon. She was immediately taken aback by the anger radiating off of him. But she still holds her composure of a seductress. "Look who came back to his old love? Finally over that girl are you?" She placed her hand on his chest. But Damon caught her wrist and squeezed it tight. Katherine started squirming. "Damon this not how you treat a woman."

"You're a shame to the women of the world. Not worthy of calling one." Damon spit and shoved the file on her hand. Katherine's face turned as white as the walls around her apartment. With shaky hands she opened the file and saw the contents she was afraid of finding. "Now tell me Katherine, what type of a woman kills her own child?"

"Damon." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You're sorry?! You killed my child Katherine."

"You're not sure if it was yours." She said.

"But it was still a child that you killed because you couldn't resist the drugs even then. And if you were really sorry Katherine you would've stopped using it and stopped acting like nothing happened and never drugged me into sleeping with you and typed a fake letter from Elena! You're still a psychotic selfish slut junkie." Damon shouted.

"You don't have a fucking clue Damon. I spent 3 years in the rehab after I left Mystic Falls. After everything happened. After I lost the baby over this addiction. England was supposed to be a fresh start for us after I came back from the rehab. And I did live my life in peace until my father died. My mother died right a month after. The only way I got comfort was all these drugs." She opened up and broke down in the floor. Damon started to feel bad for her, but she still used him, and almost drove him away from his family. He will never forgive her for that.

"But you still drugged me. And tried to take my family away from me."

"I know." she muttered.

"Why Katherine? You knew she was carrying my baby. You knew she needed me to be with her. Even after knowing that you drugged me and slept with me and even wrote a fake letter." His voice was rising again.

"I was jealous okay. When I came back to New York I knew you would be here. But I didn't know you settled down. So when I saw it I thought that Elena is living what could've been mine." She said. This made Damon scoff. Katherine glared at him before continuing. "So out of jealousy and my possessiveness I drugged you to see if you had even an ounce of feelings for me. But all you said was how you wanted to create a family with Elena. I got so frustrated and in that exact moment she walked by the door and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. The plan worked exactly according to what I planned… And for the record we didn't sleep together." She said the last part nonchalantly.

"We didn't?" Damon looked at her skeptically.

"No Damon, you passed out the moment your head was on the mattress. I guess I overestimated your dosage." She said. Damon was so relieved at this, but he didn't show it to her. "So meanwhile you were sleeping I went to your home and I sent a letter up by the security to your room." She finished. "But later I realized how stupid I was for thinking that you'll ever come to me even after Elena left. So I didn't approach you at all."

"Happy to see that you thought that one right." He said sarcastically. He silently took the file back and started talking. "I'm back with my family." Katherine's eyes shot up to look at him. "So now I have a proposition for you. You will leave America and stay away from my family. And this file will be safe with me and some other people only. Or you can stay here and this information in the file will be out to the world." He said containing a calm posture. He finally showed her, her place. Even if she chose to go away the nagging feeling of being exposed will always be there. And Katherine will live the rest of her life with that feeling.

"Fine I'll go away. Just please don't tell anyone." She said with tears.

Without saying anything Damon was out of the door. He stopped the recorder and lets out a huge breath of relief. Now he'll go back to his home, pack his bag, take Caroline and fly back to where his family is now.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. As I said I was having writers block and very busy with all the work. But here it is. Sorry not much Delena. But the next chapter is solely about them. Please review, favourite and follow the story.**

 **The song is 'Demon' by** _ **Imagine Dragons.**_ **I bet everyone heard the song, but it's kind of a ritual for this story.**


	26. Compass Points You Home

**Hey readers. Chapter 26 is here. This chapter is, as I said previously, solely about Delena. All the misunderstanding is going to be solved. And Damon is going to kick his ass until he and Elena goes back to the loving couple they were with their daughter. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it.**

* * *

The day just seemed to get brighter in his heart although night was falling. Caroline was bubbling away in the next seat of the plane about what she's going to do as soon as they land, but Damon was too lost to register anything.

"Damon." Caroline nudged him. "Damon, what color are her eyes? She asked.

"Huh?" Damon eventually got out of his trace.

"Hello… I just asked you what is the color of Sarah's eyes?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Blondie, I'm surprised that you still don't know that by the way you and my baby brother talk." He snorted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well you know Stefan. He's the 'see for yourself type of guy'."

"What makes you think that I'm not that type of guy? After all I'm he's brother." He wiggled his eyebrow.

He half expected her to babble away about how much she hates the universe, but she surprised him by smiling. "You know, everyone missed this playful jolly Damon." She said still grinning.

Damon started smiling. "Playful is okay, but not jolly." He said only to cause Caroline to roll her eyes even more.

* * *

Elena cradled Sarah in her arms and touching the pointy black hair, which was starting to appear. _Seems like this little one won't have any noticeable mommy genes anytime soon._ Elena smiled at the thought. She always wanted her baby to be as beautiful as her father.

"Elena." Vicki appeared to sit next to her. "After 1 hour we're going to take this little one home." She said excitedly.

"Yeah. I just want to get out of this hospital room so bad." Elena said with a content smile.

"Elena I've been wanting to ask you this ever since you got to see Damon and Sarah together." Vicki said looking down.

"It's okay, Vicki. You can ask me whatever you want." Elena smiled reassuringly.

"Will you go back to New York? I mean we all know that Damon won't ever leave you and Sarah alone." She looked up to her questioningly.

Elena started to think for the appropriate answer. Before Damon came here, her plans were to find a job in the Mystic Falls High School and then move out when she has enough to afford a house. But now that Damon's back in their life, she is in the state of disarray.

"I don't know. I don't want to return to New York. I love Mystic Falls. And I want Sarah to grow up with open space, a big garden, a two story house and clear sky without any skyscrapers surrounding her." _And also that place has too much memory of them_ _being together and in love._ She sighed and looked at her baby clutching her finger with strong grip. Truth to be told, she wanted Sarah to have her father, but she wasn't sure if her and Damon could ever be like they used to be before. Even though she knew that Damon wouldn't let her and Sarah go, thanks to both Stefan and Vicki. But why now? Why didn't he come after she left with his baby? Why was he drinking and crying himself to sleep instead of searching harder for them? She read all those magazines about how much of a heartless business tycoon he became after she left. Maybe he was just so angry to even look for her. But knowing Damon and his compassion, he would've searched the entire universe even if he had to be angry with her and get his daughter. Something wasn't filling up, and she was scared to ask Damon about it.

"Well just so you know, whatever your plan is, the door to our house is always open for you and Sarah to come and stay." She said with a reassuring squeeze. She knew that Elena was still contemplating about having something with Damon, which is strictly platonic, but she may reconsider once Damon tells her the truth and follow him to live their happily ever after.

"Why does it feel like you know more than I do about what I'll be doing?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You'll see." Vicki smirked.

All of a sudden the hallway started to fill with the same chirpy voice she heard last 8 months ago. "Stefan I didn't just have my first flight so I'm obviously okay. But I love you more now that you asked." She said. Elena giggled at her same bubbliness.

"Urgh… you guys are the worst version of romantic comedy." Damon groans.

"At least it's better than your… what is it again? Tele…nova?" Caroline stammered.

"Telenovela." Stefan corrected her.

"Right telenovela." Elena started to blush, as it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that they were talking about her and Damon.

"Cierra la jodida, Barbie." Damon muttered, knowing full well that she wouldn't understand Spanish and that'd save him from getting a tantrum.

"Whatever." Caroline huffed as she hurried her way to the door to see her best friend after 8 months.

As soon as she opened the door, she spotted her best friend sitting on the hospital, with a small living thing wrapped in a purple blanket on her lap.

"Oh my god." She whispered bringing her hands to cover her mouth. The confident Caroline was long gone and her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Hey Care." Elena said with tears filling her eyes after seeing her.

Caroline didn't say anything before slowly approaching her best friend who held a small bundle of life. She sat beside Elena, her eyes fully trained on Sarah.

Elena looked at her curiously as she didn't have any idea of how she'll react. She saw Caroline start to caress little Sarah's face softly as tears were coming out. "She's so small and perfect." Caroline finally said. Seeing her like that made Elena's eyes water as well. It was at that moment Sarah decided to open her eyes. "Oh my god. She has your eyes, Damon." She looked up at the doorway to see the two Salvatore men staring at them. Damon just smiled seeing them.

"She'll have his hair too." Elena muttered softly.

Her voice seemed to attract Caroline's attention. She looked up at Elena and suddenly threw her hands around her shoulder to have her in a bone-crushing hug. "I had every intention to slap you until you came to your senses, for leaving us. However I'm too happy to see you and Sarah right now."

"I missed you too, Care." Elena closed her eyes.

"Don't you ever leave us again, do you hear me? You have no idea how badly we wanted to search for you?" Caroline said. _Wanted?_ This made a question rise in Elena's head.

"Then why didn't you search for me, Care?" Elena asked pulling away. Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion. Both Damon and Stefan stiffened and Vicki looked at Damon expecting him to do something. "You said you wanted to search for me, which meant you didn't." Then she fixed her gaze towards Damon. "Everybody is saying that you won't let go of me and Sarah now, but why did you let me go back then?" Elena ultimately asked.

Damon took a deep breath before saying anything. "Can all of you give us some space?" he said. Elena was shocked since nobody showed any sign of protest. Vicki took Sarah from her arms and went out along with the others. It was like they already knew what was going to happen. "Where do I start?" Damon said to himself as soon as everyone left the room.

"How about with my previous question?" Elena asked trying to appear strong.

"Well how about I start from the beginning from my perspective?" When he saw her not protesting, he started. "That day I came from the office as early as I could to take care of you myself, because I couldn't bring myself to leave you alone while you were sick. Ever since you got sick I couldn't help the nagging feeling that you might not have a flu." Elena raised her eyes to meet his. "So I had made up a fantasy where you are my wife and everyday after work I'd come to home and be greeted by you and our child in your arms." Elena frowned and her mouth fell open in shock. "So when I found that pregnancy test, it all seemed too good to be true. And then all the negative things started to come up. I was worried that you may or may not want to be pregnant. That I may have ruined how you saw the future. Most of all I was afraid that you might not be ready to start a family with me." Damon took a shaky breath before continuing. "So I went to the bar to get a few drinks to clear out all those pessimistic thoughts. After the second shot everything started to get blurry, like I was hallucinating. The next thing I know is that I'm lying half naked in Katherine's bed and Katherine smiling smugly in the doorway. And the funniest part is that I didn't recall that moment until you asked me that day." He snorted at himself. "I just remembered running to my apartment with a huge hangover to see you. But when I get there," he paused for a moment closing his eyes to subside the feeling of emptiness he felt. "You already took off with everything that belonged to you, except for a letter."

Elena looked at him in confusion. "What letter?" She asked.

Damon looked at her face before shoving his hands in his pocket, taking out the thing in question and handing it to her.

"Read it," he whispered the two simple words, causing her to meet his eyes again.

She saw his name typed in a neatly folded envelop. She slowly opened it and took out the letter, which was also typed out. When she looked at the words her breath caught in her throat.

She started to shake her head in disbelief. "But I didn't write It." she said. She would rather die than do what was written in the letter. Who was so heartless to create such big misunderstanding?

"I know that now. However all those times I thought it was you who wrote it. And it broke every dream, fantasy and imaginations I had. It was like I lost the meaning of life," he said swallowing down the overwhelming feeling of letting out the tears. Elena was having the same problem. Her questions were now answered.

"But who did this?" Elena asked.

"Katherine." He spoke bitterly.

"What?!"

"And not only that. She yet again almost destroyed my life." He said pulling out his phone. Elena frowned more at what he was about to do. Then her ears were filled with the sound of his and Katherine's voice.

Elena's heart was pounding throughout the entire conversation. It seemed like Damon was the bigger victim than her. At that moment she can't help but feel guilty for not analyzing the entire situation and not trusting him. She couldn't help the tears from escaping when she heard what Katherine did to her baby that could've possibly been his.

Damon cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears escaping. She looked at him covering his hands with hers. Their eyes locked with each other. Nobody seemed to register the fact that the recording was over. They were lost in themselves. Damon took a bold step and leaned closer to her. Elena looked at his lips then back at his intoxicating blue eyes. Damon closed the final gap between them and claimed her lips.

* * *

 **Thank god. I finally got this chapter out of my system. You have no idea how tough it was. To be honest not my finest works. There should've been more something about the time when Damon told her. Anyway they kissed. It was easy enough, right? But I always stand by my words.**

 **The song used for this chapter is 'Compass' by** _ **Zella Day.**_ **This song was also used in The Vampire Diaries, season 6 episode 9 in a Delena scene. Where Elena apologizes to Damon for erasing her memories of him and Damon cups her cheeks and say, 'We'll make new ones."**


	27. I Want You To Stay

**I hate my life. Yeah, I know that it's not the best way to start a chapter. But that's the funny thing. I started the chapter exactly 3 hours ago, wrote 1000 words. Then I got distracted by the beat of the song and pressed 'Don't Save' instead of 'Save'. F.M.L. So here I go again.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I am only able to write on weekends because I have to study all the time. There maybe some mix up of story lines so you're free to write a review about the problems.**

* * *

Something about this kiss felt so heavenly. It was as if never ending emotions and butterflies were coursing through their system. If heaven had a taste this is how they would want it to taste. Through this soft and passionate kiss they were exchanging their soul to each other for a moment. All the drama was lifted off to the air. The only thing they could feel was the softness of each other's lips and the flutter of their hearts. Unfortunately human beings can't respire without oxygen, so they had to pull back slowly, with the whisper of their lips still lingering.

Although the feeling was mutual, something was nagging Elena. Uncertainty? Insecurity? Fear? All of the above? 8 months were certainly a long time for things to not change. All the heartbreaks, all the regrets, all the plans before Damon showed up, can't just seem to go away just because every truth is out. Or maybe it was something bigger than that. Maybe it is the fact that there wasn't enough trust between them. If she trusted him enough that day and cleared out all the assumptions instead of running away this heartbreak could've been avoided. If he had trusted her enough to not believe a letter where she said she killed the baby. He should've known that she wouldn't ever do such thing. She can't blame him though. He'd been burn before. But a relationship cannot be built on the constant fear that the person you love has a trust issue. This goes to both sides. They were happy back then, they loved each other so passionately and they still do. But it felt wrong to go right back to where they left out.

Damon looked deep into her sepia eyes. He could see the storm going through them. He sensed that she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right way to say it.

"Damon…" She shook her head and looked down at their joined hands.

"It's okay, Elena. You can tell me anything." Damon urged her.

"It's just… It's such a hard pill to swallow. It's just so complicated. 8 months is a long time for changing and making plans." Elena said.

"I know, Elena. You need time." Damon said holding her hands more tightly.

Elena pulled her hands out of his grip and his face immediately fell at their once joined hands. She chose to ignore it and started. "It's not just about time Damon. It's about how incomplete this relationship is. It's about how all this could've been avoided if we had enough trust on each other. Not everything is Katherine's fault. If I had trusted you I wouldn't have gone away. You could've found me sooner if you had trusted me instead of believing that I am not that heartless to kill a baby." Damon knew he made a huge mistake questioning such a lovable woman, and it was all coming back to him. "All these time I thought you didn't love me anymore that's why you didn't try. And I also didn't show up for the exact reason." She threw the paper away angrily before continuing. "We don't know each other as much as we think we do. We're not as strong as we think we are. Sometimes love isn't enough to go right back to where we were." She said shakily.

Throughout the entire speech Damon was silent with his head down. Everything she was saying was true but it didn't stop him from feeling the arrows right across his heart. "So what you mean to say is that you don't want what we had?" His head was still down afraid of the answer.

"Yes!" Elena said exasperatedly. Damon closed his eyes to let the pain down, before nodding and standing up. It was then Elena realized what she just said. "Wait Damon!" she called out. Damon momentarily stopped walking, but was still facing the door. "That's not what I meant." She cried out.

"No I get it, Elena. My love for you is not enough. You're right I'm a croaked man when it comes to trust and you can't have that. I made a huge, stupid mistake and I lost you. Over that, 8 months are indeed a long time." With that Damon walked out of the door, turning off his emotions just like he did 8 months ago.

Elena watched him walk away and it was one of the most painful sights to watch. Sobs broke through her body as she covered her face with her arms trying to stop the endless stream of tears. After a minute, which was actually felt like an hour, she felt someone stroking her back. She looked up to see Caroline giving her sympathetic look. "Let's go home, Elena."

* * *

Caroline led Elena outside the hospital where everyone was waiting. The moment they all saw Damon, it was crystal clear that things didn't go as planned. Both Stefan and Klaus went to talk to him, but he plain ignored their question and got baby Sarah out of Vicki's arm and started to cuddle her while looking at the sky. Everyone opted not bother him anymore.

Damon was now in the backseat with baby Sarah cooped up in his arm. Elena bit her lips to stop herself from crying. Caroline opened the door of the car for her to enter. At her presence Damon stifled a bit. Caroline then got into the passenger seat right beside Stefan. Nobody was speaking a single word. Damon was staring outside the window while stroking Sarah's back. Elena was also looking out the window but glancing at both Damon and Sarah from time to time. Caroline and Stefan glanced at the couple on the backseat through looking glasses, helpless as to what to do.

The whole journey to the house was as silent as the grave. Vicki, Klaus and Matt were right behind them carrying all their belongings. The atmosphere was very tense around them. The whole group was silent not knowing what to say to clear out this suffocating tension.

Once they entered the house, Vicki finally spoke up. "Um, Sarah's gonna sleep in the same room as Elena. So you need to go up the stairs to the first room on your left." She told Damon, who was still holding Sarah. He nodded before making his way to the room where Elena was for the past 8 months.

Unsurprisingly the whole room was so Elena-like. It had her unique strong smell lingering in the air. It was the same smell that covered the pillow he used to clutch. He shook his head to avoid the emotions and turned his attention towards Sarah. He saw that her yellow crib is situated on the right side of the bed with a butterfly crib mobile. He softly placed the sleeping angel on the soft baby mattress. He stroked her cheeks and saw his baby snore softly. For a moment he just forgot everything else except for the fact that how much he loved this tiny bundle.

With a smile on his lips, he turned to go downstairs but something on the bedside table caught his eyes. It was a picture of himself and Elena both smiling brightly at each other. They were so in love. He still loved her, maybe Elena did too, but it wasn't enough for her. So he left the room without glancing anywhere else.

As exited the room he came face to face with her, the gorgeous brunette. He saw her gulp and her eyes contacting with his. "Damon…we need to talk." Her doe eyes were begging for him to let her talk. He could sense she was nervous. Hell, he was even more nervous than her.

So in order to cover it up, he got into his stoic features. "What's there to talk about, Elena? I thought you made it clear back at the hospital."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said louder this time.

"Do I?" he asked with fire in his eyes that matched hers.

"YES Damon! You can't expect somebody who spent 8 months to map out her life without whom she thought her other half is and then for it to get all jumbled up when he suddenly whooshes back." She said frustrated.

"Now I am back, Elena. That 'plan' you're talking about is going to get jeopardized one way or another cause I'm not leaving my daughter. Stop blaming this on the 'plan' you've made. Just say that you don't love me anymore and get over with it." He said looking deep in her eyes for answers.

She shook her head as her eyes filled up. "Damon, you have to understand that I love you so much. But sometimes love is just not enough. We had all this problems for a reason, which involves us. I don't think I can face any more heartbreak because that reason remained unsolved. So I don't think it be a good idea to go back to how we were." She said pleading for him to understand like he did the first time they met.

Damon didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't even know what to understand anymore. All he knew was he was screaming in pain from inside. "So I guess this is it? Me being the father of Sarah and you being her mother. That'll be the only relationship we have?" _No._ Elena thought defeated. He didn't get the point and for some reason Elena didn't want prove it anymore. She didn't want to mess up his mind with her fucked up ones. But she can't let him go.

"I still need you in my life…as a friend." She stammered, as she was unsure of what she asking for.

"As friends right." His eyes were glistening with tears, which Elena failed to notice until now. She gasped and instantly felt his feelings to her core. "Right now, Elena, I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to look at you and I sure as hell don't want to be your friend. It's too damn hard." He said as he moved past her to proceed down the stairs leaving a silent woman with tears streaming down her face. She was cursing herself for being this selfish. For not telling him how much she wanted him back in her arms. For breaking his heart when he was even a bigger victim than she was. Most of all, for not telling him that all _she wanted was a fresh start with him_.

Damon should've seen this coming. What woman in her right mind would want some former drug addict and broken man? Especially if that woman is as beautiful, kind and passionate as Elena Gilbert. Maybe her beautiful heart wanted to fix the broken man he is. That's why she did all this. And now after being apart from him for months she realized how easy her life would be without him complicating it.

She deserved so much better than him. But he would die if he saw her with any man. He would probably neuter the man who would hold her if he's around her. He just loves her so much. And he had the privilege of experiencing that with this amazing human being who gave him an angel to look after. _Their daughter._

But it was time for him to let go. Free her from his complicated fucked up life. Set her free, while he drowns in a bottle of bourbon.

* * *

 **Heartbreaking chapter? Yeah I know. Needed some angst to spice it up. To lighten up the mood, since I'm such a giving person, there's a one shot waiting for you to read it.**

 **I first had the idea to make something dark and related to supernatural with smuts. But later after going with the plotline I felt like this one-shot has so many potentials. I mean, if I'm speaking as a third person I would really want to see a story like that. But maybe it's just me. So I actually want whoever read this note to go and check it out and say if they really want something more from that story. And then I can add more drama and darkness and twisted plotlines.**

 **The reason why I'm doing this is because I don't want to start something without having that much inspiration. I am currently under the pressure of studies but I still try to find time to finish this fiction properly and not rushing into things. Anyway go check it out and tell me if you want to see a story.**

 **Plus stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to follow and favourite the story to get the recent updates.**

 **The song used for the chapter is 'Stay' by** _ **Rihanna.**_


	28. I Sit By Myself Talking To The Moon

**Hey readers. I know we're all rooting for the couples to figure each other out and I'm going to make them do that. I just realized how fucking slow I am. If I finish this story sooner more people will come and actually read it. I mean who likes unfinished stories. So usually the readers come and see if the story is finished. When they see it's not, they just leave. Any way I'll try to finish it with like 35 chapters… Cause I think the plot is getting too dragged on. Plus I'll write the new story, which is actually the continuation of the one-shot on December, if that story gets two more reviews telling me to write a story on that one-shot. If you haven't checked it out, DO IT. (It currently has 15 reviews but one of the reviews told me that it is beautiful as a one-shot so that doesn't count. But I do appreciate his or her opinion.)**

 **Anyway let's just dive into it.**

* * *

A glass of bourbon in his hand, blue eyes carrying the specs of orange coming from the fire and a solemn look on his face. That was the scene presented to Stefan when he entered the boarding house.

"Caroline's not with you?" Damon asked still looking at the fireplace.

"Um…she decided to stay over at Elena's." Stefan said nervously. He didn't know what happened between them even after everything was out in the front. He also didn't know how to comfort this Damon. So he stayed away for the past 8 months. But can he let his brother be like this while he was happy with another person.

"Well that's good." He said nonchalantly, trying to pretend that her name didn't affect him in anyway.

He got up and made his way up the stairs where his old bedroom was once. After the house got burned down, he decided to rebuild it, still keeping the same style as it was before and made his old bedroom and Stefan's old bedroom bigger. Though he never got to stay here as he was in New York. This was the first time he got to see the work along with Stefan. He had to say; the interior architects did one hell of a job.

As he was about to go upstairs, Stefan blocked his way. He looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Peachy." Damon answered and made his way upstairs.

"Damon, wait! There's no need to keep pretending in front of me." Stefan called out.

Damon stopped and turned to look at his brother. "I'm not pretending anything, Stefan."

"Yes, you are. Just like you were pretending all this days." Damon tried to control his emotions as Stefan continued uttering everything he saw. "You are pretending like this doesn't effect you and cover everything by being so nonchalant, sarcastic and poker. But I know that the moment you close the door of your bedroom you breakdown. You think no one's there when you cry, you scream and you sing… But I do. I hear everything. Every word you sing about her. She made you start singing again." Stefan finished with a sigh.

Damon looked hard at Stefan's eyes, before sprinting towards his room and shutting the door with a loud bang.

* * *

It was midnight, but still Damon couldn't close his eyes. He sat on the chair, looking up in the sky, moon and the stars. They reminded him of the first night they made love in the lake house. He had a notepad in his hand where he wrote the song Stefan was talking about. He then started singing without any music, like he did for so long.

( **Verse 1)**

 **I know you're somewhere out there**

 **Somewhere far away…**

 **I want you back**

 **I want you back**

 **My neighbors think I'm crazy**

 **But they don't understand**

 **You're all I have**

 **You're all I have**

 **(Pre-chorus)**

 **At night when the stars light up my room**

 **I sit by myself…**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Talking to the moon…**

 **Trying to get to you…**

 **In hopes you're on the other side**

 **Talking to me too**

 **Or am I a fool…**

 **Who sits alone?**

 **Talking to the moon…**

 **(Verse 2)**

 **I'm feeling like I'm famous**

 **The talk of the town**

 **They say I've gone mad**

 **Yeah, I've gone mad**

 **But they don't know what I know**

 **Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back**

 **Yeah, she's talking back, oh**

 **(Pre-chorus)**

 **At night when the stars light up my room**

 **I sit by myself…**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Talking to the moon…**

 **Trying to get to you…**

 **In hopes you're on the other side**

 **Talking to me too**

 **Or am I a fool…**

 **Who sits alone?**

 **Talking to the moon…**

 **(Bridge)**

 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **Do you ever hear me calling?**

 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **Cause every night, I'm talking to the moon…**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Still trying to get to you…**

 **In hopes you're on the other side**

 **Talking to me too**

 **Or am I a fool…**

 **Who sits alone?**

 **Talking to the moon…**

 **(Outro)**

 **I know you're somewhere out there**

 **Somewhere far away…**

* * *

Stefan was truly exhausted. He never felt this helpless when it came to his brother. Truthfully he was a little pissed at Elena for being like this with him. But he knew that maybe there's something that's stopping her. Hopefully Caroline would be able to do something. Speaking of…

"Hey you." Stefan called his beautiful girlfriend.

" _Hey you."_ Caroline replied.

"I miss you already. I kind of feel like I'm in a morgue."

"Oh yeah. That scary?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's still a big ass mansion. And now my room is also bigger and differently furnished than it was before. Thanks to Damon." He sighed.

"Well how is Mr. Telenovela doing?" she asked.

"Not quite peachy."

"I could say the same about Elena." she sighed.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked exasperatedly.

"They're both idiots. That's what's wrong. They need to talk to each other about what they want without any filters." She screeched.

"Yeah I feel like we should lock them up." He cried out. All of a sudden there was a pregnant pause on the other side. "Hello? Caroline?"

"Stefan Salvatore, you are the most intelligent man alive."

"Um…why?" He asked, not quite sure what was going through her head.

"How would you feel about us, Vicki, Matt and maybe Klaus going to the grill for brunch? Except for Damon and Elena." Then it clicked on his head. _Oh god, it's a bad idea…_

* * *

"I thought we were about to go to the Grill?" Elena asked when she saw her best friend taking the car to a different route.

"We are but I need to pick up Stefan." Caroline said looking in front of her trying not to forget the direction Stefan gave.

"So… is Damon going to be there?" She asked nervously. She woke up in the morning with puffy eyes and red nose. She cried all night in her room with Sarah soundlessly sleeping. Why did she have to be this complicated? It was her own fault she couldn't tell him what she wanted. Now Damon doesn't want to see her face. He had already been through so much and she had to add herself in it.

"I don't know." Caroline simply replied. She had already set the plan but kind of felt afraid that it will go downhill. But it was worth a try.

"Well he did say he doesn't want to see my face." Elena said bitterly before she looked towards the muddy road. The words he said stung her really bad. Although yesterday she blamed herself but this morning she was angry with him for not understanding her and every time just twisting it to the wrong way instead of fighting for her. _Now I feel like a drama queen._ She thought. She really hoped that she doesn't have to see him with those burning eyes.

* * *

"We're here!" Caroline said cheerfully obviously excited to see her boyfriend. Elena looked over to see the beautiful lawn and a huge mansion. Although she was curious to see what was inside the mansion, but at the same time didn't want to go inside.

"You go. I'm going to wait in the car." _Oh no._ Caroline thought as soon as Elena suggested it.

"No! You need to come." Elena looked at her with the 'what the fuck is wrong with you look.' "I mean Sarah's going to come here right. So don't you think you should see her nursery first." She stumbled over her words.

"O…okay." Elena said. _He already made her nursery._ The undesirable warmth made it's way again.

On the first ring Stefan opened the door with a very heart warming smile and his eyes twinkled even more when he saw his girlfriend. She jumped in his arms. Elena looked away at the sight and had a tight smile on her face. She wanted to be happy, but she couldn't. It was safe to say that she was jealous.

In the moment Caroline whispered in Stefan's ears. "Where's Damon?"

"Preparing Sarah's bathroom." He whispered back.

"Perfect." Then she pulled back.

Stefan looked at Elena, "Hi Elena. Come in.'' He gestured them to come in to the big living room which was filled with antique and historical items.

"So Elena wanted to see the house." Caroline said when they were in the living room. Elena raised an eyebrow at Caroline. She was acting very weird since the morning.

"Oh yeah, Damon prepared Sarah's nursery it is the second room upstairs." That caught her attention. This things Damon does, just makes her heart beat so fast. Her eyes twinkled up in excitement.

"Oh yeah, you should totally go check that out." Caroline said clapping.

Elena was about to go, but she stopped when the others didn't make a move. "You guys aren't coming." She asked.

"No, we have to check something before we go. You go and see it for yourself." Caroline practically pushed her up the stairs.

Elena slowly climbed up the antique yet new staircase and saw the massive hallway. She was feeling nervous because any second Damon can pop in front of her. She was about to go back down, but a soft lavender glow stopped her. She realized that it was from the second room down the hallway. She went up to the door and slowly pushed it open. The room mesmerized her. It was filled with stuffed animals and a bookshelf with childhood stories and lullaby. But what caught her attention is the beautiful crib near the window. She was so lost in that little room that she didn't hear that there was someone in the bathroom, nor did she heard the door being locked subtly.

It was in the moment where she was smiling and moving the princess like crib she heard a voice that made her jump. "What are you doing here?"

She gasped and looked around to see those icy blue looking back at her.

* * *

 **Again a fucking late update for you guys. The next chapter will probably be late as well. But I can tell that it'll be so much fun to write. I was kind of stuck with how to get them together, so it may seem a bit rushed.**

 **The song Damon sang is** _ **Talking to the Moon**_ **by** _ **Bruno Mars.**_ **It's a really beautiful and emotive song. The title is named after the same song.**


	29. We kiss, We make up

**Hello… It's me… well is there anybody here to read the update? I promise I'll post tomorrow or the day after if my mother doesn't take it back to the closet. But Luckily I wrote all the plots down in points in my diary. If my super intelligent brain can figure out how to elaborate it properly, I'll say this story will take about 2 weeks. But since my half-yearly exam is coming, I won't be able to finish it this month. I'll try my best to update two chapters then in December I'll update the rest four.**

 **Now where were we?**

* * *

When Damon first came out of the washroom, for a good few seconds he thought he was dreaming. There was this gorgeous woman standing by the crib he built in hours, gazing at it with love and moving it slightly while the sunray illuminated the side of her beautiful face and her soft chestnut hair almost looking like streaks of sunshine. There's no way anyone would not fall in love with her. She was just so beautiful in every way possible. Then he realized she was in fact real and that he was supposed to be angry with her.

" _What are you doing here?"_

Elena wasn't expecting him to be here, or else she would've never stepped foot in this room no matter how beautiful it was. She wanted to run out of there but she made a mistake by looking into his icy eyes, which made her unable to move her feet. She also noticed that he was sweaty and the shirt he wore acted like a second skin. Suddenly her lips became dry and she resisted the urge to lick them. _Why does he always have to be this beautiful?_

Suddenly she seemed to realize that his voice was hard and so was his gaze. It scared her more than she'll like to admit. It was clear as the air that he didn't want her to be here. After all he did in fact say that he didn't want to see her face or hear her voice. "I, um… I should go." She said softly avoiding eye contacts with him.

Damon moved aside trying not to look at her. He was disappointed that all she said was 'I should go' but what else was he going to expect. _'Oh Damon I'm so sorry I want you back?'_ probably not. He was the one who made it clear yesterday about what he didn't want.

As soon as Elena turned the knob to unlock the door, it didn't bulge. She tried again, pushing it with the side of her body but it remained locked. _What the hell?_ Damon saw her struggling and immediately came for her aid. "Move." He said in a low but hard voice. He also tried but they were all in vain.

All of a sudden they both heard the sound of engine being turned on and the car retreating from the parking lot. "Fucking Caroline." It was all part of her plan. That's why she was acting so weird. She wanted her and Damon to be together in the nursery so that they can stick together.

Damon, who was still making a last attempt to open the door, finally gave up and was leaning back against the door instead and staring at her. Both of them never felt this awkward in their entire life. They were just silently looking at the surrounding desperately avoiding any sorts of eye contact.

For some stupid reason Elena decided to speak. "Did you do the entire nursery all alone?"

"Why are you seeing anyone accompanying us?" She must admit, sarcasm suits him really well, but not when it's in this impossibly cold tone.

"No, it's very beautiful that's all I wanted to say."

"Thanks." To test her patience level he decided to push her. "Actually I wanted to make this nursery as beautiful as possible. Since you know I'm not that certain if I'll ever have her come here more often. So I wanted it to draw her here even when people don't want her to. Then maybe in the future, she'll prefer to stay with me." He finished off with a smirk.

Elena wanted to rip that smirk off of his face at that moment. "You know it won't be actually my fault if you see her not so often, because you're the one who didn't except my friendship. You also went along the line like you didn't want to see my face, so that might also cause problems because I'm not living her side." She said through gritted teeth and sending killer glares towards him.

"How can you be this selfish to ask someone who's in love with you to be your friend? Do you know how it feels to be this close to someone and not have him/her? I guess you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have asked me that."

"Fine then don't see Sarah! I don't fucking care about you anymore!" Her face was red with anger. Why did he always make her feel like everything is her fault? Damon was also very provoked he hit the door hard making Elena gasp with shock. She registered that what she said might be way to out of the line. "No, Damon I'm sorry." She touched her temple as if trying calming her nerves down. She looked at his eyes, which burned with misery for what she just said. "I… I do care about you, I love you damn it!" She clutched her head with her hand and looked away.

"Are you fucking crazy or what? One moment you say you want me to be your friend. No let me rephrase that, you force me to be your friend so that I can see my daughter." Elena was about to interrupt but Damon didn't give her a chance to say anything. "Then you say that you don't care about me anymore, when in the past few days you've been saying that you love me but love is not enough shits. Then today you again say that you care and you love me as if love is suddenly enough now?" He said exasperatedly.

"Can you just please shut up for a minute?" Elena said while trying to catch up with what he is saying and where this conversation is going.

"What? It's not my fault that your mentality is so twisted." He yelled and threw his hand up in irritation.

"Yes Damon! My mentality is twisted! It has been twisted for a long amount of time. And I was this twisted when you found me, when you looked through me, when you understood me and when you… fell in love with me." Damon was taken aback for a minute. He didn't know what to say so she just continued. "Why didn't you looked through me or try to understand me now? Can't you see that all I wanted was a fresh start with you? But I didn't know how to say it to you for some odd reason. I wanted you to look through me and when you looked 6 inches over me I lost all hopes of reproaching in a different route." There! She said it out loud.

"Why didn't you tell me that all this time instead of dragging the friend thing?" He was beyond confused. _What's wrong with this woman?_

"You wanted to jump where we left off, I just couldn't say that in those moments."

"Our life would've been easier if I knew."

"Well now you do!"

"So you're telling me that if I ask you out on a date, you would say yes!" Damon concluded loudly.

"Yes!" Elena yelled. Both of them completely out of breath.

Once they calmed down after a long pregnant pause, Elena started to giggle. Damon looks at her as if she turned into a maniac. "We just agreed to go out on a date while having a heated fight." She said in between giggles. It was Damon's turn to chuckle. He didn't know what made him happier. The fact that she pointed it out that he asked her out on a date and she said yes during quarrel or the fact that her giggles were too cute to remain stoic.

Slowly when the laughter died down the just looked at each other's eyes and let the eyes speak.

"You know I seriously missed you more than anything in this world." Elena said softly.

"I seriously did too." He said making both of them laugh. "And I'm sorry for being such a dick. I didn't make this room like this because I wanted Sarah to stay here instead. I just wanted both of you to be happy when you come here." Damon said going closer.

"I know." Elena said as she stepped forward towards his embrace. She touched his cheeks with both of her hands before claiming his lips.

It didn't take long for Damon to return the passion of the kiss. Their lips parted rhythmically to taste each other's sweet mouth. Damon parted his lips to seek inside her mouth and she willing opened it. She slowly backed them against the wall while their lips remained over each other. Damon slipped against the newly coloured wall with Elena on top of him. They both let out a small chuckle before continuing with Damon sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, while Elena sitting on top of him. Damon's mouth tore apart from her mouth to let them breath as he went to explore the soft skin of her neck. Elena gasped in pleasure and ran her hand through his hair and clothed t-shirt and unconsciously started grinding against him. Damon was again desperate to taste her mouth so he pulled back and fused their mouth together, while their hands made them useful by exploring the curves of each other's body.

* * *

"I hope they didn't kill themselves." Caroline muttered while they were driving back to the boarding house.

"You do realize that this was all your idea?" Stefan said. He always knew that this could go in two ways, but it was easier for him to think negatively as his brother had a massive ego.

"I mean it works in the movies and books. Someone must've experimented it and the result was broadcasted through the movies." Caroline said making Stefan laugh.

"I wish I could've been more optimistic, but as far as I know Damon, he can be a real dick when he wants to be."

"And Elena can be a bitch. Maybe this will draw them back."

"Yeah maybe." They reached the mansion and safely parked the car. "Only one way to find out."

The tiptoed up the stairs expecting shouts but all they heard was silence. _Maybe they did kill themselves_. She slowly turned the knob and was waiting to see anything but _this_. She just discreetly closed the door again and motioned a confused Stefan to go to his room. Upon reaching his room, she sighed and said, "I think we just hoped for too much."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and also check out** _ **BRIGHTNESS AND WARMTH MET DARKNESS AND COLD.**_ **It currently has 15 reviews but one of the review told it's better as a one-shot (Again I didn't take it as an offend or anything. She was just stating her opinion and I appreciated it.) So if any of you want its update on December, DO IT!** **The song used in this chapter is**


	30. Girl You're Amazing Just the Way You Are

**I decided to do a time jump of about 7 weeks. So basically it's about their date. Since Elena just gave delivery to baby Sarah, I decided to have their first date about 7 seven weeks later so that they have a green signal to do** **Lemons.** **And you may be asking what's wrong with having the first date without any smut afterwards. It's because the smut whore in me won't allow me to wait anymore.**

* * *

 _ **7 weeks later**_

Tomorrow is the big day. Damon suggested that they should first allow the atmosphere around each other to calm down. He wanted to loosen up a bit around people like Vicki, Matt and other acquaintance Elena made upon reaching Mystic Falls. He even made arrangements regarding Sarah, which satisfied Elena and him. Sarah would stay Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday on Elena's and Sunday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday on the boarding house. Elena also tends to have sleepovers every time Sarah comes. She sleeps with him, as his room is right in the opposite. But they haven't _slept_ together. Even though both of them were very tempted to do it, Damon wanted her to recover properly and then do it after there first date when both of them were ready. But that didn't stop them from cuddling and making out.

Right now they were in Elena's room. Damon was playing with his seven week old. She was making gurgling sounds as Damon softly rubbed her tummy. She always had a toothless grin present whenever she saw her father. And she felt even more comfort when she felt the warmth of both her mother and father together.

Elena was simply watching them now. It's what she always finds herself doing more often. The sight never fails to swell her heart with love for the man in front of her and the piece of heaven in his arms. She can't imagine her life without Damon now. The entire plan she had now seemed to make a permanent goodbye.

She turned her gaze to her ceiling clock. It was 7pm, which meant they should be going to the boarding house. She stood up from the bed and softly approached them. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "We should go now." Damon nodded his head and took Sarah in his arms.

He looked at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips before proceeding to pick up the bags. Elena was still getting used to all the little things he was doing to her. So there she was, standing with a goofy smile.

* * *

Damon gently laid sleeping Sarah down to her crib. Sometimes Damon wonders how can he save this tiny fragile bundle of joy. She's so small, delicate and innocent. One day the inevitable will happen. She'll grow up and will start seeing the world beyond her family. She'll notice the cruelty of this world and fate. And she will have to fight on her own. As she lay there peacefully, Damon stroked her chubby pink cheeks with his index finger.

Elena came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them stared at Sarah. "She's so precious." She whispered.

"I couldn't agree more." Damon said. He was still in deep thoughts.

"What're you thinking?"

"About time." He said. "How fast it goes. How she'll grow up in a blink of an eye. And how I won't be able to protect her any longer. She'll have to protect herself, and I'm afraid she won't be able to take the cruelty of this world."

"Hm… that's how life works. But she'll always be our baby girl no matter how old she gets. And she's your daughter. There's no way she won't be strong enough to handle the world." She said.

Damon clutched her hands and brought her in front of him. Elena looked up to his aquamarine eyes and saw the warmth of love in them. Held their hands together and told her, "She's our daughter, that's why she'll be strong."

Elena gave him a heart-warming smile and nodded her head. Damon leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, then her nose and lastly her forehead. Elena smiled even wider and hugged him. "We'll have to try for her."

Although it was muffled, Damon understood what she was trying to say. They needed to fix everything between them. They need to give their hundred percent to this relationship. They need to hold on together. They needed to do this for her.

* * *

The day finally arrived. Excitement and nervousness were holding hands, as the flowed through the blood. It was their first appropriate date. Hopefully this one would go good. This was their first big step towards the rekindling of their relationship.

Elena stood in front of the mirror soothing her dress. She wore a knee-length cold-shouldered merlot colored ruched dress featured with, round neckline, sheath silhouette and long sleeves. She also had a golden belt highlighting her small waist and golden stilettos. It completely complimented her hair, which she decided to leave open and slid over one shoulder.

Just then there was a knock in her door indicating the arrival of him. They were basically living in the same house so there wasn't the classic he's picking up at eight with flower things. So instead they decided to go hand in hand together to his car and drive off. She went to the door and opened it with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Damon's eyes popped out of his socket at the sight of her. The dress she wore displaying all the delicious curves of her body, even though it was covering them perfectly. And the way her hair was draped to one side to expose the smooth skin of her neck. He couldn't stop the word coming out of his mouth, "Wow…"

Elena heard it and a blush made it's way to her cheeks. She was doing a victory dance inside at the thought that he liked it. "You don't look so bad yourself." She said in all honesty. He wore a branded black suit jacket, which was unbuttoned, over a white crisp shirt. He left the first two buttons open to give a glimpse of the hard muscle that lay underneath. He gave the sexy smirk before pulling her by the waist to give a soft loving kiss before intertwining their hands and make their way.

* * *

Damon suddenly stops the car in the middle of the woods. Elena is confused because it certainly didn't look like an appropriate place for a date. Damon sensed her disarray and clutched her hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking into her eyes. Elena nods and smiles lightly.

They walk up the middle of the forest and suddenly Damon stops. "Elena I want to you to listen carefully." He says and Elena frowns a bit before concentrating. Surely soon she could hear sounds of water as it thundered down the high cliff. It was the infamous Mystic Falls. The falls divided the town in two so there was bridge built at least a mile away. She was here before with her father when they used to go walking into the woods. Now she realized why Damon stopped in the middle of woods. There was no other way to the falls than walking through the secret pathway in the wood. And a lot of people didn't even know there was a way to it and also about the huge green field the woods surrounded which bloomed with wild flowers and bushes.

"The falls." she whispered and looked up to him. Damon gave her a charming smile before pulling her to his destination. He worked all day decorating the place and capturing the perfect scenery and setting. He wanted his work to pay off. When he heard the small gasp, he knew it did.

Elena was enraptured by what the man beside her did. There was a wooden platform built in a place that gave the view of both the falls on one side and the field on the other. Over the platform there was a small table for two, which was surrounded with white lanterns. What took the cake was the enormous tree shadowing the table. The reason why it looked so spectacular was because the tree was cover with white party lights and the white lanterns.

She was so taken aback that she didn't realize that Damon was taking her towards the table until he pulled the chair and motioned her to sit down. Damon went to the other side of and sat down opposite to her and stared at her as she memorized his work. "It's so beautiful." She said softly before meeting his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He said it calmly but the butterflies were already there and it was trying to jump out with joy.

"I used to love the falls. It held many memories."

That intrigued Damon. "Such as." He asked. Her eyes grew a little sad and he scolded himself, but then she continued.

"My dad and I used to come here when I was young. We ventured around the wood in the weekends. Mom would stay home and cook for us while me and dad spent time here until dinner. I was always daddy's little princess and wanted to go wherever he went. He used to say that after days of stress, the falls soothed him." She said and her brown orbs twinkled with the surrounding lights.

"Yeah I love the falls too." He decided to change the subject before it got sad.

"Yeah I've noticed that you are kind to attracted to falls and lakes." She stated but still looked at him questioningly to confirm it.

"You're right. I do love a good scenery of water bodies." He saw that her eyes were waiting for more explanation. "They're just so calm and peaceful… It reminds me of everything life should be. Just like all the creatures born in this universe, the water is also born with the help of ice cap melting and rain. Then they just flow without any tension, insecurities and stress and grow bigger and bigger until they turn into the mystery of ocean. On the other hand there are lakes. They are so still and peaceful even during storm and even when the sun absorbs it's water. They inspire me, give me the peace of my mind when life gets a little out of hand." He chuckled at himself.

Elena was mesmerized by his philosophy and was having thousands of butterflies flying around. This man and his thoughts about the world enchanted her. It turned her on. "That's some beautiful philosophy." She said and found his blue orbs.

"I think we should start eating." He said as he pulled out the perfectly foiled dinner out of a basket she didn't notice was lying beside him.

After finishing dinner she told him, "This setting is really beautiful. I'm not surprised though. I always knew you were creative."

"Oh really what else did you think of me?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"A lot of things. Intellectual, Charismatic, Passionate, Seductive… Dominating…"

The way she drew out the last two words, he immediately got hard. He wanted nothing more than to drag her out of here, straight to his room. But he had one more thing to do when the reach home.

* * *

When they reached the house Elena expected him to kiss her then maybe take her to his bed if things escalated, which is quite common between them. But instead he leads her somewhere she never came in the Boarding house. The moment they came in front of a double door he turned around to face her.

"Did you really think I won't end the date with a bang?" he asked.

"No I'll never doubt that, but I thought that was supposed to be on your bedroom." She said mischievously even though she was curious to see what he was about to do.

"Don't tempt me." He growled as if he was having serious hard time. Pun included. Without further ado he pushed open the door. The first thing Elena spotted was a classic piano on the middle. Then she noticed bookshelves covering the whole room and a small sitting place.

Damon took her hand led her to the piano. Elena still had her smile present but was somewhat confused. Damon left her to lean against it as he went to sit on the tool.

The last thing Elena knew that he did not play music after the accident. But he was now going to play for _her._ That thought alone made her have goose bumps. But when he started to play the starting notes she was completely lost and when he opened his mouth…

 **(Verse 1)**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.**

 **Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say**

 **(Chorus)**

 **When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **(Verse 2)**

 **Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

 **Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say**

 **(Chorus)**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **(Post-Chorus)**

 **The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **(Chorus)**

 **When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

 **And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah**

When he played he closed his eyes and got lost in the music. But occasionally he opened his eyes to see her staring at him with so much passion. When he finally finished the song he met her watery eyes. They held so much love and adoration that he couldn't resist the three letters from coming. "I love you, Elena."

She gives him the most beautiful smile through her tears and cups his face before crashing her lips on his. He grabbed the back of her head with one and the other on her waist to support her while he kissed her with all the desperation he collected over the months.

* * *

 **Thank god I got this chapter out. It was hard to write, but it's definitely worth it. And yes the lemons would be on the next chapter, which I'll probably update on December. So you have to wait for like 3 weeks. *** **Yeah I know I'm evil** *****

 **The song Damon sang to her is 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.**

 **The tittle is after the same song.**


	31. My Baby Fit Like A Daydream

**I just realized that I'm probably the only author that complains about her mom a lot. Like as if you guys give a flying fuck about how loca she is. Any way my exam is done. As much as I want to say that I'm happy I can't, because O'LEVEL is next year. (Again nobody cares about your sob story they only care about Delena.)**

 _ **WARNING: From now on the smuts will be super adult themed. So if some of you feel its way too detailed your welcome to skip the parts containing the smut. But it'll be better if you don't because there's no fun without some extra spices. But don't get triggered and block me if it is too much for you. For your convenience I'll place this symbol (={~=}) at the start and (=}~={) at the end.**_

 **Okay lets start it with a bang!**

* * *

 _ **={~=}**_

As soon as they entered the room Damon pushed her against the door and immediately started ravishing her mouth. His kisses were aggressive but it felt so damn good. He cupped her neck and angled in a way so that his tongue can perfectly fit itself. Her tongue came to tangle with his. He pulled her more tightly against his chest. Then his hands explored further down to her behind and lightly squeezed them.

Elena gasped for air while Damon descended down to place open-mouth kisses on the column of her neck. Elena clutched at his neck savoring the familiar feeling of butterfly and pleasure. She almost forgot how wonderful his mouth was. He bit down on her neck making her moan loud. Then Damon playfully licked the whole length of her neck causing her to giggle. However it was short lived when his mouth attacked hers again.

He suddenly spun her around so her back was to him. Elena put her hands on the door as the shock started to wear out. He was being rougher than before but she liked it so far. His hands shoved away her hair and kissed her exposed skin, then nibbled her earlobe. His hand then slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. When it was finally down he placed butterfly kiss over her spine and goose bumps erupted all over her body. He slowly pulled her dress down her body until the only thing she left on was her underwear. When the dress fell on the floor in a heap she stepped out of it but did not change her position.

"I missed these. They're so much bigger now." He said as his hands came up to her breasts and gently squeezed them while tasting the skin of her shoulder. Elena let out a soft sigh and leaned against him. With one hand playing with her nipples he let his other move down. Elena gasped loud when his hands came over her lace panties. Observing her sweet reactions he pushed his hands inside the lace and touched her pussy after such a long time. Both of them moaned out. She was so wet for him. His fingers started to pinch and rub her clit as she turned into a whimpering mess. She pushed her head further into his shoulder and searched for his lips. Damon understood her desperation so he took her lips and kisses them feverishly, while his hand continued to tease her lower lips with his fingers and the pad of his hand rubbing against her clit.

Damon pulled his lips away from hers, pulled out his hands and went down on his knees. "What're you doing?" She said in her raspy voice high with arousal.

"Look front, don't move and just relax." He said. Elena did as he said and felt him pull her pants down. Then he removed his shirt and threw them away with the rest of the piles of cloth. "Spread your legs." She slowly separated her thighs. Then felt his hand on her butt cheeks and angled her.

The moment his tongue penetrated her warm wet center she let a loud moan escape her. He stroked his tongue against her folds as his nose brushed against her second opening. She gasped as he increased the pace of his tongue. One of his hands then comes down from her hips to flick her clits between his thumb and index finger. Out of the blue he moves his mouth to her other opening. She cried out loud at the all-new sensation and her hands immediately shot up to his hands on her hips for leverage. She was so close with all the things his skillful tongue and hand was doing to her. Sensing her closeness he flickered her clit with higher speed and also increased the pace of her tongue as he licked up and down alternating between her two tight holes.

The moment the orgasm hit her she let out loud scream of pleasure. She climaxed hard after such a long time. Damon started licking up her juices as the flowed out of her. "Hmm… you taste so much better than I remembered." He murmured in his husky voice.

Elena breathed heavily as the waves settled down. When she finally recovered she pushed herself off the door. Damon stood up behind her, pulled her against him and kissed her heatedly. Elena turned around in his arms and kissed him back. He pulled her legs to wrap around him and picked her up. Her hands were in his soft locks as it angled his head to kiss him deeper. Damon sat on the bed with her in his lap. She started to grind against his groin covered with his pants. When they finally parted it was her turn to make her way down his neck. She placed open-mouthed kiss down his neck and swirled her tongue on his collarbone. He moaned at her skills, which encouraged her to do something she never did.

Without any further notice she climbed off of his lap and her trembling hand went to un-button his pants and pulled the zipper all the way down. Damon looked down at her and knew this was new to her. One part of his brain told him to stop her as she looked like she wasn't ready. But decided against it, as it will probably discourage her from trying something new for him. She pulled down his pants and Damon stood up and discarded his boxers too. He maintained eye contact with Elena who was still sitting, looking like Aphrodite and gazing at him with lust. He bent down and kissed her tenderly before taking his position back on the mattress. Elena looked at his member then to his eyes. He gave a slight nod as if giving the key to an invisible door.

Elena finally took him in her hand and stroked it gently. Damon moaned at how good her hands felt around him. She pressed butterfly kisses on his abs. She increased her pace before meeting his scorching eyes. The way his face contracted in pleasure emboldened her to place her mouth over the head and taste the first drop of pre-cum.

"Holy shit!" He cried out loud. He almost found it unbelievable that she never did it before. The way her tongue was swirling around his cock was sending intense amount of pleasure throughout his body. Her hands were busy moving up and down the parts that was uncovered from her warm wet mouth.

She removed her mouth from the head of his dick and looked at him with a smirk she learned from him. He smirked back for a brief second as she moved her mouth to play with his balls. Damon clutched the bed sheet in his fist since he was very close.

"Elena I'm close." Upon hearing that she moved her mouth away. Damon thought she probably wasn't ready for it. But he was proved wrong when he again felt her mouth taking him as deep as she could while her hands were massaging his balls. It was in that moment he came and he came hard inside her mouth. He groaned out his orgasm and then looked at the sex goddess in front of him moaning while swallowing all of his semen.

After he came down from the height, she went up his body and kissed him. He tasted himself on her mouth. She came back on his lap as they kissed open-mouthed with tongues fighting for dominance. Damon grew hard again.

"You are incredible." He said tucking away the strand of hair. "But I want to fuck you now." He said in his husky voice, which turned her on even more. He then turned with her in his lap and placed her fully on the mattress except her head hung down the edge of the bed. Damon parted her thighs as he positioned himself in between them. She moaned when the head came in contact with her wet opening. He leaned down and took one of her erect nipple in his mouth before entering her in a swift thrust. She screamed at the feeling of his large length inside her tight heat. Damon groaned at how much better it was than that he remembered.

He again took her nipple in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. That made direct connection with the pleasure that was building up inside her. Elena couldn't control the sounds of pleasure that came out of her mouth every time he hit the g-spot. He knew her body like his favorite instruments and always evoked the height of pleasure she was so unfamiliar to before him.

He increased his pace making her scream and gasp loudly. _Thank god I made the walls soundproof._ He thought since the woman he loved can be very vocal and even make him vocal. She was close. He still remembered every feature of her body when she is close. When her orgasm was nearing all the blood rushed to her head, which was still hanging. Those made her feel dizzy with immense amount of pleasure. When her orgasm hit her, she almost passed out. She couldn't even hear or understand herself. Damon didn't slow down his pace. He was also very close but he had to make her cum once more before he spilled inside her.

As soon as the wave from her previous orgasm washed out a new wave started to build up. Damon moved his hand towards her overly sensitive clit. She arched up her back and pulled her head up. Damon then put his hand behind her head and kissed her as he increased his pace. He moved his mouth to her neck and used his tongue to make his way down to the valley of her breast. This time when he took of the nipple again he sucked hard before flicking it with his tongue. He then moved to the other on and did the same thing. Damon was going to cum hard so while alternating between the two peaks his hands again found its way to her clit and rubbed it. The second orgasm ripped through her body and a single tear slipped from her eyes at how powerful it was. Damon released inside too and just like that every awful things went away. Everything positive came crashing down over them, love, passion, lust, understanding, friendship, and finally trust and Sarah. These were the only things that mattered.

Damon pulled her towards him so that her head could finally rest on the mattress. He pulled out of her and kissed her softly this time. Taking his time to taste her lips. He then moved them so that they could rest against the pillow. He kissed her one last time before he encircled his arms around her. She did the same. She felt him place soft kisses on the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered to him and pulled back to look him in the eye.

He gave her his heart-breaking, beautiful smile before kissing her on the lips softly then her forehead. "I love you too."

 _ **=}~={**_

* * *

Over the past months Elena had the habit of waking up really early and being a light sleeper. Vicki said it was her mommy instincts telling her to check on her child. So in the morning when she opened her eyes she felt herself against the bare hard chest of her lover and his arms holding her.

She admired his features for a few moments. His beautiful face that looked like an angel, his strong jawline, his black hair and then his perfectly sculpted body. She was proud that she was the woman he loved.

She slowly moved herself away from his arms without waking him, which was surprising since she clearly remembered him being a light sleeper. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before grabbing the robe and making her way to Sarah's room. She was a bit concerned when se saw Sarah's door open but it quickly vanished away when she saw Caroline sitting beside the crib and rocking her.

"Caroline?"

Caroline turned to face her, "Oh hey Elena." She said. She looked awfully sleepy, but she was here beside Sarah.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah Sarah just started crying so I came here to put her to sleep." Caroline replied, and then she stood up.

Elena was right across the room but yet she still didn't hear it. "How did I not hear?" She asked more to herself.

"Well Damon made sure to make the walls soundproof so that's probably why. He gave us the baby monitor since you guys could be occupied…" Caroline drew out the last few words making Elena blush. "But you were supposed to be worn out, what are you doing at 7:30 in the morning?" Caroline asked.

"A habit I adapted ever since I got pregnant." She shrugged and made her way towards the sleeping angel.

"Even if you had a hell of a ride?" Caroline asked, corking one eyebrow. Elena blushed and shook her head at her friend's tendency. "Your welcome by the way."

Elena looked at her confused. "What for?"

Caroline gave her best 'For giving your life back, bitch' look. "If I didn't lock you that day…"

"Yeah, yeah thank you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well then since you're here I'm going to go back to sleep." She yawned as soon as she finished her statement.

"Goodnight…or good morning I guess." Caroline laughed but left the room as quickly as possible.

Elena turned back to Sarah peacefully sleeping. She gently touched her soft baby skin and lost count of time. It was until she felt a pair of strong and familiar arms around her. He rested his head on the croak of her neck and sighed.

"I did not like waking up without you." He said before nipping at her earlobe. "I was hoping for some morning rounds." He said seductively.

"Hmm… mommy instincts always get the best of me." She replied.

In that moment Damon looked at his angel on her crib and smiled.

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you."

* * *

It was 9 am by the time Stefan and Caroline woke up and they all sat for breakfast. It's been a long time since Damon had breakfast with his family and it made him feel happy.

He was happy to have the love of his life sitting and smiling beside him. He was happy that his little brother recovered and now was living his life. He was grateful for Caroline treating him like a family even if she annoyed the hell out of him.

"So is everything finally over?" She asked enthusiastically.

"If by that you mean our relationship then no, it just started with a bang." Damon teased her.

"Damon…" Elena said in a warning tone even though she was smiling.

"Don't worry, Elena. I'm used to all of Damon Salvatore's sarcasm by now. Well I'm just glad the telenovela is over." _She really had to ruin the mood by saying the one word I despise the most._

"Who taught you the word again?" He said through his teeth averting his eyes to Stefan who looked guilty.

"Lo siento. Ella solo era curiosa." He said sheepishly.

"No le enseñes más Español."

After finishing the breakfast with laughter, love and friendship, Damon and Elena settled down on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder with a warm blanket covering both of their body. Damon was reading one of the many books his library had a while Elena kept staring at the fireplace thinking. She suddenly had a weird but somewhat helpful idea, which she needed to tell him.

"Damon?"

"Hmm…" he hummed in response and moved his eyes towards her.

"What do you feel about playing a game?" She bit her lips.

"What game?" he did the eye thing thinking the game might be sexual.

"Twenty Questions."

* * *

 **Next chapter they'll play the game. But I'm actually sorry for the delay. Holidays make me a lazy bitch and I also felt a little out of practice in the writing department. But I'm back and trying to finish it this year. So be with me.**

 **The song is '** _ **Call it what you want' by Taylor Swift (my favourite artist of all time.)**_


	32. I Have Questions For You

**Lets get to the knowing session, or better known as 20 questions. Hopefully I won't take much time to write it. Who am I kidding?**

* * *

"Okay so how does it work?" Damon asked almost timidly.

They were sitting opposite to each other, face to face. It was as if they were about to have a deep conversation. But Elena's laugh made the whole atmosphere light.

"You seriously never played this game before?" She asked honestly surprised.

"Well I only play drinking games." He flashed his signature smirk earning him a playful glare from her.

"In that case too bad. There's no alcohol involved." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Not even a little bit?" He pouted like a little girl.

"Nope. Now the rules are simple. You ask me 10 questions about myself and I'll ask you 10 questions about yourself."

"Okay you start first." He definitely didn't want to give away too much information about his past that can sway her away or get judged by her. But he also was 100% certain that if he refused to play, she'll be swayed away further.

"Okay. Do you prefer Mystic Falls or New York?" She obviously had a secret agenda behind the question, which Damon failed to catch.

"Mystic Falls is definitely home." He said and that made Elena delirious. "Okay what's your… favourite color?" He asked, clearly not taking advantage of the game straight away.

"Seriously that's baby question." She giggled, although she was also curious to know it.

"You won't be saying that by the end of the game." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay whatever, it's maroon. Now tell me yours."

"Isn't it a baby question?" he smirked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I was just curious."

"Well it's blue and I was also curious of what made you attracted to me?" He shot the question straight away looking at her straight into the eyes. This game was about to get way interesting.

Elena thought looking at his face while he was doing the eye thing. It was actually a loaded question. Then she looked into his eyes and was taken right back to the day they met at the bar. In that moment she knew the answer.

"Your eyes…" she breathed out. Damon looked up to meet her brown orbs. When he didn't say anything she continued. "I remember the day we first met. I knew that there'd be something special between us the moment I saw your eyes. It gave away the pain and sorrow that I was so familiar with. I knew that I needed to know you in that moment." She finished.

Damon was left speechless. He only asked this question to unleash his cocky sense of humor. But after this he just wanted to kiss her endlessly. So he leaned forward and placed a slow, gentle and lingering kiss. Elena pulled back and smiled at the tender moment.

"My turn." She said. "Tell me the first thing you saw in me?"

"Your face." Damon said bringing the humor back into the game.

Elena glared at him. "Let me rephrase the question and please answer seriously." She gave him a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am." He straightened up and saluted her. She flashed her angry eyes at him. "Okay fine I won't do it anymore." He surrendered.

"What is the first impression of me?" she said softly.

"I noticed that you were just such an innocent soul that went through so many undeserving shits. And I remember how much I wanted to hug you." He said taking her hands in his. Elena smiled at his answer and thought back about the long way they came from that moment, where both of them were lost.

After a few moments he asked his question, "So what is your least favourite thing about me?"

"You can be very thick headed when you want to be." She said smirking.

"Ouch. I guess I deserved it." He clutched his chest in mock.

Soon after this question Damon found Elena in an awkward state of mind. It was as if she was hesitant about asking the question. "Damon how many relationships have you been in?" This is the part of the game that Damon was afraid of. The awkward ex talk.

"3…" he dragged out. Elena raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I don't think one night stands or short term friends with benefit counts." he shrugged.

Elena shook her head in disbelief and muttered. "That explains." "Okay now that you brought up the awkward ex topic I also want to know the amount of people you dated." He crosses his arms across his chest.

"5. Including all types of possible non-biological relationships with a male." She said displaying out her inexperience compared to him. "How many people did you sleep with?" She asked rapidly crossing her arms this time and looking challengingly like a typical girlfriend.

"I don't know probably hundreds." He didn't hide or hesitate before giving the answer. He knew he should feel petrified, but something about this side of Elena made him want to somewhat rile her up and also ask sexual questions, which told him what an amateur she is compared to him. "How many of your non-biological relationships stuffed the turkey? He asked bluntly.

Elena's mouths formed in a big 'o' and blush started to come across his cheeks. "You did not just call me a turkey." Elena exclaimed.

"That's not the answer to the question I asked." He said playfully shaking his head in mock disapproval.

Elena let out an angry breath before playing his game. "4 bananas got inside my tight warm ring donut." She said seductively making him hard for her. He was also insanely jealous of the other 3. She could clearly sense the heat rise in the room. "So tell me did you enjoy the company of more than one turkey at the same time?" She asked her question.

"Yes. I also had wild experiences." He said simply. "Who was the best in bed out of the people you slept with?" he smirked.

 _As if he doesn't know the answer_. Elena thought. But she decided to rile him up a little. "I don't know. Let me think about the past experiences." She closed her eyes and acted like she was in deep concentration.

Damon knew she was playing. "Perhaps a repeat of last night will make your judgment easier." He said and Elena smirked this time.

"Fine you. But I'm not complaining about repeating last night." she said licking her lips. With that she yawned showing off her sleepiness. It was already 9 o'clock. They've spent the whole day doing nothing. Yet it was very comforting.

"Or we could cuddle and fall asleep." Elena flashed him one of her cute smile before going closer to him and laying her head down on his chest as he lay across the carpet leaning against the sofa.

"We still need to finish the game." She mumbled.

"Okay it was your turn. Ask away."

"What is the wildest thing you've ever done?" It was purely asked because she couldn't think of any other question at that moment. It would be no surprise to her if he revealed it was jumping off of a cliff.

"I think it was when I stole drugs from the dealer and almost got shot." He said it too low because it was a part of the past he didn't want to remember. He was trying to impress Katherine by putting himself in danger and also to get the shit that he at that age thought was piece of heaven.

Elena knew that it was way out of his comfort zone to elaborate it. So she remained quiet. However a question did linger on the back of her head. She knew about Damon and Katherine's history and what they used to do, but she never knew how he got into this mess. It was a big part of who he was today and she knew she needed to know it.

"So how did you meet mister 'We-broke-up-but-I-need-a-dance-partner-because-I'm-lonely'?" he asked suddenly after a pregnant pause.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I believe it was my turn. So how did you meet that…what's his name again?"

"Liam." She finished for him and glared playfully. "He was my colleague, teaching biology. Therefore we met." She said in short letting out a sigh.

"It's a shame that he's a biology teacher. It was one of my favourite subject back in high school." He said shaking his head.

Elena chuckled and remained silent once again. She couldn't get rid of the question in her head. She decided to pull off the bandage. "Damon how did you get into the mess with _her_?" She felt him go stiff underneath her as soon as the words left her mouth.

Damon didn't need any more explanation about who her was. Elena pulled back to see his face and saw that he was thinking. "I would've loved to say that it's okay if you don't want to spill it, but I can't. I need to know this. It's a part of who you are and who you were." She said stroking his cheeks softly. He finally met her gaze and let out a sigh. "I always had a crush on her in high school. I wanted her to notice me and she knew that. She deliberately played with me to see how far I can go to get her attention. But she noticed me one day at a college party." He didn't mention the part where they got drunk and had sex. "Then we started dating. She had a lot of secrets she wouldn't tell me. But one day I beat a guy to defend her. In that day she said I had a lot of potentials. Then she revealed her secrets and I got lost in them. That day changed everything." After saying it out loud he felt a weight go off of his chest. He felt so much better. He looked down at Elena who was still stroking his cheeks. He wasn't expecting her to smile before placing the softest kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for sharing it." She said and then claimed her place back against his chest. "Now do the honors of finishing the game."

Damon thought hard about the last question. He ended up with a question that was neither too scandalous nor playful but it felt like it was the right question. "Did you give Sarah my last name before or after I showed up?"

Elena wasn't expecting this to be his last question but it was a relevant question. "Before. I think Sarah Salvatore has a nicer ring to it than Sarah Gilbert. And moreover she reminded me of you. It was like I was carrying a piece of you all the time. I felt comfort whenever I touched my belly just like the time I was with you. Even though at the time I was uncertain about everything else, I was certain about the result of our love." She finished her speech. Damon was awestruck by all of it. He fell even harder for this angel in his lap. She was right. Even if the whole world remains uncertain their love would never be.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." They sealed those words with a kiss, although it turned into a make out session.

* * *

 **This fucking chapter was a huge pain in the ass to write. I don't know why but I had the worst writers block for those questions. I was honestly trying to run away from writing it. But thank the heaven for allowing me to finish it.**

 **Btw Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I'm sorry that I couldn't write any Christmas or New Year one-shot but I'm pretty sure ¾th of the people reading this story didn't even check them out yet. In that case DO IT. And please review as it really makes me happy.**

 **Also I have uploaded five poems on my soon to be new story Brightness and Warmth Met Darkness and Cold. Those poems are really gripping. It gives away what to look forward to. Lastly I mean I don't think it'll take more than 10 minutes of your day to go see it.**

 **The song used is** _ **Crying in the Club**_ **by Camilla Cabello. (I'm not sure this particular phrase is a part of the song or just another short song for the music video's intro.) The entire songs lyric don't quite go with it but these particular phrase emphases on questions, which is what this entire chapter id about.**


	33. You Look Happier

**So chapter 33 is up. (Sigh). 2 more chapters of mushy fluff and smut. I had so much in my mind that I couldn't decide how I'm going to end it. But I ended up using all of the ideas I had. Don't understand what I mean? Well carry on with your reading.**

* * *

It was 5 am in the Salvatore mansion. Birds were chirping outside in their garden. Two couples were sleeping peacefully and soundlessly on their respective beds. And the one infant who slept for 10 hours already opened her ocean blue eyes after squirming for good fifteen seconds due to something gooey and wet against her butt. It was making her way too uncomfortable, so she broke the eardrum of the two people with the baby monitor in their room.

"WAAAAAA!" The scream pierced through the air startling the fuck out of the two people. They both sat up in utter shock before realizing what that sound was. Elena let out a sigh because Sarah occasionally wakes up very early in the morning when she poops or hungry. While on the other hand, Damon rushed to the room opposite. Even if this wasn't new, he freaks out whenever she cries. He realizes her reason for crying after holding her. Then he ends up changing the diaper or feeding her, while Elena goes back to sleep with a content smile on her lips. This doesn't happen on a regular basis. Usually she wakes up before Sarah, wait till she squirms, and then change the diaper. If occasionally this event occurs while they are having sleepover at the mansion, he does it. He cannot get rid of the papa bear instincts. And Elena is not complaining.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman walked right out of the car carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and let the oxygen fill up his lungs. He always wanted to do that whenever he thought of his small hometown in the middle of nature. However he remembered his desire to get out of here for all the bad memories this place served him with. He wanted to get a change of scenery and when he got a chance to go to a place completely different from Mystic Falls, he jumped onto it. He was glad he did it. After all that made him realize that he spent too much time hating this place for things it didn't have anything to do with.

"What are you thinking?" Jenna came by his side with her carry-on.

"Nothing important. I guess I just missed this place." He gave out a sigh before looking at her gorgeous face and intertwining their hands together. "Let's get inside." With that they walked up to the Salvatore Mansion.

Ric missed Damon and Elena a lot. And he couldn't wait to see Sarah for the first time not through Skype. He rang the doorbell and stood still, suppressing the urge to jump up and down in glee and excitement.

It felt like an eternity later somebody opened the door. When it was fully opened a very shocked Elena greeted them. Her mouth opened in surprise and then a huge smile formed.

"Oh my god! Ric! Jenna!" She flung herself to hug her godfather.

"Elena! I'm so glad to finally see you." Ric hugged her back.

She pulled back and hugged Jenna. "I didn't know you were coming. Please come on in." She said once she pulled back from the couple and moved aside so they could enter.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Said Jenna while entering.

 _Well it's certainly not the burnt to the ground house anymore._ It was the first thought that came across his head upon entering. He remembered visiting the burnt down sight with Damon when they were drunk. But he wasn't surprised that their company worker did an excellent job.

Damon arrived carrying Sarah, who had a pacifier in her mouth, to see why Elena was taking so long. He certainly didn't expect to see Ric in his house. When the shock left his body, he simply smiled.

"Damon! Buddy!" Ric smiled back and his eyes immediately fell on Sarah. He hugged Damon sideway before bending to play with Sarah. "Aren't you the cutest little nugget?" He played with her soft black hair and kissed her chubby rosy cheeks. Jenna came in next and the couple swooned at her cuteness.

* * *

Ric and Jenna settled in one of the many bedrooms to fresh up and get some rest. By evening the house piled up with the Mystic Falls Scooby gang. They were all socializing and some were meeting Ric for the first time.

"So you didn't bring, Jer?" Elena asked trying to keep her disappointment.

"We did want him to come, but he insisted to stay at home, because he couldn't miss his school. He'll come when summer vacation starts." He said.

"Yeah I probably think Anna and him are taking the advantage of an empty house." Damon snickered.

"Actually they broke up." Ric said shocking everyone who saw them together last time in New York.

"What? When? Why?" Elena asked obviously worried about his brother's condition. She was afraid he'd do something extremely stupid.

"Don't worry, they ended on a good term. No emotional teenager in our hand." He said trying to ease Elena's tension. "He was the one who called it off because he thought he was holding her back from her dreams of being a explorer, because he wanted to do more than following his girlfriend like a lost puppy." Ric finished off Jeremy's reasons, which somewhat impressed him and the rest of the people to see how much he grew. New York indeed changed him for good.

"Okay let's talk about something else now." Caroline jumped up. "Matt I heard you found someone." She asked enthusiastically. Every person in the room were somewhat became great friend in that 2 months. So there was no shyness regarding personal questions.  
"We went out only once, so I'm exactly not sure." Matt said shyly.  
"Well you should know how they first met." Vicki giggled.

"Yeah I almost got arrested by her for speeding up." Matt said chuckling without explaining further. "Then I saw her at the grill and talked."

"Police officer. Damn Donovan." Damon said, earning a glare from Elena.

The conversation flowed on between them. Everyone was participating instead of Klaus, who was grinning like an idiot while staring at the phone. Stefan was the first one to notice and immediately knew why he was being this goofy. "So Klaus you said a _friend_ was coming over." Stefan emphasized on the word friend.

"She is." He said smugly.

"Oh did you guys go on a date yet?" Elena asked.

"No, we haven't yet. I was hoping that Sarah's cuteness can help me with that." he said jokingly, although there was a high chance of that being successful.

"Nope, I'm not letting my newborn be your wingman." Damon said with a scowl.

"She won't be a wingman, she'll be a cute baby cupid, right Elena?" And their banter continued on.

* * *

"How did you feel about today?" Damon asked her once they were lying naked in the bed, cuddling.

"It was amazing." She sighed.

"I'm sensing a but here."

"I felt like somebody was missing the entire time." She let it out and looked up at his face.

"Yeah, I guess that somebody would be Bonnie." He concluded.

"You're right. I miss her. I didn't even think about properly bidding her goodbye before I stupidly took off. I know I talk to her through phone, text messages and video conference, but it doesn't feel the same." Elena rumbled.

"I get you." He whispered kissing her head and gathering her tighter against his chest.

After she fell asleep an idea formulated in his head.

* * *

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER**_

Elena first woke up at 6 AM out of habits to check on Sarah. Damon was peacefully sleeping beside her, looking like a fallen angel. As soon as she finished checking up on Sarah, she immediately returned back to bed and fell asleep. When Elena woke up at 10 AM again, she thought her boyfriend might be sleeping next to her, but she was wrong. However the sheets were cold, which meant he probably woke up a while ago. She sat up to hear if he was in the washroom, but it was completely silent. She was a bit disappointed as she was starting to get accustomed to waking up beside him.

She got up from the bed and freshened up before heading downstairs. As soon as she opened the door, she got a whiff of delicious bacon and so much more. Her tummy instantly grumbled with hunger. She walked inside the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of the Salvatore brothers cooking. She saw that the entire table was already filled with all types of breakfast around the world. "Wow…" She didn't realize she said it out loud until both of the heads turned to look at her.

Damon smiled at her and walked towards her. He took hold of her face and kissed her softly. "Good morning, baby." He said after they pulled back.

"Good morning." She smiled and brushed her nose against his.

Unlike Caroline, Stefan didn't inherit the art of bluntness so he coughed to declare his presence. It was all cute and heartwarming but awkward for him to be the third person. Elena pulled away and greeted Stefan. "Good morning, Stefan."

Suddenly the bell to the main door rang. Elena looked at Damon questioningly but he just shrugged and went back to cooking.

On her way to the main door Caroline was walking down the stairs. "Was anyone supposed to come this morning?" She asked.

"I don't know." Elena said as she opened the front door.

"Hi!" Shouted the person on the other side.

Elena was dumbfounded. "Bonnie!" She squealed. Caroline appeared right by her side and joined in. All the three girls engaged in a tight group hug. "Oh my god!" She shouted after she pulled back.

"You're boyfriend said that you missed me, so he booked me a flight." Bonnie said out.

In that moment Damon and Stefan both came out of kitchen to witness their girls happiness. Elena immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much. Thank you." She whispered so only he could hear it.

"Where is Enzo?" She heard Caroline ask Bonnie.

"He couldn't get his holiday so soon. So he stayed back and will probably be here after a week or so. Till then I'm officially a fifth wheel." She declared.

"7th actually. Ric and Jenna are also here." Caroline snickered.

"Well breakfast is served so let's go before it gets cold."

It was probably the most satisfyingly delicious breakfast ever. _Damn, they can cook._

After breakfast Damon decided to do an announcement. "I think it's time for us to go on a vacation. The entire Mystic Falls Scooby gang can go and have the vacation of their lives."

"It's a great idea actually." Stefan said already knowing Damon's real reason for suggesting this.

"But where and what about the expense?" Elena asked, although the idea sounded very appealing to her.

"We'll see about the location and date later. Our company has a private jet, so we can go whenever everyone is okay with the timing. And don't worry about expenses." Damon concluded.

Elena just nodded but inside she was feeling delirious and immense amount of passion and love for the man. And maybe it was time to show him her appreciation in there own private cage.

* * *

 **={~=}**

Elena called it a night before the clock hit 9 PM. She said she was tired and Damon thought she could use some rest. But the selfish part of him was grumbling because he wanted her, like the past days. And even though he gave her surprise and did things to make her happy, he didn't get the chance to seal the day with romance.

But when Damon entered the room, the last thing he expected to see was his beautiful girlfriend wearing a blood red knee length satin robe with large kimono sleeves reading a magazine. Her knees were bended, exposing the length of her strong and silky smooth legs. But that wasn't all. Candles lighted the whole room and scent of lavender invaded his senses.

"I thought you were tired." He said after he composed himself.

Elena smirked before putting the magazine away and met his eyes. She seductively rolled on her side to face him and give him a glimpse of her cleavage. "Not tired enough." She replied to him licking her lips.

Damon smirked at his naughty little vixen, urging to be fucked out of her mind. Damon strolled towards her, as she started to crawl over his bed towards his direction. When he got close to the bed, Elena stood on her knees, so they were almost of the same height. "Perhaps I can help with that." He then grabbed hold of the back of her neck and connected their lips.

Her arms snaked behind his back to feel the hard muscles and press him against her as his mouth thoroughly kissed her. His tongue stroked hers leisurely and his hand sneaked underneath her robe over her hips to find her not wearing any thing underneath. Damon tugged her bottom lips with his teeth before moving down to place open-mouth kisses along the column of her neck. Elena's hand drove through his silky soft hair and massaged his scalp in an encouragement to go on. He nipped at her collarbone before proceeding down to the valley between her breasts. After one final stroke of his tongue he untied her robe to reveal her gorgeous naked body for his hungry eyes.

She suddenly pulled back from his hold to lay down sprawled across the bed. The robe that was still attached to her body looked like a huge rose petal underneath when she laid on her back, staring at him with a come hither look. Damon was painfully hard at the sight and couldn't wait to make passionate and crazy love to her. He quickly got rid of his clothes and then moved like a predator closer to her.

When he was in level with her face he kissed her deeply with killer intensity. He pulled back from the kiss to put two of his fingers in his mouth while staring at her brown orbs darkened with lust. He then let the fingers travel down her body to her soaked pussy, begging for attention. He then started massaging her folds making her moan his name. But as much as she was enjoying the teasing, she wanted more. "Damon, I want your thick hard cock to fill my cunt right now." She said out of breath from the arousal.

Damon's entire control snapped after hearing her. He quickly sat up pulling her along with him and kissing her hard with his tongue mating with hers. "Turn around and bend on your knees." He said with a deep alluring tone that compelled her to do what he said without any complain. While doing so she finally discarded her robe to give him the tantalizing view of her butt. He leaned against her back and licked a wet trail up her spine while holding her hips and his erection lined up, ready to slam right into her. "Hold on to the headboard." He whispered. As soon as she did what he said, he pushed his hips forward sliding into her wet heat.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, as he started to move faster and deeper. Her entire body shook with the impact of his strength. Her knuckles turned white because she clutched it so hard. She couldn't control the cry of pleasure and his name coming out of her mouth. His hands held on tightly to her butt probably bruising her, but he had the tendency of losing control with her. His hands then moved up her body to massage her bosoms. He then pulled her up, slowing down his pace. Her back was pressed fully against his front and his hands still worked it's magic over her breasts. He angled her head to expose her neck and he proceeded to place love bites there and her shoulders. This scene was sensual and erotic. His pace was still slow as Elena now gyrated her hips against his pelvis taking him as deep as humanly possible. The knot was building up in her stomach ready to explode. She tilted her head to seek for his lips, which he quickly granted. The kiss was sloppy for the position but it fed their hunger. One of his hands left her pink mound down to where they met and rubbed her bundle of nerves.

"Yes Damon! I'm going to cum!" She screamed and gasped as her orgasm neared and so did his.

"Yeah babe, I'm right there with you. Let it go!" As soon as he said it, stars exploded behind her eyelids and her orgasm broke through. The clenching of her walls milked his cock and his semen shot inside her. Both lost their balance and fell. His hands were encircled around her waist as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was amazing." Damon said, nuzzling into her neck.

"Thought you deserved it for all the amazing things you did today." She said softly before yawning.

"Yeah and I successfully made you tired enough." They both chuckled before closing their eyes.

* * *

 **Yeah! No shit. It had been a long time, but I swear I'll try to not be lazy. Two more big ass chapters and then I'm done with this story and move on to the one with more interesting plotline. Stay tuned for the finale.**

 **The song used is 'Happier' by** _ **Ed Sheeran.**_


	34. I Wanna Be Your Endgame

**I think I should start off by saying I cheated previous chapter. It was supposed to be a bit bigger, containing something I teased a little if you look back on the previous chapter. Concentrate on Stefan's thought when Damon suggested their trip. Yeah there is an intention behind it. I was about to disclose it, but I guess you'll be in the dark just like Elena until the end of the chapter. It is a big as fuck chapter. Probably the biggest chapter so far.**

 **Now let's start it off with a** _ **BANG! (By now you should know what that means…)**_

* * *

 _ **2 Months Later**_

 _ **={~=}**_

Elena woke up sighing and moaning. Damon had his lips on the delicate skin of her neck, while his multi-talented hands were roaming up and down her body. She arched her back against his chest giving his lips the access to her collarbone.

"Damon…" she sighed in the sensations he was evoking in her body. She turned her head towards him and he took that invitation and kissed her rosy lips feverishly.

"Morning sunshine." He whispered seductively when he pulled back from the kiss. Elena was about to speak when Damon's one of wandering hand finally found the route to her throbbing center. He softly starts to massage her pussy, before applying pressure on her rose button with the back of his palm as his fingers continued massaging her folds with her own juice.

Nothing satisfies him more than to watch the love of his life moan, scream and her expressions of pleasure because of him in the bedroom. Except when he is inside her tight canal, he feels like he's in heaven. He nibbled at her earlobe as she screamed his name.

She was so close. But Damon pulled his fingers away much to her dismay. She was about to whine when she felt him grabbing her upper thigh and pulling it up. She got the message and kept it in the air while he took hold of his length and positioned himself between her. Elena rested her legs upon his hips as he slid in.

He started with gentle but deep strokes. Slowly moving in and out of her deeply. Elena's head fell back further into the pillow and her eyes rolled back in her sockets with pleasure. He placed wet kisses on her neck and collarbone. His one hand on her stomach while his other arm was under her body, encircling her and pulling her against his chest. He used that hand to play with her breast, massaging them and squeezing them properly to intensify the pleasure.

They were both extremely close so Damon lifted her legs with his hand to spread her out. Just as he was about to speed up, Elena's phone rang. He took her phone and hang up not caring about the caller ID. He quickened his pace but his phone also started to ring. The he saw Caroline's name popping. "I'm regretting my decision of planning a group trip." He said huskily again not picking up the phone. Elena laughed through her pleasure filled haze. Her release was approaching and just one more thrust later she climaxed. Damon continued pounding in her before his release hit him and he filled her with his seeds.

Then his ringer went off again. Still trying to catch his breath he reached for his phone and answered. "What?" He said breathing heavily.

On the other line of the phone Caroline heard him breathe heavily like he ran a marathon, but she ignored it and continued. "We were supposed to leave at 10 it's 9:45 and you guys still didn't come out. I was about to pound on your door, but I figured sound-proof rooms work both ways." _Well Blondie does have a brain._

"It's a fucking private jet, Caroline!" He yelled at her for ruining his post-orgasmic state. He saw Elena proceed to get out of bed after catching her breath and heading to get a shower while mischievously smiling at his state of frustration due to her best friend. Damon wanted nothing more than to follow her.

"What's taking you so long? Aren't you excited to go?" She hissed into the phone.

"I am excited to hang up the phone because I'm missing the chance of a fun time in shower."

Then it hit Caroline what they were doing. "EW! Gross!" She hung up immediately.

Stefan started to chuckle softly at Caroline's face and their banter. "This isn't funny. It was worse than having them sleep naked on the couch. At least they were covered and looked innocent." She sat down on their bed with a frustrated sigh.

"You can't blame them. If you weren't so excited to go to Hawaii, we would probably do the same thing they're doing." He said seductively. Caroline flushed slightly at the thought and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"So is this you're romantic way of saying I'm a neurotic person?" She teased him.

"No. You're just a bomb of excitement." He placed another kiss on her lips. "And I love it." He kissed her deeply this time. Their lips molding together as he took hold of the back of her neck to angle her mouth. Caroline pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm really excited about this getaway, like a huge family, all together just enjoying the beach and spending time. Then at night we can have our very own personal getaway." She drawled out the end part.

"I'm looking forward to it." He smirked.

"But that will only happen sooner if your brother and my best friend keep their hands off of each other for at least 2 minutes."

"They've been apart for 8 months and lived in misery and utter loneliness. We can't blame them for wanting to cover up for lost times." Stefan said.

"Now you're just making me look like a bad guy." She murmured.

"Well I guess it'll take us another two hours to get out. Because after they finally come out they're going to have a hard time leaving Sarah with Mrs. Flowers."

Mrs. Flowers was the housekeeper when Damon and Stefan used to live in Mystic Falls. She offered to help them take care of Sarah while they were gone. And Damon and Elena couldn't find any more qualified person than her.

"Then let's go down and give everyone company when they all huddle up in the living room. I hope Bonnie and Enzo didn't think we left them with Alaric and Jenna so we can have a good time."

* * *

Sure enough Damon and Elena were reluctant to leave Sarah for the first time.

"It's okay baby. We'll come back in a week okay. Mrs. Flowers is going to take care of you." Elena said while cuddling her close to her chest. But Sarah was busy playing with her mother's hair to take note of the outside world.

"I think you're more worried than she is." Jeremy snickered at her sister's protectiveness.

Damon returned back into the house and saw his little angel and melted. He softly approached them and kissed Sarah's head before saying. "All the bags are loaded and everyone is ready to go." He softly rubbed his hand down his daughter's back.

"Can we not go?" Elena asked afraid of leaving her alone.

Damon would've been tempted if he didn't plan a surprise for her that took him 2 months. But thank god Jeremy beat him to it. "Nope. No way. We are all going and Sarah's going to be fine. And Caroline would have your head in a gold platter for everyone of us to admire." Jeremy said out harshly.

"Jesus, okay I'm going." She softly let Mrs. Flowers take Sarah in her arms.

"You go. I need to say something to my daughter." Damon said earning the suspicious eyes from Elena. But she followed after Jeremy anyway.

Once they were out Damon again kissed Sarah's head and said. "Daddy will come back soon, honey. And I'm going to successfully do what I promised you okay. And then when we come back, we'll be altogether and I'll give you the perfect family everyone wishes for."

* * *

It was one of the most enjoyable flights of their life. There was no one to disturb, they could basically gossip, walk around, have the best food unlike any other airplane food and have a pretty comfortable sit. Damon specifically made sure everything was to the point. He always used his private jets for going overseas only for meetings and let other important officers also use them. But being the owner really had its perks and he no doubt enjoyed it.

After they landed in Honolulu, they were immediately taken to their resort by a speedboat, Cabana of Nirvana, which was built by the SRSA.

It was a 5 star resort, covering one of the twenty Hawaiian Islands. It has 20 huge cottages with a cabana in the front right by a very own private beach for each of them. The reception, main hall, club, restaurants and all the other resort essentials were inside a huge brilliant building in the middle of the island. There was at least 500-meter distance between each cottage. They had occupied 8 of the cottages. There were 6 couples and two individuals.

"This is so amazing!" Caroline squealed in excitement after they got out of the main building waiting for the golf carts that will take them to their cottage.

"The best part is that this resort is completely new. So we are kind of the first people visiting this hotel." Ric said proudly.

"I mean Damon may be a dick, but he does do great business and knows how to spend money." Bonnie concluded. Her hands intertwined with Enzo.

"Talking about me?" Damon came with Elena from the reception after doing the paper work.

"This is heaven right here." Jeremy said, glad that he got to have his own cottage to live in.

"You're welcome. SRSA does look deeply into innovations." Damon said arrogantly.  
"Hey now. Don't get too cocky. You're forgetting that Mikaelson mechanical institute is 10 years younger than SRSA. But we're not far away when it comes to manufacturing innovations." Klaus said in mock seriousness.

Damon rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Elena's glare stopped him.

But Klaus didn't get that glare so he responded to Damon's silence. "What? You won't object to that?" He snickered. Then shrieked when Camille pinched him to stop talking.

Damon was about to answer when Elena stopped again. "Ok enough about work and business."

But Matt discreetly ignored her. "I just don't get how are all these clients or whatever they're called in business attracted to you guys. That's why I didn't go for my family's path and decided to be a doctor." Even though he said it with humor, there was a part of him that thought back to his mother.

"Oh you know Donovan, it gets more and more easier after each decade. You see women are running the world now with big business and pocket loaded with money but they do have a weakness like every other human being. Their weakness is a pretty face, loads of charm and masculinity. And as for us men, just let the beautiful ladies in the office handle them. Now you know how to 'attract' clients." He joked. He didn't actually believe in that. He was just giving Matt the answer to the blunt question of 'attraction'. You don't attract clients. You give them promises by being a good developer and showing them your working. In that process if they get attracted to you, that's some personal thing. In conclusion, Damon Salvatore believes in hard work to get people to invest on their projects.

But Elena seemed to take it seriously and whispered into his ears. "Good to know what happens when you're not with me." She then left his side leaving him dumbfounded. He was looking at her retreating back trying to figure out what she meant.

"Oh come on! It was joke! We don't attract clients." But she was already in the golf cart on her way to their room.

"Tsk, tsk Damon. Looks like you are not off to a great start." Alaric said in mock solemnness.

"Yeah I heard it's a bad omen. Let's hope you don't have to say goodbye to your plans." Stefan added with a worry expression, but was really trying to suppress his laughter.

Damon glared at them before literally running to the next golf cart.

After he left and everyone started laughing there heads off. But Matt whispered to Penny. "If you don't attract clients, how do you do business?" Upon hearing that she was doing a mental face-palm.

* * *

As soon as the cart stopped in front of the enormous gate he stepped out of it and fumbled with his extra keycard. He swiped the keycard across the machine to open the gate. The gate opened to reveal his beautiful and prodigious two-story cottage made out of wood-like structures and glass over the rocky sand of the beautiful beach of Hawaii. Out in the front were the stars of the resort. The cabana. About 10 meters away from the cottage was a long cabana with three sections, separated by a mass of white curtains that hang from the wood pillars. The fronts that were facing the beach were open. On the first section of the room were a white dining table and two chairs. On the top of the table there were three candles of different sizes surrounding a bunch of wildflowers.

On the second section, was a just king-size bed covered in rose petals on top and white fluffy white comforter made out of Egyptian cotton. Then on the last part there were two white sun lounges with a side-table in the middle. And Elena occupied one of the lounges.

The moment he saw Elena in one of the lounges he stiffened. He had to make things right with her. He truly hoped that being in the sun lounge with the breeze drifting on by and the blue water crashing in the shores calmed her nerves.

When he got near her, he saw that she had discarded her clothes in a leap beside the lounge and lay there in the blue bikini that was under her top. Immediately little Damon got the alert, but Damon knew he had bigger business to handle. Not that little Damon was small.

Before he could say anything, she spoke with a dominating voice he was not used to but still found it utterly sexy. "I was waiting for you and I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Um…Sorry?" He wasn't sure if that was for the question she asked that he failed to understand or his previous bad joke that caused her to run away.

"Mhm… Now I don't think a simple sorry would pay for it." She said getting up to face him with a seductive smile. "I believe you should be punished for saying such despicable things in front of your girlfriend about attracting other females."

That surprised him. He honestly thought her reaction was genuine and he screwed everything up. But here she was tempting him to no end to just take her right there.

"And what might the punishment be?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"You have three options to choose from. 1. You would not have sex with me the entire trip." _Oh hell no._ Damon thought to himself. There was no way in hell he would choose that for he planned to shower her with love and sex this whole trip. "2. You can spend the whole day doing whatever you want with me but at night after 8 you would sleep on the spare bedroom." That was also a no in his book, but better than the 1st option. But on the other hand cuddling after making love is something you can't miss on. "3. You will be my submissive now." She bit her lips as she said it obviously hoping that he takes the 3rd option. And he did not disappoint her.

* * *

The whole 3 days of the trip went on with romance, laughter and family. But it was the big day. The day Damon was the most excited and nervous about.

When Elena woke up at 12 o'clock in the noon, she expected her lover sleeping next to her feeling as spent as she was. But instead of him, she found a letter on his pillow. She sat up and reached for the letter. When she started to read she blushed.

 _My wild little kitten,_

 _You have no idea how badly I wanted to be there by your side and ravish you over and over again, until our legs give out, but I had something much bigger and better for us. So in order to do that I had to leave. And knowing that what a little wild cat you are when it comes to sex, you're probably wondering what could be better than morning sex. You'll see. For now I want you to get ready and go to the hotel lobby where the female version of tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are waiting for you with breakfast or brunch. They'll tell you the rest. P.S. You might want to hurry if you woke up late. I told them to sit in the lobby by 11._

* * *

Just like Damon said Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in the lobby fidgeting through their phones. She went towards them quickly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Upon hearing her voice they put their phones aside and stood up with a bright smile.

"It's okay, Damon already told us about the possible outcomes." Bonnie shrugged and hugged her.

"Well he did say more than we'd like to know." Caroline rolled her eyes remembering his not so prune gesture of 'She might be late because I fucked the shit out of her all through out the night.' Okay that's not quite what he said. It was more along the lines of, 'we were up till late at night. So I hope it won't be a problem to wait if she doesn't get up early. Which is quite unlikely to happen.'

And then her stupid blabbering mouth did not stop asking him why they were up. And his answer was a simple arrogant smirk and a wink, which Bonnie chose to ignore it's meaning. But she sure as hell couldn't because Damon seemed to make his hobby of teasing her idiocy and filling her too creative of a mind with pictures that made her want to put her fingers down her throat and throw up.

Elena was too caught up to try to figure out her meaning. "Okay so what are we going to do?" Elena asked, probably curious about what her boyfriend was up to.

"First we're going to have brunch. Second we're going to go to spa!" Caroline spoke the past part with extreme thrill. She was quickly reminded of the fact that Damon was about to do one of the best things in his life. She was so excited for her part of the task and so was Bonnie.

"Guys, do you know what Damon's up to?" Elena asked like it was some sort of world known conspiracy theory.

"No!" Caroline said it too fast causing Elena to raise her eyebrows at her best friend.

But before she could investigate further, Bonnie being the smarter of the two changed the subject. "We're not sure what he's up to, but I'm damn sure what he was up to last night." She pushed aside Elena's hair to expose her collarbone where there was a little oval shaped bruise, which she forgot to cover up in hurry.

Caroline gasped. "Oh my god! Is that a hickey?"

* * *

After having a big brunch and the best spa treatment of her life, she came back to her cottage expecting to finally find the man she so hoped to see. But it was still empty. She didn't want to get tensed all over again after such an amazing time at the spa and also because she truly believed that the outcome will be delightful.

She was not proved wrong when she saw a red bag lying on the bed with a note attached to it.

 _I had the girls choose all the contents inside the bag. And I was actually pleased with what they bought for the evening. I never thought they'll be able to choose so soon for all the five women have such different personalities. But I think they thought from your perspective. And one rule is that you must only wear the contents inside the bag. No outside clothing allowed. And be ready before 6._

 _See you real soon love._

At least this confirmed that everyone including Bonnie and Caroline knew about his plan except for her. Not that she didn't know after the hickey incident.

She took a look at the three bags in front of her before taking them into the dressing room. After she wore the complete out-fit in the bag, she couldn't help but admire her reflection.

On her feet, she was wearing a pair of Black Suede Platform Wedge. It had layers of artfully braided jute wrapped around the signature platform wedge of an eye-catching leather ankle-strap sandal in buttery soft suede.

Then she examined the beautiful dress of the evening. It of course matched perfectly with the wedge. It was a classic Boatneck Lace Sheath, knee-length, sleeveless dress. It had a sheath nude colored dress that was overlaid by the racy black lace. It had a zipper going all the way down to the hem making it easier to open.

Lastly underneath her dress were the undergarments. And that too matched her outfit of tonight. Damon wasn't kidding when he said they had good choice. The undergarment was although sexy, it was very comfortable. It was a black garden lace bra that had super soft cushion padding. The sexy lift of a push-up meets the coverage that is desired in a super soft bra. It had lighter Memory Fit for extra support as it conforms to the curves and a smoothing U-shaped back. It was matched with a black floral lace and mesh high-waist cheeky panty.

She took a last look at the mirror before proceeding to apply very light make up, because Damon likes her without it.

It was 6 PM when the bell rang on the big front gate. At first Elena thought it was Damon, but then she realized that he would've probably been inside with his keycard. She glanced at the screen by the door that showed her who was outside and surprisingly enough it was Jeremy wearing casual outfit.

 _Okay what is her brother's job in Damon's master plan?_ She slowly opened the gate to be greeted by a proud smiling Jeremy Gilbert. Elena raised her eyebrows in question when Jeremy in a very formal tone said, "I've been told to escort my lovely sister to her destination where a man is waiting for her."

Elena couldn't help but giggle at her brother's broken formal tone and the fact he was saying it like that in his casual t-shirt and jeans. But also at the fact that he came so far from that too forward for his own good rebel teenager. "Who might be that lovely gentleman you're talking about?" She asked in the same formal tone.

"Guess my lovely sister will have to find out once I escort her to her destination." He stretched his hand for her to take and Elena immediately placed it over his.

Then he whispered on her ears, "By the way I don't want to sound like your girl friends but you look amazing."

Jeremy accompanied her around the golf cart to the end of the island at the harbor. Elena saw that they were going along the shores and became more and more excited. Even the sun was about to set, so it made it all more picturesque. All of a sudden, the golf cart stopped. Elena looked at Jeremy in shock, but was taken back when she saw a blindfold on his hand. _Damn you, Damon_. It was his plan of course.

"Is that necessary?" she asked in a nagging tone.

"According to Damon, it is." Jeremy grinned before getting up and blindfolding her.

He gently helped her out of the boat and walked towards the shore. Elena felt the rough sound of ocean, waves and breeze. It was getting louder, which indicated that he was taking her towards the shore. All of a sudden her wedges landed on a hard wooden platform almost like a ship and Jeremy was still holding her. Then after a turn she lost the sense of his touch against her. She then heard retreating footsteps and was about to open her blindfold when another hand much warmer and gentle, which ignited sensations all over her body, rested on her hips. Then she felt his other hand going behind her head and untying the blindfold. As soon as it fell she was met with ocean blue eyes that had sparks of orange from the orange halo of the sunset. And before she could open her mouth to say his name, he swooped down and took her luscious lips in between his. It was a soft sensual kiss that set fire all through her body.

He then pulled back to allow them to catch their breath and leaned their forehead against each other.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." he said against her lips.

"I think I do." She pulled back to see his gorgeous face and body that was looking even more sexy with the grey suit, contrasting with the orange light, as they stood on the deck of a cruise, which had already started to wander through the ocean without her sensing it. That is what Damon's kisses and touch caused. She then turned around to see the beautiful sunset from the deck, as Damon moved to stand beside her, with his arms resting on the small of her back.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. Damon heard it and placed a soft kiss on her temple. She turned and wrapped her arms around his mid-section and rested her head against his chest. He also wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the top of hers.

"You look more beautiful than I imagined." He murmured.

Elena blushed and replied, "You also look dashing in this suit." And they remained like that, whispering sweet nothings until the sunset was over.

* * *

After the sunset he gave Elena the entire tour of the cruise and occasionally made out until Damon constantly had to remind himself that he had a purpose and not let her go anywhere near his suit pocket.

Elena was getting a bit impatient at his behavior of constantly stopping her from getting too intimate. That was so unlike him. Usually it was the exact opposite.

It was one of those heated moments when Elena was clawing at his suit to get it off. He just showed her the massive bedroom in the cruise and said all the things he planned on doing in here. So no one can exactly blame her for being so horny for this man. When she started to unbutton his suit his hands stopped her with his 5th excuse.

"I think dinner might be served now." Damon chose to ignore her annoyed huff and pulled her towards the other part of the cruise, where a nicely made table sat there. It was lit with white electric candles on the middle and aluminum bell jar over their food. He silently pulled the chair for her and she gently sat down trying to hide her annoyed expression. _Why was he trying to stop? That was so unlike him._

He then removed the bell jar and the mouth-watering aroma of Chicken Marsala immediately hit her senses. Right then she forgot about everything else and thanked him for presenting such a delight in front of her.

Damon let out a sigh of relief when he saw her tenseness dissolve. He really didn't want her to be like that when he did that. And he promised mentally that after he done deed he would give her the most romantic and erotic ride of her life till now. But he really hoped that the group was able to finish everything by the time they're done with the meal. Suddenly Damon's phone dinged and Elena got out of her food stupor. Damon hastily checked his phone to see Stefan's phone. _Everything is set, where are you?_

He glanced up at Elena who again went back to eating silently. This wasn't what she wanted, but he's been acting strange. She didn't want to sound like a nymphomaniac, but it was clear as a day that he was hiding something. And the spoiled brat in her didn't like it. The main question that was lingering in her head was what was he waiting for.

"You are awfully silent this evening." He asked.

"It's nothing." God she really didn't want to sound like a horny sex addict. But being around him did that to her.

He moved forward to clutch her hand; "I want to show you something before doing the dirty. Believe me you have no idea how much I want to feel your skin against mine. But I can't let anything go further, before one last thing." He winked making her skin flush.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Finish your food and then I'll show you." he removed his hand and started to finish his food. He glanced from his side to see that the cruise was almost approaching the small circular gulf of the island, where everybody was waiting.

When they finally finished their meal, he got up and took her to the deck again. Her eyes were searching for that something he mentioned. She saw that they were approaching the island. She turned around to question him, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Enjoy the wind with me." He whispered in her ears.

"Are trying to be Jack Dawson from the Titanic?" She asked playfully.

"You and I both know I'm much more romantic than he was." she giggled and leaned against him.

Suddenly the ship stopped. She noticed that they were in the middle of the water-body encircled by land on three sides and over them there were millions of stars. She was about to turn around and question him, when she saw a spark of yellow come out from the front. It was a Chinese lantern going off into the air. Then another and another and another followed it, until the whole dark sky over them covered with yellow lights and stars.

She was laughing and smiling from ear to ear at the beautiful scene. Her body shook with joy and happiness while looking at the continuous flow of lanterns coming from those three lands. At that moment she registered that Damon's warmth wasn't surrounding her anymore. She turned around to watch his gaze on her like she was the most beautiful person on the universe. For him she was in that moment.

"Did you do all these?" She asked while her voice quivered in happiness.

He was silent, and just plain smiled, which gave her the answer. Elena was about to throw herself at him but she could see that the smile was slowly replaced by nervousness. "Elena there's something I need to tell you. Actually ask you." He said with an anxious voice, which in turn made her anxious.

"What…" Before she could continue, she saw him drop to one knee and take out a black box from his suit pocket with shaky hands and opened the lid to reveal a brilliant diamond collar split shank engagement ring over the precious 14k rose gold band. It had an eye-catching round diamond center stone. Collars of smaller round accent diamonds flank each side of the center stone, while additional accent diamonds line the graceful split shank. It was a unique and elegant choice, which he knew fitted her perfectly.

Elena gasped loudly unable to form any coherent words in her mind. _Oh my god…this can't be…am I dreaming…_

"Elena Gilbert, you are by far the most beautiful phenomena that ever stepped into my life. We had our difference that separated us for such awful period of time. In that period of time, I felt like a piece of me was taken away. It was my heart that you took away when you left. When I saw you, although I was kind of sour, I felt like my heart was returned back to me. But the conclusion that I fell upon is that you didn't take away my heart, you are my heart. The one who keeps me going, the one who helps me breath in peace, the one who makes me see the world in colors and the one that makes me feel alive. And nothing would make me more ecstatic than the privilege of being your husband, your partner and be forever yours. So will you be forever mine by marrying me?"

* * *

 **Yep it's done. Only the epilogue left. I know I should say that I'm sad that it's ending, but I can't. I'm glad that it's finally ending. The 14-year-old version of myself started this plotline, which is quite absurd compared to all the diligent Delena stories out there. But I had to go along with it. But I'll try to re-read all the chapters and re-upload it before starting the epilogue. Then I'll start the other story, which has a high possibility of having more legit plot. So you might want to be alert for it to arrive. I'm pretty sure when I'll turn 18, I'll look back at the 16-year-old version of me and do a face palm.**

 **Also this chapter would have been nearly 10K words if I didn't cheat by omitting their time in Hawaii with the entire group and two smuts. And I always go big with the smuts, so that alone would've taken 1.5K words each.** _ **But don't be disappointed. You have a very easy option that is to ask for a one-shot in the review where I'll write all the omitted things in this chapter in full details. That is your choice. If I feel like that there is enough reviews, I'll write and post it. I promise.**_

 **The song used in this chapter's title is 'End Game' by** _ **Taylor Swift.**_ **I just love her so much. And this song's phrase fits like a glove for my chapter.**


End file.
